True Love?
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: Hermione and Draco become Heads in their seventh year of Hogwarts. And just when the two start to fall in love, there seems to be all sorts of complications. Will their love survive or will hearts be broken? Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Please review! Hope you like! **

* * *

**Chapter 1 of True Love:**

Hermione Granger, the smartest student in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sighed in distress.

For the whole summer, she could not recall a time when Harry Potter was not on her mind. Harry Potter, her best friend, and one of the most famous wizards in the wizarding world was a handsome _man_ and almost all the girls were in love with him.

He could have almost any girl he wanted, so Hermione knew that Harry wouldn't choose Hermione. There were lots of other beautiful and charming girls out there, and when they were compared to Hermione, Hermione would most definitely lose.

After working hard in sixth year, Hermione was finally rewarded, as the Head Girl in seventh year. When she had received the letter, she was so happy, that she whooped with excitement and pranced around her house, wearing her pajamas.

She really wanted to ask Harry out, but every time she was on the verge of asking, "Will you go out with me?" he would smile, and she would soon forget everything she was going to say.

Hermione shook her head. _"You really are pathetic, you know?" _she thought to herself.

"Tap, Tap."

Hermione turned around to see Harry's owl, Hedwig outside of her window.

Hermione let Hedwig in and Hedwig flew gracefully into her room, and landed on her dresser. She stuck out her left leg, where the letter was attached.

Hermione's heart pounded as she opened the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's your summer? The Dursleys' are as mean as usual, but they let me do my homework now. I have pretended - pretend Hermione, so don't be worried - to hex Dudley, if I couldn't do my homework. Ron and I will be going to Diagon Alley on Aug 27. I'm allowed to go to the Burrow for the last week of summer. If I don't meet you there, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st. _

Oh, and thanks for the birthday gift! How did you know that I would want one? Wow, I can't believe you would actually give me a copy of one of Krum's Quidditch books!

_Hope you had a good summer. I also hope you relaxed a bit. Ron and I still don't understand how you can do so much homework! _

Love,  
Harry

Hermione smiled again, and rolled her eyes at the last sentence in the letter.

She wrote a response to Harry, and sent Hedwig off.

* * *

_Sept 1. _

* * *

Hermione found an empty compartment inside the train and settled herself in. She took out her Muggle book "As Long As We Both Shall Live" by Lurlene McDaniel, and began to read.

Hermione was so absorbed in her book that she didn't notice Harry and Ron Weasley, her best friends come in.

They sat opposite her and began talking about Quidditch. Hermione finally looked up and noticed them, when Ron started to yell about how awesome Chudley Cannons was.

"Oh, hi you guys. How was your summer"

"It was fine, but you know living with the Dursleys' isn't my typical favorite thing to do" said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Mine was fantastic! I got to visit Charlie in Romania, and I saw the Chudley Cannons play"

"Lucky" growled Harry.

Hermione laughed and said"Well, m"

She was suddenly cut off by the drawl of a familiar person.

"Well, well. Here's the mudblood with her two body-guards, Potty and Weasel."

Harry and Ron stood up fuming, and Malfoy smirked. Malfoy had been the golden trio's worst enemy since the first year of school at Hogwarts.

"Granger, I was sent to tell you to meet in the first compartment" said Malfoy.

"Why you" demanded Hermione, with a scowl.

"I'm Head Boy in case you were wondering" and with that, he stalked out of the compartment.

Hermione sighed as she said her "good byes."

She thought with disappointment that Draco Malfoy was head boy.

But she had to admit that he had grown better looking over the summer. His shoulders were broader, and he had become taller. His eyes were a deeper shade of gray, and his hair changed from yellow to pale white. If he had known, he had a smile that could make girls swoon over him.

But all in all, he was a Malfoy, Hermione's worst enemy.

* * *

_Meanwhile _

* * *

While Hermione was thinking, Malfoy was too.

"Jeez! Why'd a mudblood have to be Head Girl? But I've got to admit, she'd grown into a woman over the summer" thought Malfoy to himself.

Hermione's hair had grown sleek and straight, no longer bushy. She'd gotten curves in all the right places, and she'd gotten a tad bit taller.

But all in all, she was a Granger, Malfoy's worst enemy.

* * *

**Author's Note: That was my first chapter! I have revised it, so I hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two of True Love:**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**  
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**Author's Note: I want to dedicate this chapter to Tayz and Serpena, for helping me so much! Thanks. I have revised Chapter One and Two. Please review! **

- ----

Recap from Chapter One:

While Hermione was thinking, Malfoy was too.  
  
"Jeez! Why'd a mudblood have to be Head Girl? But I've got to admit, she'd grown into a woman over the summer," thought Malfoy to himself.  
  
Hermione's hair had grown sleek and straight, no longer bushy. She'd gotten curves in all the right places, and she'd gotten a tad bit taller.  
  
But all in all, she was a Granger, Malfoy's worst enemy.

-------

**Chapter Two:**  
  
When they arrived at Hogwarts, the Golden Trio stopped to admire the beauty of their school.  
  
"Well, we're back at Hogwarts. I have a feeling that this year will be quite different," muttered Hermione to herself.  
  
Instead of going into the Great Hall to watch the sorting of the First Years, Draco and Hermione were instructed to go to Dumbledore's office for some "ground rules."  
  
"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger! I hope you had a wonderful summer. Please," he waved his wand and two chairs appeared out of thin air. "Sit down."  
  
"This year will be quite different. You both will be living in the same tower and will be sharing some classes together. I advise that you two get along quickly for the sake of our school," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Hermione and Draco glanced at each other and scowled.  
  
"Your tower will be down the hall, left of the Gryffindor's tower. You will be able to make your own password. Every night you will patrol the corridors. So, Monday Hermione, Tuesday Draco, Wednesday Hermione, and so on. You will also be preparing the Christmas Dance and the Last Dance. Oh, and the Halloween Dance as well. You are welcome to do anything with it, as long as it's appropriate."  
  
"Now, I must get back to the feast. I take it that you both want to go to your rooms?"  
  
They nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"If either one of you have any questions, feel free to come to me. As you know, the password is Lemon Drops. Good Day," he nodded.  
  
The two walked to their tower soundlessly. They approached a portrait with a young maiden with long yellow hair, pale blue eyes, white skin, and rosy red lips on it.  
  
"I take it that you two are the Head Boy and Head Girl?" asked the portrait in a cool voice. "I'm Drisella. Now, can either one of you come up with a password?"  
  
"Umm ...How about Little Bookworm!" squealed Hermione.  
  
"As if!" drawled Draco.  
  
"Black werewolf," he finally said. Hermione nodded, and the portrait opened, revealing a gorgeous room.  
  
"Wow!" breathed Hermione  
  
Draco agreed silently, but sneered aloud. "I guess you've never been anyplace fancy. Have you?"  
  
"Shut up, ferret boy," replied Hermione, without taking her eyes off the room.  
  
Their common room was as big as Hermione's room and bathroom put together. As she and Draco stepped into the room, a sudden fire arose from the fireplace, next to the comfy looking sofa beds.  
  
The carpet was pure white and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky.  
  
The kitchen was big, and it had the usual necessities. It had a refrigerator that was well stocked; it never ran out of goodies. The pantry had all the junk food a little one could ask for. They even had a microwave!  
  
Inside the room next to the common room was the recreational room. It had a grand piano, and a bunch of video games and computers. There was a section for "music" and even a giant flat screen TV! The room also had a pizza and popcorn maker, as well as a minifridge for drinks, and snacks. The chairs and everything looked comfy.  
  
Hermione's bedroom was a red and gold color. Her four poster bed was so soft as she sat onto it. Her room had a balcony, that led to the night sky and her room also had a computer as well as a closet and bookshelf.  
  
Draco's room was green and silver, with a picture of a snake on one of the walls. He had everything Hermione had, but he also had a small TV.  
  
The bathroom that the two shared was so luxurious, that would even make a rich person jealous. It had a shower, a sauna, a Jacuzzi, and a bathtub. It had the sink and toilet, too. What amazed Hermione was that most of the things were made of gold.

- - -----

Hermione sighed and fell onto her pillow, falling quickly asleep.

- -- ----

Draco sighed and fell onto his pillow, falling quickly asleep.

- - - -- ---

"I can't believe it's our seventh year!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"I know! It seems like it was only yesterday that we were rescuing you from the troll!" grinned Harry.  
  
"Oh, please! Like I made you. And besides, this year we will have more time to study! Isn't that right? You guys need to concentrate more on your homework and studies," said Hermione sternly.  
  
"Yes." Harry and Ron mumbled.  
  
Hermione giggled and let her gaze wander to a certain Slytherin.

- ---- ---

Draco was so tired of Pansy Parkinson always leaning on him and drooling over him.  
  
"Get away from me, Pansy!"  
  
"But, Drakie ... I-I ... what's wrong? Don't you like me anymore?" asked Pansy, tears welling up in her eyes. "We used to have so much fun together," she stated, getting ready to bawl her eyes out.  
  
"That was then. Get used to reality, girl! I don't like you."  
  
With that, Pansy cried and ran from the Great Hall, sobbing like a baby.  
  
"Glad to get her out of my hands," he muttered to himself.  
  
Suddenly, he felt someone's eyes on him.  
  
He looked up and saw "Granger," he murmured.

- --- ---  
  
Hermione quickly looked down at her plate, realizing that she was caught.  
  
She looked up again, and found him looking intently at her. She blushed, and found herself mesmerized by looking into his eyes. The gray eyed Slytherin gazed into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione?" asked an uncertain voice.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Sorry guys. What?" she asked distractedly.  
  
"We wanted to know what did you think of the Quidditch games this summer?" asked Ron eagerly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I guess they were okay. I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Harry, concernedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione smiled warmly at Harry. "I just need a little rest, that's all."

She turned and left the Great Hall.  
  
Little did she know, Draco Malfoy had saw this whole exchange was absolutely fuming! He didn't know why he was so mad, but seeing Harry and Hermione "look" at each other made his skin burn. He decided to go about like nothing happened, but he couldn't forget the look Hermione gave Harry.  
  
Malfoy sighed," Hermione would never give him that look," he thought to himself.  
  
Back inside the Head Boy and Head Girl tower, Hermione discovered something weird. She saw a clear glasslike thing. She could tell that it was looking into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
She put her hand into it, and it went through the mirror!  
  
Suddenly the portrait opened, and in stepped Malfoy.  
  
He screamed. "WHAT IS THAT?"  
  
"Calm down, Malfoy. I think that it's a mirror for us to see into the common room of the Gryffindors. If we see them in trouble, we can go through it."  
  
"But, the problem is, they can't see this, so they will have a bit of a shock seeing us come through here."  
  
Malfoy looked around, and noticed the same three more mirrors on each of the walls. One for Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and one for Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh, I knew that."  
  
"Whatever, Malfoy, Whatever!" she shook her head. "Come on, let's get to Potions! We're going to be late."

------

"2o points off Gryffindor for being to noisy." Professor Snape smiled evilly and said, "Today we will be making fantasy potions. If one drinks, then their fantasy will show, revealing all in plain simple nature. Now, everybody grab a partner, and begin!"  
  
"The directions are on-" he flicked his wand at the chalkboard, "the board."  
  
Everyone made a mad dash for one another. "Who doesn't have a partner?" rang Snape's voice.

Hermione raised her hand timidly into the air.

"Granger, you will be working with Mr. Malfoy," smirked Snape.

- -- ---

"Are you done?" asked Snape to the class.  
  
"Everybody put the into a bottle, label it, and turn it into me."  
  
Hermione labeled her bottle with her name and Malfoy's name, and presented it to Snape. He took it with a scowl, and said, "I hope that this is a good one. Or else," he said menacingly.  
  
Hermione shuddered, but walked out of the room quietly.

- -- --- ----

**Author's Note: Well, I hoped you all like that! Remember to review my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 28 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**  
Recap from Chapter 2:**

**"Are you done" asked Snape to the class. **

"Everybody put the into a bottle, label it, and turn it into me."

Hermione labeled her bottle with her name and Malfoy's name, and presented it to Snape. He took it with a scowl, and said"I hope that this is a good one. Or else" he said menacingly.

Hermione shuddered, but walked out of the room quietly.

* * *

**  
Chapter Three:**

"There will be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We will be going at nine in the morning, just to warn you" announced Professor McGonagall.

"Now, on with the lesson… Today we will be learning how to change water into juice. Now, you want to say the spell loud and clearly. Changeo Allela Juicio.'

Hermione swiveled around in her chair to look at Harry.

"Harry! You're doing it wrong! You're supposed to say Changeo Al_LELA_ Juicio, not Changeo Alleila Juicio" scolded Hermione.

"Oh, before I forget, we will be having a special class that will teach us about the Muggle things' inside our common room. You are welcome to attend it if you like. It is not necessary" said McGonagall.

"Professor? I thought that those items weren't allowed in Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you are correct. However, Dumbledore pulled a few strings with the Ministry and managed to get the Muggle stuff into Hogwarts."

"Wow! I'm going to go" whispered Hermione excitedly.

"Why" asked Ron in disgust. "You already know everything. Its just more work for you"

"Because! I advise you and Harry to go, too. You might be able to help others, Harry, since you're living with the Dursley's and all" said Hermione to Harry pointedly.

"Fine, I'll go, only because you said so" groaned Harry.

Hermione beamed, and blushed, too.

* * *

"So, Malfoy, are you going to go to the Muggle class" asked Hermione. 

"Shut Up, Granger. Like I care. I have better things to do than go to that stupid Muggle class" sneered Malfoy.

"Fine, Malfoy. Forget I even asked" exclaimed Hermione in frustration. "I was just trying to be nice."

"In fact, I already forgot. And I don't need your sympathy! You can just take it somewhere else."

Hermione sighed and walked away from Malfoy. Forgive her for being polite.

* * *

"Good evening" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore. 

"I see that you have all come to learn more about computers and televisions and all that stuff."

The students murmured in confusion.

Dumbledore laughed. "Don't worry. I believe you'll get it by the end of the year. Now, do we have any helpers who know what these Muggle things are"

Hermione raised her hand shyly. So did Harry and a few other students.

"Ah! Very good! Will you all proceed to the front"

"Now, let me give you a few seconds to actually experiment with the tools and things, while I give these students here a talk."

"All I want you to do is help these students understand telephones, Internet, AIM, and televisions. Each one of those students has the actual thing on their desk. Understood" he asked.Everyone nodded.

Professor Dumbledore looked up at the students, smiling.

"Mr. Malfoy! I advise you to ask Ms. Granger here for help."

Hermione walked over to Malfoy.

"So, I thought you wouldn't come to the Muggle class."

"I was just saying that to make you mad" said Malfoy with a shrug. "Now tell me how you work this com-com…"

"It's a computer."

"Whatever, just hurry up"

"Okay, first you turn on the screen. And then you proceed to turn on the power button, and the sound button."

"Now" asked Malfoy.

"You wait. Okay, now you go to Internet Explorer. And…"

This went on until Malfoy got hold of what to do and how to work a computer without using Magic.

He also had a screen name which was 'Pureblood Rocks' and he had talked to Hermione for a couple of minutes to get the hang of it.

"How do you work the telephone"

"You push in numbers. And you get to talk to the person on the other line. And the television shows different shows once you turn it on."

Hermione was incredibly tired. She had no idea that teaching somebody would be this tiring. Less it is Malfoy!

As soon as Hermione got back to her room, she fell asleep quickly. She was really sleepy, and not to mention tired.

She had a feeling that the next few days would be quite abnormal. It's just too bad that she didn't know how abnormal it is!

* * *

Draco was really confused on his part. The telephone, computer, Internet, television? How did the Muggles ever handle life that well? 

He shrugged, and fell back asleep, thinking of the day's events.

He knew that he had annoyed Hermione quite a lot. He would apologize later. Someday for sure.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who reviewed! **

**Ashla86: I know that they don't have computers, or anything. So just bear with me! I will try to make it as 'normal' as possible! Thanks for reviewing! **

Serpena: Thanks for reviewing and helping me out! I love you!

STaRz: Thanks for your great review! Review more!

Lily03: No! It will be the Oakies!

FantasyDreamer5: I know. I will. And get your sister to read it! And thanks!

Tayz: Thanks for reviewing! You were the first one! THANKS SO MUCH!

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 3:**

**Draco was really confused on his part. The telephone, computer, Internet, television? How did the Muggles ever handle life that well? **

He shrugged, and fell back asleep, thinking of the day's events.

He knew that he had annoyed Hermione quite a lot. He would apologize later. Someday for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 4 of True Love:**

"Harry," cried Hermione. "Are you finished?"

It was early morning and Hermione was in the bleachers, watching Harry and Ron practice Quidditch.

"Hold on, Hermione. Just a few more minutes"

She knew that a few more minutes meant "hours."

Harry was the seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Ron was the keeper.

It was really boring, sitting out in the early of morning watching them up high in the sky, but she really feared for their safety.

"What are you doing up so early, Mudblood" drawled a lazy, bored voice from behind Hermione.

" Get away from me" replied Hermione without turning around to face Malfoy.

"Look, I just want to say that. I'm- I was. I was wrong, okay"

"Oh, my goodness" said Hermione, slowly turning to face Malfoy.

"Did I just hear Mr. Know-it-all apologize to a lowly Mudblood like me" asked Hermione half-sarcastic, half meaning it.

"Maybe you did, but that's the last time I'm doing it" said Malfoy, walking away.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Maybe Malfoy really did change.

She didn't know if it was for the better, but he did change.

"Oy! Hermione" Hermione looked up, with her hand shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Is it time for breakfast? I'm starving" shouted Ron.

Hermione sighed again. Ron never changed.

"I know. I'm absolutely hungry! It feels like I haven't eaten for years" added Harry.

Hermione giggled. Harry hadn't changed either.

"Well, you are already LATE to breakfast. That is, one minute late."

"WHAT" screeched Harry.

"We're late? Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell us sooner"

Hermione shook her head and laughed. "Well, you're just wasting more time by floating in the air on your broomsticks."

Finally, the three were ready to go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mm" cried Ron.

"Food has never tasted better" he said, while stuffing his mouth with chicken, eggs, sausage, toast, and everything else within his reach.

Hermione had begun to eat a slice of toast, but seeing Ron, she thought otherwise, and shoved her plate away from her in disgust.

Ron, seeing Hermione doing that asked"Can I have that" with his eyes lit up.

Hermione nodded, without saying a word.

She let her eyes wander, until they fell onto a certain Slytherin.

"Oh, Drakie" exclaimed a voice.

"Get off me Pansy! How many times did I tell you not to bother me"

"But. I was just…" stammered Pansy.

"Just get away from me. I have enough problems, and I don't need any more"

Pansy scowled, but moved away from Malfoy, obediently.

Just as Malfoy was about to take a bite out of his toast, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

He looked up and saw "Granger" he muttered.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows questionably.

Hermione, seeing this, bent down and blushed, knowing she was caught.

Malfoy smirked.

* * *

After breakfast, the Head Boy and Head Girl were asked to go to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Drop" cried Hermione.

The gargoyle sprang aside, revealing the hidden stairway.

"Ah! I take you had a good breakfast" asked Dumbledore?

The two nodded.

"Well, I asked for you to come here is because I need both of you to prepare for the Halloween Ball, that is coming up. As you know, you can come up with anything, as long as it's appropriate."

The two nodded in unison again.

"The ball will be held after the Halloween feast. I will let the two of you decide on what you want. In other words, the details."

"I will need the 'details' in a week."

The two of them looked at each other and scowled in disgust, but still nodded.

"Any questions"

"Ah, Professor. Can we hire any orchestra to play for us" asked Hermione.

"Yes, as long as it doesn't cost too much" replied Dumbledore, with that twinkle.

The two walked back to the tower, silently. "So, should we talk about the ball now" asked Hermione.

"Er. Not right now, I'm kind of busy" muttered Malfoy.

"Oh, right then. How bout later"

"Okay."

Hermione headed toward her refugee.

The library.

She needed a place to sort out her feelings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Did you like it? Please review! **

Thank you, **nadar **for reviewing. Glad you liked the fanfic. **Serpena **thanks for reviewing. You are the best! Also, thanks **GoDdEsSoFsKiTtLeZ **for reviewing. Hey, it should be a 5 outta 5! Humph! Well, hope you like the next chapter. **INUYASHASbetta** thanks for reviewing, though I don't know how you could say that's better, cuz it isn't. Must tell you. Card captors is better. And, I love it when I make you feel stupid. Cuz you are! Just kidding. I thank **Dark-Winged-Wolf **for reviewing, cuz you made my day! LOL. Thanks for that great review. I appreciate it! **NoraSakura**, I thank you. Yes, I agree. Hermione and Draco fanfics rule!

**Hope you will all keep up the reviews! Thanks for everything...and sorry if this chapter is pretty short. I'll try to update sooner, and yeah. I'm quite busy! Well, see you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 4:**

**Hermione headed toward her refugee. **

The library…

She needed a place to sort out her feelings.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:  
**  
Madam Pince, the librarian of the Hogwarts library, nodded to Hermione as she went inside.

Hermione went to one of the desks that lay unoccupied. She placed her stuff upon it, and went to the rows and rows of books.

That was one of the things she loved about the library. There would never be a shortage of books. She picked one out that was on spells, and another one for pleasure reading. It was Children of the River.

She sat down, and sighed contently as she began reading.

Hermione was so into her book that she didn't notice when a certain person stepped next to her and plopped into the empty chair.

"Hermione? Hermione" asked a familiar voice.

"Ha! She must be thinking about how good I look. Or really into that book. Man, she's much more of a dweeb than I thought" said Draco aloud.

"Malfoy, I am not a dweeb. Keep your thoughts to yourself! Nobody cares about how good you look. You and your conceited self"

"Whatever, Granger. We have to prepare for the Halloween festival now."

"Yeah, sure." replied Hermione distractedly, looking at somebody with a dreamy smile on her face.

Draco looked around to see who was causing this and his eyes fell onto a boy with jet-black hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Potter" muttered Draco.

He looked back at Hermione and saw that she was daydreaming.

Draco watched sickly and an idea ran through his head.

He quickly folded an airplane and threw it at Harry, making sure it hit him squarely in the head.

* * *

Harry had finished eating, and he wandered off into the library, to finish his potion essay. He needed two more feet, but was out of ideas.

He had just started to drift off, when he felt something hit his forehead.

At instinct, he raised his hand to his forehead, feeling his scar. Then he saw a piece of paper that was sitting lonely on the floor. He picked it up, and glanced around, his eyes landing on Hermione.

Hermione was falling into a daydream of Harry. She had just start to think of him asking her out when he felt his eyes on her. She looked up and saw that Harry was staring at Hermione questionably.

Hermione blushed and looked back down at her book.

_"Dear Harry, _

Every time I see you, it makes me want to blush. You are my everything. If you only knew that much. I love you so much. I hope that you'll love me, too.

Love,  
Hermione

Harry darted his eyes in confusion to the girl sitting across the room. Sure he loved Hermione, but not in that way.

Harry got up from his seat, and slowly made his way over to Hermione. He didn't even bother to see Draco smirking.

"Er, Hermione. I was wondering" asked Harry.

Hermione blushed, and looked up at the boy she loved.

"Did you send me this"

Hermione tilted her head in confusion, but read the letter. Her face grew an uncontrollable amount of redness. "Um, Harry, I think you're mistaken. I … Um." Hermione stuttered.

She suddenly grabbed all her things and raced out of the room, leaving Harry standing in bewilderment.

When Hermione got inside the common room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch.

"What's the rush? Running from your boyfriend" asked Draco innocently.

"How'd you? IT WAS YOU! You sent the letter to Harry! How could you" screamed Hermione.

"Well, it was simple. All I did was write a few sentences onto a parchment, and send it to him."

"HOW DARE YOU! Now he thinks that I did it. Do you have any respect at all" asked Hermione, her eyes filling with tears.

Draco, seeing her start to cry, smiled with pleasure, knowing that he was above her.

"Too bad. But I happen to know that you actually LIKE Harry." trailed Draco, smirking.

"WELL, I don't want him to know that! How could you? YOU ARE SCUM"

"Well, you are below me."

Hermione winced and said "I HATE YOU! I will never love you! EVER"

Draco felt like he was slapped on the face. He knew what he did was wrong. He just couldn't help teasing Hermi-wait Granger.

Hermione ran up to her room, and flung her arms onto the bed, crying.

With tears running down her face, she cursed Draco.

How could he do that? Now what was Harry going to think?

She had to admit Draco Malfoy was smart. Even Harry didn't realize that Hermione fancied him.

Hermione lay back onto her four-poster bed, and sighed. She didn't know what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was still inside the library, standing.

His mouth was wide open, his eyes wide.

He apparently had not recovered from shock. A student had gotten Madam Pompfrey. She bustled into the library and carried Harry into the hospital wing.

* * *

Draco was inside the common room thinking.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

Now she hates me.

He was miserable.

Everybody could tell from the way he looked.

He sighed and went up to his room, and flopped onto his bed, stomach first and closed his eyes, dreaming of Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was sitting in his room, staring glumly out of the window. He had received news that his father was in the hospital, after being attacked by Dementors at The Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Harry were nowhere to be found, so he had nobody to tell and release his feelings to.

Ron sighed. How come life couldn't be easier?

It was plenty easy of Fred and George, but no… Ron had to live in EVERYBODY'S shadow. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, even Ginny!

It was exhausting. Why couldn't he be unique? So that everybody would love his as he was?

He sighed, and fell back asleep, thoughts wandering aimlessly around his head.

* * *

**Author's Note: To be continued… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**I thank: **

Nadar: Thanks for your review! Don't stop reviewing and keep up the reading on my chapters. Hopefully it'll get longer!

NoraSakura: Thanks for your gracious review! Hey! I liked to song! It makes my chapter longer. Here is my next chapter, don't forget to review!

Vsakura: I thank you for your reviews. Here is the sixth chapter. I'll try to make it longer.

XXLuCkixDuCkiXx: What do you mean storybook? Humph! Here is the next chapter. You better review!

Sonia: Thanks, continue reading the rest of the chapters, and please help me get Audrey to review! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

INUYASHASbetta: Thanks for reviewing two times, writing the SAME thing! I know, you are stupid, took you long enough to realize that! Lol, just kidding. Card captors are better and always will be and LONG LIVE ORCHESTRA! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

DLSnapeKurama18: Wow! You must really like Snape. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review! Thanks.

Ellie: Thanks for your review. Hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to review.

Iaabd: Here is the next chapter. Yeah, it is sometimes hard to imagine Draco and Hermione together! But they look fabulous don't you think? Thanks for your review. They will probably bicker and then maybe they'll fall in love!

Serpena: Thanks for helping me and all that! Hope you like this chapter. Yes, I love your reviews the most!

Thanks for everybody who reviewed! I appreciate it and I hope you review this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6: **

**_Hermione's Dream_**

Hermione was sleeping fitfully. For some darn reason, she couldn't get Draco Malfoy out of her head!

She felt herself swoop down, down until she landed in Diagon Alley.

She remembered when it was her first time there. She unwillingly had bumped into young "Master" Malfoy.

She had been walking around Flourish and Blotts when "WHAM" she crashed into him.

In fact, she looked around, she could see herself as a young one when she was in her first year. The elder Hermione looked down at the younger Hermione.

Then, she saw Malfoy heading towards her. She opened her eyes wide, when she saw that he had crashed into the young Hermione on purpose. All her years, she had thought that he crashed into her on accident.

"Oh! I'm _so_ sorry" drawled the voice.

"It's quite all right" said Hermione, picking up the books that she had dropped.

"Is it _your _first time at Hogwarts" asked the young Malfoy.

"Yes, I can't believe that I am a witch" bubbled Hermione happily.

"Are your parents Muggles"

"Muggles" asked Hermione confusingly.

"You know, Non-magic people"

"Oh, I guess so. Why"

"Oh, that means that Father and I are much more higher than you. You are like scum" cried Malfoy, wickedly.

"Scum" asked Hermione with her eyes filling up with tears.

"Yes. Yo"

"Now, now Draco. What are you doing? Are you scaring this young girl" asked a voice quite like Draco's.

"No, father. I was just telling her how we are obviously better than her" he said smugly.

"Now, that's no way to treat a nice girl"

"Yes, Father."

"Please excuse us. We are obviously in your way," sneered Lucius to Hermione.

"Um ... Yes sir"

The real Hermione decided to follow Malfoy and his dad outside.

The duo stopped outside of Ollivanders. Instead of going inside, she heard Malfoy turn to his father.

"Father. Who was that girl"

"That girl was a Mudblood. You should never talk to her. Never even associate with her" he said with venom.

"Yes, Father."

She could see Malfoy turning around and peering at Hermione.

Suddenly, she felt herself fall and fall and suddenly, she was jolted.

She looked around and saw herself in Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. She was behind Malfoy, and she was pretty sure that it was in the fifth year, because she saw Umbridge.

She sat down in the empty seat next to Malfoy. She knew that she was invisible, so she wasn't seen by anybody.

She turned her head to see Malfoy groan. He was looking at his two companions, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You guys disgust me! Why don't you eat somewhere else"

She saw his eyes wander, until they narrowed down to Granger.

"Stupid Mudblood." She heard him mutter.

"Why does she have to be there? Especially sitting with Potty and Weasel Head"

"She's so innocent looking."

Suddenly, Hermione was jolted again, and this time she felt herself fall until she was in a dark room. It was black, and dim. No happiness was there for sure.

She cringed when she heard the words of a man.

"YOU USELESS PERSON"

"I raised you to be a better son than this."

Curious, Hermione wandered over, and shock was written across her face. There was Draco Malfoy, probably only just this past summer, on his hands and knees.

"I was told by a reliable source that you were growing soft. GROWING SOFT FOR THAT MUDBLOOD! Is that how I raised you"

"For Gosh sakes, get out of my sight"

Hermione thought to herself" Wow! Lucius Malfoy treats Draco like dirt"

She followed Malfoy, until he was inside his room. Inside, he slumped onto his bed, and muttered"I don't think she's a Mudblood! In fact, she's quite all right"

Hermione's eyes opened wide! Did she just hear what he said?

She had no time to react, because she was jolted again, but this time, she was in the street. She looked around, her eyes getting accustomed to the dark. Suddenly, a large truck approached the road. She saw Malfoy?

Stunned, she tried to move, but found that she couldn't. She screamed in horror!

"MALFOY! DRACO"

Draco Malfoy was in his room, studying for the Transfiguration test, the next day. His eyes were growing drowsy, when suddenly he heard somebody call his name.

"MALFOY! DRACO"

He shot out of his seat. It sounded like Hermione.

He ran towards her room.

He saw that Hermione was inside her bed, moving fitfully.

"RUN! Run Malfoy! You're going to die"

He heard her scream the same sentence over.

Finally, he approached her and shook her.

"Hermione! Hermione"

"Wh-WHAT"

She found herself being shook.

She opened her eyes and saw that Malfoy was standing.

"Malfoy" She breathed with relief.

Malfoy, who was standing above her, was still in shock. He had no idea what was going on. He then felt arms go around him and looked down. Hermione was hugging him!

He exclaimed"GRANGER! Get off"

She smiled and said"You're safe."

"Duh! I always was."

"But I saw a car come towards you … and..."

Malfoy saw that she was getting sleepy.

He lay her down.

"Sing me a song, Malfoy." He was about to protest, but the look in her eyes made it impossible.

"I- No"

"Please"

Malfoy grumbled. "I don't even know why I'm in here. I have better things to do than comfort a Mudblood.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and strolled out of the room.

* * *

Harry had recovered. He was inside of his room, thinking of Hermione. 

"It's possible that she likes me. I mean who would resist me" he thought.

"Maybe, she..."

For all these years, he never felt anything. He was going to be sorry when he told her that.

He decided to go find Ron, and tell him.

Harry walked to the common room, and found Ron, sitting glumly by the fireplace.

"Hey Ron! Whatcha doing"

"Nothing," came the reply.

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me."

He began talking and talking.

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He was going to burst.

"Shut up Harry! You come down here without asking me what's wrong! I was thinking of having a friend to talk to, but boy was I wrong!"

"Uhh. Sorry man, what's wrong" asked Harry tentatively.

"Oh, NOW HE ASKS ME. Now Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, asks me." He raised his hands in the air, as if to make a point.

"For your information, my dad was attacked at the Ministry of Magic. Yes, Harry, attacked. He is now in St. Mungo's Hospital. And you ask me if there was anything wrong. Well, nothing's wrong. Everything is under control."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I didn't know. I guess I was too busy with my problems. Well, how are you"

"Humph! I am just fine! In fact, I'm going to bed right now"

"Okay. Good night" called Harry cheerfully, not really getting things, for being too confused with Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was still inside her room. 

How could Malfoy just leave?

Does he have any respect at all? Obviously, no!

Hermione groaned. She could see everything so clearly in her dreams. It was as if she was actually there!

She pitied Malfoy. How could his father treat his own son so cruelly?

She shook her head. Maybe that was why Draco was always so cold.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed thinking. 

"Why did Hermione look so vulnerable? So … pretty? Malfoy's do not have feelings! Not at all!" he thought to himself. Life was getting too confusing at the moment.

He needed some sleep.

He rolled over, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it. Please review! To be continued in Chapter 7… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 6: **

**Draco Malfoy sat on his bed thinking.**

**"Why did Hermione look so vulnerable? So … pretty? Malfoy's do not have feelings! Not at all!" he thought to himself. Life was getting too confusing at the moment.**

**He needed some sleep.**

**He rolled over, and fell asleep.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7: **

Hermione groaned as she woke up. The sunrays were hitting her face, and making her eyes squint. She thought of last night and how she had that dream. Was it real? She asked.

She rolled out of bed, to go and take a shower inside the joint bathroom of Draco and hers.

She just had reached the bathroom when Draco appeared, coming out of it.

Hermione blushed.

Malfoy was wearing a towel only, leaving his chest bare.

Malfoy exclaimed, "Oh, um…"

Seeing that Hermione was blushing, he smirked. "Bet you like seeing me like this, huh Granger? Well, take your time. This is the only time you'll see it"

Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times. As soon as she regained her confidence and voice, she yelled"Yeah right Malfoy! If you paid me a million galleons I still wouldn't want to see you naked."

She pushed past him, into the bathroom, and slammed the door onto his bare back.

He thought to himself"Did she really mean that? Nah! Of course not"

**_Hermione's point of view:_**

I cannot believe that he said that! I was so not embarrassed.

He looked so bad so ugly so handsome-WAIT! DID I SAY THAT HE WAS HANDSOME?

Well, he wasn't all that bad.

He just has to change his attitude.  
_  
Regular point of view:_

Hermione changed her clothes, took a shower, and got ready for her classes.

She waltzed to the portrait and she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She took a seat between Harry and Ron grabbing some muffins and cereal on the way.

"Morning, guys"

"Morning, Hermione" They chorused with their mouths full of food.

"Yuck! Can't you talk without opening your mouths"

"Uh, no" said Ron, pretending to think about it.

Hermione playfully hit him on the shoulders.

"Hey! There's going to be a dance for Halloween" asked Harry.

"Yeah, Malfoy and I are in charge on the decorations, but we haven't started on it yet."

"Malfoy and _you_" groaned Harry.

"Yeah."

Hermione scanned the room, until she found Lavender Brown.

"I have to go, you guys. I'll see you later."

Harry watched Hermione's retreating back.

"Harry, you should really tell her your feelings. I mean, what if she actually likes you back"

"My point. What if? I know she doesn't like me. She probably likes somebody else"

"Man, what if she does, but stops one of these days" asked Ron, looking frustrated.

"Fine! I'll ask her to the dance. If she rejects me, it's your fault."

Harry walked out of the Great Hall, head bent down.

Ron just shook his head as he watched him. He hated seeing his best friend down. If Harry actually got rejected, Ron would be bummed. He'd have to play matchmaker.

* * *

The Head Boy and Head Girl headed into their common room to prepare for the Halloween ball.

"Okay, Granger. What do you want the thing to have"

"You mean the _ball_ and I'm not sure yet" she answered in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever. Let's just get this thing over with"

"Fine, Malfoy! Okay. The ball should be for the whole school."

"Okay."

"But it needs a theme! What theme? What theme" muttered Hermione to herself.

"How about a…"

"A what" asked Hermione

"Oh, I know! Let's have a Muggle ball" shouted Hermione triumphantly.

"Okay, Granger! Don't have to yell"

Hermione looked at Malfoy in surprise. Usually, he never agreed with her. Especially Muggle stuff. She shrugged and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"There's a new store in Hogsmeade! It's selling Muggle clothing. Perhaps the students can shop there" said Hermione, informatively.

Malfoy nodded.

"And the orchestra or band" he asked.

"Umm. I have a list of pamphlets that different orchestra's gave me."

"So, which is better"

"I think the Oakies. They sound professional. They even sent me a copy of some of their songs" said Hermione excitedly.

"Okay. And what about the decorations"

"There's a store in Hogsmeade called Decorata Casa that was just opened. We're having a Hogsmeade trip this week. Let's go and shop for the decorations together. And we also need to figure out what food to get," said Hermione, writing everything down in her little planner.

"Food? We have to do food" asked Malfoy, his eyes wide.

"Yes. What are people going to eat"

"Nothing…"

"Jeez, Malfoy! You are so dense. All you care about is yourself. You have no thought of anybody else. You think all your intentions are good. Well, they aren't" huffed Hermione.

"Whatever! You're wasting my precious time here, Mudblood! My schedule is filled and everything."

Hermione's lip quivered a bit, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable.

"Look here Malfoy. You may think it's a party working with you. Believe me it's not. Everybody relies on me, Hermione, to do everything. Oh, Hermione can do this. Oh, Hermione can do that."

"Does anybody ever care about what I do in my spare time? I am not just some GEEK who sits around in the library all day. I have a life" she practically roared.

Malfoy snickered. "Yeah, right"

"You! See if I care when the ball turns out horrible. Do the work yourself."

She threw the notes at him and ran upstairs to her room.

Malfoy glowered at her retreating back.

"Stupid git"

Hermione slammed the door. Why did she have to be paired up with Malfoy? The most annoying person on Planet Earth!

She decided to read and calm herself down.

* * *

Malfoy opened the portrait and ran out into the corridors.

"Man" He exclaimed as he hit his shoulders onto somebody strong.

"Weasley"

"Malfoy" exclaimed Ron.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your corridor, I believe."

"I was looking for Hermione. Not that it's any of your business."

"Well, it is my business, as I am Head Boy" smirked Malfoy.

"I don't know how Hermione can stand you. Obviously, I can't! I don't know why you think you are such a good person"

"I am"

"Not"

"Are too"

"Want to bet"

"Fine" retorted Malfoy.

"I bet you cannot get a single girl to fall in love with you. To fall in love with you without any help from you, and to fall for your true self."

"That's easy, Weasley."

"Fine. I bet that you can't."

"If I win, I get to tell everybody that you and potty head are my slaves."

Ron thought hard, and nodded.

"But if I win, I get to tell everybody that you are a good guy, and you aren't to pick on me, Harry, nor Hermione."

"Fine. I get to pick the girl, though"

Ron nodded.

"I bet I can get Hermione Granger, the mudblood, to fall for me by the end of the school year. After I prove it to you, I'll break her heart by dumping her."

Ron gasped, but it was too late now.

"Fine. On a few conditions. One, you can't hurt her. Two, if you fall in love with her, you don't dump her. And three, you are not to do anything to her. And don't tell her of this bet."

Draco Malfoy nodded his head curtly.

Ron glared at Malfoy, and the two walked away, in separate directions.

_Ron's POV:_

Oh my Merlin! Harry and Hermione's going to kill me if they find out! Especially Harry!

**What do I do? **

What do I do?

I'm definitely not telling Harry.

I'll just pretend that it never happened.

After all, Hermione will never fall for Malfoy. Or will she?

Well, Harry and I will be there making sure she won't.

I'm sure of it!

_Regular POV:_

It was the day of Hogsmeade, and Malfoy was heading to Dresses for Balls by himself.

He had to buy a … a thing called a tuxedo.

Weird. Muggles are very weird.

He stepped inside, and saw many people from Hogwarts there, already.

"Hullo! May I help you" asked an overly cheerful saleswoman.

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for a tux-tuxedo."

"AH! Yes, they're over there. Now, just follow me."

Malfoy followed the lady named "Cindy" into a section full of black and white clothes.

"These are tuxedos." She made a gesticulation at the surrounding clothing

"Uh, I see"

"Now, let's see." She began measuring.

She pulled a few things off, and ushered him into the changing room.

"Try these on, Honey."

"Uh, okay…"

He tried on the first one. It made him look like a penguin.

"Why did I ever agree to a Muggle ball" he thought, miserably.

After many tries, he finally found the perfect one. He paid 11 sickles and went out the door, to Decorata Casa.

* * *

Hermione was supposed to go shopping at Dresses for Balls with Parvati and Lavender.

"Oh, come on Hermione! Hurry"

They led her inside the shopping room. They looked around in awe, for they saw miles and miles of dresses everywhere.

"Let's get shopping" squealed Lavender.

They began taking clothes off hangers and piling them up.

Hermione rather, began looking slowly.

One hour had passed, and she still couldn't find the perfect dress.

Lavender and Parvati were finished as usual.

They were helping Hermione pick out dresses, but she couldn't seem to find the right one.

Then, suddenly, her eyes fell onto one.

It was the most beautiful dress there. She grabbed it, and changed into it. It was perfect, like it was made exactly for her.

She bought it and went out the door, cheerfully.

She turned and walked back to Hogwarts, not knowing what a journey would be in store for her. It was only one more week until the ball, and the students could not wait.

* * *

The students sat, chattering in their seats, talking about the ball.

Draco Malfoy smirked. He had finished all he had needed done. He bought the decorations, food, and hired the Oakies.

All he had to do was see Hermione's reaction, knowing that she wouldn't help him out to prepare for the dance.

Hermione Granger sat without a care in the world about the dance.

She wished that everybody would stop talking about it. It would probably be dull and everything. Perhaps Malfoy hadn't done anything. She wouldn't want the student to be disappointed in her. She sighed, and blanked out her surroundings, concentrating one again on her studies.

_Dumbledore's office:_

"WHAT! NO WAY" shrieked Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

"Wait! Did you just say that Malfoy and I have to go to the dance together, and dance the first one together in front of everybody" said Hermione.

"Duh, dimwit" snickered Malfoy.

Hermione glared at him, and went back to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid so" announced Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione and Malfoy sighed in unison and went out the door.

"I can't believe I have to go with you"

"I can't believe I have to go with you"

"Well, surprise! You do"

"I hate you, Malfoy. I hope you'll always remember that! Even if I have to go to the stinking ball with you"

She stalked away.

Malfoy looked at her back, and felt somewhat sad.

_Malfoy's POV:_

This bet is not going well. I don't think that she's going to love me.

She'd probably marry Goyle than fall in love with me!

He shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow, this was a … weird chapter. Lol, remember to review! ****Thank you: **

»sTaRz« : Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! And you better come back to read my other chapters!

Ellie: Lol! Thanks for that kind review! Hope you like this chapter!

Ellie: Thanks for reviewing and thanks for your support! Hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

Helenni: Ha! Yes, it would be cool. It might happen! Grins mischievously! Thanks you for your review! Hope you review for ALL the chapters!

Vsakura: Hi! No, I doubt that the dream's going to happen. But who knows? (Me of course!) Thanks for your review! I'll try to update more often!

INUYASHASbetta: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Yeah right! Like that's going to happen! Card captors all the way! Haha. Well hope you like this chapter and review it!

Lilredfairy: Yay! I reviewed it! Really? You don't like the lines. I think that lines are better. They take up more room and they also help my eyes! Lol. Review this chapter. Hope you like it! Thanks a lot!

Norasakura: Everyday you tell me to update. Everyday you ask me did I update. Well, surprise! I updated! Cheers:Hears the fans yelling: Well, I hope you will like this chapter! And REVIEW!

Serpena: Thanks! Yes I will certainly warn my favorite reviewer when I update! Which is now! So review this chapter!

**  
Rebecca89: Yay! I know! You're the only one that liked the song! **

Lily03: Yay! I will dedicate this chapter to you! Have a good reading time and review! How come you aren't at Alpha anymore? WE MISS YOU!

Nadar: Hi! Read this chapter and tell me what you think! I'm going to put Ben Wen in it! And Happy! And yes, you'll like it!

Dlsnapekurama18: Yay! Thanks for your review! I'll try to read your story! Please review this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 7:**

**"I hate you, Malfoy. I hope you'll always remember that! Even if I have to go to the stinking ball with you" **

She stalked away.

Malfoy looked at her back, and felt somewhat sad.

This bet is not going well. I don't think that she's going to love me.

She'd probably marry Goyle than fall in love with me!

He shook his head, and walked away.

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

"I hate Dumbledore" thought Draco to himself.

"He's making Hermione all mad at me. If only he didn't say we have to attend the ball together."

The dance was less than a few days away, and everybody was looking forward to it. They knew that it would be one of the best dances ever!

Hermione walked down the corridors towards the library.

Out of nowhere, a hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her into an empty room.

"_Harry_" Hermione gasped. "You scared me! What in the world are you doing"

Harry blushed slightly. He looked down at him feet sheepishly.

"Um…" he stammered.

How could he say this? He had practiced quite a number of times, but now he forgot everything!

"Hermione, will … er … ah, will you … um … go to the … er … the … ah ball with … me?" he asked, stuttering.

After seeing Hermione's resentful face, he quickly said"Oh, that's okay, I mean, you don't have to go with me. I mean, I … argh, I feel so stupid!"

"Harry" she said, looking down at _her _feet.

"Look, I'd love to go to the ball with you."

Harry's face beamed.

"But…"

Harry's face drooped.

"I have to go with Malfoy." she trailed off.

"WHAT? YOU DID NOT JUST SAY MALFOY! WHY HERMIONE? WHY? YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH AND… DID HE FORCE YOU? IF HE DID, I'LL…" Harry took a deep breath.

"HARRY! Look, Dumbledore said that us 'Heads' have to go together. I'm really sorry" said Hermione, with her head bent down, low. "If you asked me earlier and everything, I'd be happy to go with you. But now, I'm afraid that that's impossible."

Harry, seeing her sadness, put his finger under her chin, tilting up her head so he could look into her honey brown eyes.

"Really? You'd go with me"

Hermione smiled, and nodded.

"Well, you're off the hook, for _now," _exclaimed Harry.

Hermione giggled, and chased Harry outside.

Harry took a sharp turn, and Hermione did the same, only crashing into Malfoy.

The next thing she knew, she was on top of a man, with silver-gray eyes.

"MALFOY"

"Granger." He smirked.

Harry glanced back and noticed Hermione sprawled on Malfoy. He coughed a bit and Hermione, noticing, hurriedly straightened up.

"Fancy seeing you hear, Granger. Especially seen chasing … Potter."

"It's none of your business" said Harry coolly.

"Oh, but it is" he said, walking off.

He walked off, leaving Harry and Hermione staring at each other.

They burst into giggles and they walked away smacking each other.

Draco Malfoy watched, in silence, a few feet away.

"If only we were like that."

* * *

Hermione laughed gaily, as she remembered the few hours ago, with Harry. She couldn't help feeling a burst of joy.  
**_  
HARRY WANTED TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH HER!_**

She shouted in glee. But something kept making her feel worried.

Down within her, she could see Malfoy's eyes. They seemed to be glistening with, sorrow?

She couldn't push that out of her head. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

She grabbed her stuffed dog, Lucky, and went to the common room with a book in her hands.

She sat down into the nearest chair by the fire, and settled down to read. After reading the first sentence, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile:_

Draco Malfoy finished strolling down the corridors, and he approached the portrait.

"Hello, my dear. How are you" asked Drisella.

"I'm fine. How are you" he asked politely. The two had gotten quite familiar with each other, so they greeted each other in friendly terms.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm just wondering. Are you feeling ... a bit bad about accompanying my dear Hermione to the dance"

"Well … er, no … ah, yeah I guess so."

Amelia nodded.

"I mean. It's not like she wants to go with me."

"And whose fault is that" she asked mysteriously.

"Well, I guess you can say that it's mine" he muttered. Amelia laughed.

"Bye, lemon drops."

The portrait swung open, and he stepped into the room, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him.

He began to sit into the armchair, when he noticed that it was taller than usual.

"What the"

He glanced down and saw that he almost sat on Hermione.

"Granger" he groaned.

He was going to kick her off of the armchair, but stopped, seeing how peaceful she looked.

He saw that she shivered a bit, so he shrugged off his Slytherin robe and put it over Hermione delicately.

He walked into his room, and prepared for bed.

* * *

The sun shined down onto Hermione's face, and she opened her eyes weakly. She found that she was still sitting in the same position as last night.

She noticed a black piece of clothing on her, and she picked it up questioningly. She saw the Slytherin imprint on it, and smiled.

"Malfoy" she whispered.

She went into her room, and changed, brushing her teeth after.

She went back to the common room, and placed his robe on the armchair, folded up.

Hermione placed a "post-it" onto the robe, saying"Thank you, Malfoy."

She rose to the door, and went out into the hall.

"_Where_ is my robe"

Suddenly, he remembered that he had put it on Granger the night before.

"DARN" he went outside, and yelled"GRANGER"

He looked around and saw that it was on the chair. He picked it up, and saw the thank you. He blushed a bit, and he looked around, making sure nobody saw.

He sighed in relief, and he too, went out the door, putting the robe on, inhaling the fragrance of roses, and shampoo.

* * *

"This is so boring" thought Hermione, listening to Harry and Ron talking about Quidditch.

"That seeker is so unbelievable"

"Nah"

"Uh-huh"

"What do you mean? The beaters are the best"

"What? Those are the lame dudes! Seekers are great. He's more awesome than Viktor Krum"

"Shh"

"What"

"Hermione."

"Ohh."

The two looked at Hermione.

Harry blushed bright red, when he saw her fling down her napkin.

"Guys! I am TOTALLY over him! Is that clear"

The two guys nodded their heads tentatively.

"Really" she muttered.

She sighed and went off to find Ginny.

* * *

"Drakie Darling," cooed Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy" he muttered.

"Remember that date you promised me"

"What date" he scoffed.

"That special day."

"Psh! I was just saying that to get you off my back!

Pansy pouted. "But, if you don't want me, then." she trailed off.

She followed her beloved's stare to a certain … Gryffindor.

"Mudblood" she scowled.

"Wha"

"Oh, will you pay" she thought evilly.

"YOU WILL YOU PAY FOR STEALING MY DRACKIE"

"What am I going to do" thought Pansy, once she got into her room. "Should I send a letter to Mr. Malfoy"

She shook her head. "Draco will surely kill me."

Although many people may think that Pansy was a pug, she was actually quite pretty. She was quite smart, also. She isn't the airhead you think she is. With her blondish-brown curls framing her face, and her large mahogany eyes, you could say in a way that she was not at all ugly. If fact, she was stunning. Or why else would DRACO MALFOY, King of Slytherin, go to the Yule Ball with her in the first place?

"I've got it" She pumped her fist into the air, triumphantly.

"I'll get her in the dead of night…" And thus, a plan began to form.

* * *

"DING!"

The bell chimed midnight. Pansy crept down the corridors to the tower which Hermione and Draco was in.

Knowing the password from eavesdropping, she said"Lemon drops."

The portrait swung open, with Amelia yawning.

"Woah! Not bad" she thought.

She crept up to Hermione's room, and slowly opened the door.

She walked into it, with her heart beating so loud, it was impossible that Hermione did not hear it.

She was going to give that Mudblood the bashing of her life. She had the whole plan formed ahead of her. After bashing her, Hermione wouldn't dare go near Draco. Pansy could always blame Millicent for the harm.

Pansy's breathing grew more and more staggered.

Her hands shook and shook as she tiptoed towards the bed.

She could see the form of the "angel" on the bed.

She was just about to reach it.

When …

* * *

**Author's Note: Woah. A cliffhanger. Lol, please review! **

Thank you:

**Silverxsakura **- you won't find out anything about the dress until later on! Oh, and orchestra. You won't know anything!

**DLSnapeKurama18**- Haha. Too bad, he's such a hottie isn't he? Hope you like this chapter, and continue reviewing.

**R A W R XEPHON **- Thanks so much for reviewing. I inspired you THAT much? Thanks! And please review.

**Ashla86**- Yay! Glad you like it! Well, hmm, I'll read yours, too. Please review!

**Lily03 **- Come back to Alpha! We all miss you. I doubt there will be "Jeffies" but wait and see! Review!

**Inuyashasbetta **- Hmm, I don't agree with your user name, but I thank you for reviewing. Read this chapter and tell me you liked it!

**Vsakura**- Lol, you'll understand in the later chapters because that's when it'll get revealed! Hope you read and review.

**Ellie**- yes, I agree. Well, you will find out if all goes well. OR not. Most likely Harry will go with Ginny. I think so. Maybe they will have a truce, Hermione and Draco. Oh well, read and review and you will see.

**Serpena**- HI! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Sit back and relax and enjoy it. Yes Snape will be in the fanfic. Don't worry!

**Lilredfairy**- Yes, I finally sort of have the hang of it. Read and Review. We _are_ the rulers of the school!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 8:**

**She was going to give that Mudblood the bashing of her life. She had the whole plan formed ahead of her. After bashing her, Hermione wouldn't dare go near Draco. Pansy could always blame Millicent for the harm.**

**Pansy's breathing grew more and more staggered.**

**Her hands shook and shook as she tiptoed towards the bed.**

**She could see the form of the "angel" on the bed.**

**She was just about to reach it.**

**When …  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Hermione.

"What the" thought Pansy.

"What the freak are you doing in my room?" screamed Hermione Granger.

"I was coming in here, because I forgot to read you a bedtime story" replied Pansy, coming quick to her senses.

"Now you are going to wish that you were never ever messing with _my_ Draco" declared Pansy

"Wha" stammered Hermione.

"Don't play dumb! Everybody knows that there's obviously something going on between the two of you! I mean, do you see the way he looks at you"

Hermione blushed.

"Ah-hah"

"I do not like Draco Malfoy, Pansy."

"Oh yeah? Prove it"

* * *

Draco shot up when he heard the scream pierce through the cold night sky.

"What the…"

He lifted the covers, and ran towards Hermione's room.

He flung open the door, and saw Hermione and Pansy, standing there, glaring at each other. It seemed like Pansy was winning the glaring contest, for Hermione was shrinking lower and lower.

"Haha! Did you just scream Mudblood?" asked Draco, snickering.

Hermione's eyes flashed as she looked up towards Draco.

"How dare you … you…"

She raised her hand, and smacked him right there, on the cheek, leaving a handprint.

Draco lifted his hand over his cheek.

"Never mess with me" she turned and walked away.

* * *

"Whoa! That mudblood sure has a grip! Maybe she doesn't like Draco after all," thought Pansy. 

"Aww! Drakie are you okay" she asked, putting on a concerned face.

"Too bad for you! Getting beat up by a mudblood," cooed Pansy.

"Shut your hole, Parkinson"

He raised a fist, and Pansy backed away, until she felt the smoothness of the wall.

"You are going to get it"

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth in the common room. How dare that Draco Malfoy! Calling her a mudblood. For gosh sakes, she was a girl … _not _a Mudblood.

She was about to sit down when she heard a wail.

"What is it now" she thought wearily.

She entered her room, and saw Draco's fist coming towards Pansy's face.

She quickly jumped to action. She leapt onto Draco, causing him to hit Hermione instead, and leaving her out of air.

"…" thought Draco.

"That mudblood just saved my life! I can't believe it!" thought Pansy.

"Maybe there's hope for her after all!"

* * *

Draco knelt down onto the floor, and crouched down next to Hermione.

"Are you all right" asked Draco.

"Of course she isn't. How can you be do dense" asked Pansy.

"You punched her in the stomach."

"I am aware of what I did." said Draco, angrily. "And the punch was meant for you, not Granger."

"Will you please leave me alone, Pansy" sighed Draco.

"Fine."

Pansy left, leaving Draco and Hermione alone in the room.

"Hermione, are you all right" he asked again.

He looked down at the girl and realized that she was asleep. He lifted up her fragile form, and put her into her bed, covering her with the blankets.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

"You should be..." croaked a voice.

"_Hermione!" _

"Ugh, no need to yell my name."

"Sorry." He grinned sadly. "I'm sorry for hurting you Hermione."

"You mean just right now? Or do you mean for all the times you have offended me and made me feel like dirt, Malfoy" she asked.

"Draco. The name's Draco" he said absent-mindedly.

"Draco." she whispered. Then she grinned. "So we're on first name basis now" she asked. "Whatever happened to the fight that we had a couple of days ago"

Draco shrugged. "It dissolved into thin air, I guess."

Hermione laughed a croaky laugh.

"Truce" she asked.

"Truce" he said.

And they shook each other's hands.

* * *

"Hermione" yelled Harry. "Where have you been"

Hermione was in bed the past few days, and finally decided to come out of her room, for a light supper. She had felt much better, recovering from the blow Draco gave her.

"I was not feeling well."

Harry shook his head. "You have to learn how to have fun, and to stop spending your time studying" he advised.

Ron approached the duo, and said"Come on! It's time for dinner"

"Is that all you ever think about" asked Hermione.

"Uhh" said Ron, pretending to think about the answer. "Yes"

Hermione laughed, and walked with the two towards the Great Hall.

* * *

The truth was, Hermione no longer liked Harry any more. She guessed that she grew out of the crush like any normal person. Take Ginny, who used to LOVE Harry. She just thought of him as a friend now. Hermione knew, on one side of her brain, that Harry had begun to like her. But the other side of the brain kept saying that they were just friends.

She decided to go with the second part of the brain. Hermione obviously didn't like Harry, so why should she care about him more than a friend should?

In fact, she had begun to think about Draco Malfoy more and more. Ever since the night of the conversation, the two had become friends. They talked more openly, and freely.

Draco had told her more about his life when he was a child. Just last night he had said …

_Flashback_

_"I'm bored, Draco."_

_"Tell me a story." She said, pouting._

_They were in the common room, Draco in the armchair, Hermione on the couch._

_Draco laughed, and walked onto the couch and sat down besides Hermione._

_"I guess I can amuse you for once. What kind of story" asked Draco._

_"How about one from your childhood days" she asked. She noticed Draco's eyes harden._

_"You don't have to" she quickly said._

_"No. It's about time you should know."_

_Hermione grinned, and crept into his lap, without the either one of them noticing._

_"You know that my father, Lucius, always was the most popular kid in school. Or should I say the most evil kid, but still popular. He was rich, had every girl he wanted, and was everybody's friend."_

_"Everybody" asked Hermione._

_"Well, all the Slytherins."_

_"He could get anybody he wanted, except for one girl, and that was Potter's mom."_

_"Lily"_

_Draco nodded. "I remember him telling me the story every time I asked him to."_

_"All of you think he was a mean father, but he wasn't. He turned mean when I was eight or nine. But before that, he was just like your father."_

_Hermione giggled._

_"You mean he would laugh with you and read you bedtime stories and sing jolly songs"_

_"Yes. You see, Lily Potter was astonishing to all the guys. Everybody wanted her, but she did not want anybody. She just wanted to be kept to herself. She studied hard, and was Head Girl. Just like you"_

_"But then, my father loved her. He truly loved her, Hermione." Draco's voice shook with emotion._

_"He would do anything for her"_

_"So one day, Lily Evans was walking around on Hogwarts Ground, when my father confronted her. They talked and just became friends." "Only, every time that they were in front of people, Lucius would ignore Lily, and pretend like their friendship was dust. My father claimed that it broke his heart, but if my grandfather saw that he had fallen for a Muggle Born, then bad things would happen. So that was what my father told Lily every time she asked."_

_"I guess you could say that she did not understand why, so she began to ignore him, and pretty soon, they didn't meet. My father, everytime he got to that part, he would cry. He was strong. He could handle it, but then something happened."_

_"This was the seventh year, and my father was Head Boy. He was patrolling the corridors one night, when he walked into a room, and he saw..." Draco stopped._

_Hermione knew the answer. "James and Lily"_

_He nodded. "He got so mad, that he hexed James, and yelled at Lily for doing foolishness with him." Draco laughed bitterly. "That really was the end of their friendship. Lily never forgave my father, and the two became enemies. That's why my father hates Harry and his parents."_

_"But, why wouldn't Lily understand" asked Hermione._

_"Probably too stubborn." Draco snorted._

_"My dad turned mean the day Voldemort rose again. He thought those days were over with. He didn't want to become a deatheater really. My grandfather put him up to it. He also didn't want to marry my mom. He still treated her nicely though. But when he was in Voldemort's presence, he turned eviler. All that madness came off him. You know, Voldemort liked to criticize and my father hated that, so he expressed his anger on my mom and me."_

_"He would sometimes use different curses on me."_

_"I guess that's how I turned so mean. I wasn't that mean, it was just my father. He's still just as mean and rude to my mother and me as he was before. He was the one who taught me to hate. He always had told me that Muggle Borns were equal, but then he changed all his rules. The man I once loved was gone, and in his place was a more evil man. He stopped me from loving. The only person I loved and trusted was my mom. Now that may change."_

_Hermione shuddered. "But how can you deal with it? Deal with the anger, I mean."_

_Draco shrugged like it was no big deal._

_"Practice. Sometimes, he would whip me if I did just one thing wrong. Like when Harry beat me in the Quidditch match, or when you beat me in a test. He found all this out, by his job. So he would beat me when saw me. He would just hit me and hit me until I cried, or until my mom yelled at him. Then he would hit my mom. If Lily were his wife, he wouldn't have done all this."_

_Hermione felt wetness on her cheeks. She realized that she was crying tears for Draco._

_Draco put his hand to her face, and wiped her tears away._

_"I'm sorry. Did I make you cry"_

_Hermione shook her head. "I just can't believe how horrible your life was. And you kept it from everybody"_

_"But now I told you. Promise me you won't tell anybody"_

_Hermione nodded._

_It felt like bricks were taken away from his chest when he told all of this to Hermione._

_He looked down, and saw that the girl in his arms had fallen asleep. He took the blanket that was on the edge of his feet, and covered the both of them._

_With the fire and the blanket, life was warm for the two of them._

_He wrapped his arms around Hermione's middle, and laid his head on top of her head._

_"Good night, Hermione." With that he fell asleep._

_Morning_

_Hermione yawned and stretched out. She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in the common room, on top of Draco?_

_She blushed, and moved a little._

_Draco opened his eyes and saw her._

_"Morning"_

_Hermione nodded. "Did you do this" she asked._

_Draco nodded._

_"Thanks" she whispered._

_Draco smirked. "Could you get off of me, please"_

_"Oh" Hermione blushed again. "Yeah"_

_She got up, and Draco headed towards the bathroom._

_"Draco" she called._

_He turned around to look at her._

_"Thanks for telling me your story last night."_

_He nodded, and went into the bathroom._

_End of Flashback_

After doing all they needed doing, the two walked out together.

"Did you finish ordering all the things we would need for the Halloween ball? Since, I sort of threw it at you"

Draco nodded. "You certainly did throw it at me. But yes, I am done."

Hermione sighed in relief.

"What? Thought there would be a bad ball" teased Draco.

"Hey. Can I ask you something."

"Sure"

"Do you want to go to the ball with me, Hermione" asked Draco.

"I mean, we are supposed to go together, but I just thought I should ask you, so it'll seem more appropriate."

"Of course. I'd love to."

Then stepped into the Great Hall together and went their separate ways.

"WHY WERE YOU WALKING IN WITH MALFOY AND GRINNING LIKE AN IDIOT" yelled Ron.

"Shush Ron"

"Draco and I just went out of the room at the same time, that's all."

"Draco? Why are you calling him by his first name" groaned Harry.

"Because he has one" she said simply.

"But remember what he'd do to you"

"That was before. Now eat"

"Why were you guys grinning anyway" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he asked me to the ball."

Harry's jaw dropped.

"But I thought you were supposed to go together."

"Yes, but then he wanted to ask me to make it sound better" she explained.

Harry's face grew redder and redder. "I ASKED YOU FIRST AND YOU TURNED ME DOWN! NOW YOU GO AND SAY YES TO HIM"

"Harry, we were supposed to go together anyway." Hermione calmly explained this, as if Harry were a baby.

She looked towards the Slytherin table, and found Draco's eyes. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

Ron saw this exchange, and grumbled, getting up from the table.

"Why that…"

He charged towards the enemy's table and Hermione and Harry quickly got up.

"Ron! No"

Draco's eyes widened and he looked for a place to run, but he was trapped.

"How dare you. You … I know that you are just using Hermione. You are selfish, ungraceful, selfless brat. You think you are all that, but you are nothing. I know that your father beats you up when he is mad. How do I know? EVERYBODY KNOWS! Everybody can tell, and of course look at your mo…"

He stopped there because Draco had punched him in the face. Ron leapt back up and sprang into fighting stance.

"You want a piece of me" roared Ron.

"Yeah, Weasley. Come say it to my face."

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" screeched a voice.

The two dropped their hands and looked up into the face of Prof. McGonagall.

"We… we were practicing. KARATE! That's it"

"I see. Let's see what the Headmaster has to say about this. Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter, follow me."

She led the four to the gargoyle.

"Bernie Bott's Every Flavored Beans" she said clearly.

The gargoyle sprang to life, and the five stepped onto the stairs.

"Headmaster" said McGonagall.

"Yes, Minerva"

"I found these two fighting in the Great Hall."

"All right. Let me handle this. You can go on downstairs."

"All right, what is the meaning of this? You two know better than to fight. Especially you, Mr. Malfoy. You are a Head Boy. People look up to you."

Draco bowed his head down in shame.

"Your punishment will be you will have to spend detention together. The two of you, and try to work out your differences. It will be one hour long, and by the time it is done, you two had better be good friends" he exclaimed, with the same old twinkle.

The two nodded and Dumbledore smiled.

"Harry and Ron, you may go."

The two excused themselves.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger… Did you take care of all the things needed for the dance? Food, decorations, all that"

Hermione nodded her head.

"All right. You two can start decorating tomorrow after lunch. I will tell Professor Flitwick that you will miss Charms."

"You may go now."

* * *

"Are you all right Draco" asked Hermione.

"I'm fine"

"It's just that what Harry said."

"Stop thinking about it! It isn't important"

Right away, Draco felt bad. He watched Hermione's face grow grimmer and grimmer. He felt guilty, and sad.

"I'm sorry. It's just that all the things Weasley said, they really offended me."

Hermione sighed. "He didn't mean it, Draco. He was just mad that … well … because I'm your friend. Harry and Ron don't approve of our friendship. They think that you are just using me and..."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Hermione, I am not using you! Believe me! Truly, TRULY, you don't believe what Potter and Weasley are saying."

"I know, Draco. That's why I disagreed with them and."

"I always thought that Harry was the understanding one, though. Why is he being so unreasonable? I don't get it"

"Umm." Hermione blushed. "It's just that ... well, I think that Harry has a crush on me."

Draco snickered. "Haha! Harry Potter has a crush on his best friend? Wait until I tell everybody! That's so funny that I can't believe it"

"No! Don't tell any one"

"Fine."

"Jeez, you take the fun out of everything" he groaned.

"Yep! Now come on! Let's decorate the Great Hall! We have a party to prepare"

"Yeah, yeah. That's just going to take like 3 hours"

"Stop your mumbling and groaning. We could be done by now"

And with that, she pulled him towards the Great Hall that was empty and sparkly clean.

* * *

"Okay! This is going to be complicated"

"No it's not. We have all the decorations and everything."

"Fine. The orchestra will be over there" he said, pointing towards the place where Dumbledore always made his speeches.

"Okay. Now, we have fake bats that fly, streamers, balloons, stencils, glitter, and paint and lots more stuff. Let's DECORATE"

* * *

It was exactly 3 hours later when they finished decorating.

"Whew! I'm tired" exclaimed Hermione.

And it was true! After all the tiring hours, they had managed to transform the Great Hall into a spooky and beautiful room.

"Hey! Who did you hire" asked Hermione. "To sing or something."

"Oh. I hired the Oakies! They're supposed to be really good. And I also hired a singer. Only, I forgot their name."

"Hope it's good."

There was glitter everywhere, and balloons in the ceiling. The ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky. There was a full moon, and every once in a while, you could hear the cackling of a witch, on her broomstick.

Hermione had ordered the game booths at the last minute.

Draco had asked"Why"

"Because it's supposed to look like a Muggle Halloween party. There's going to be the game booths, where you win prizes and all that stuff. It's going to be just like a carnival" she had squealed.

The game booths had arrived.

You didn't need to pay, or anything. They had the racing games, where you squirted a gun at the hole, to make your "animal" reach the goal the fastest. They had throwing booths.

Soon, the dance would begin!

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done and edited. Please review. **

Thanks to:

INUYASHASbetta- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again! Lol.

Ellie- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again!

Lilredfairy- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

Stars - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again! Lol.

Vsakura- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again!

Silverxsakura- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again and again and again.

Rebecca89- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter! Review again!

DLSnapeKurama18- Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this one.

Alexis- Thanks for reviewing. Review again

Lily03- Thanks for reviewing. Review more!

Maya grove- Thanks for reviewing. Haha thanks! I hope you like this chapter

Jennifer Duong- Thanks for reviewing. Thanks! Review more!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap from Chapter 9:**

**Hermione had ordered the game booths at the last minute.**

**Draco had asked "Why?"**

**"Because it's supposed to look like a Muggle Halloween party. There's going to be the game booths, where you win prizes and all that stuff. It's going to be just like a carnival" she had squealed.**

**The game booths had arrived.**

**You didn't need to pay, or anything. They had the racing games, where you squirted a gun at the hole, to make your "animal" reach the goal the fastest. They had throwing booths.**

**Soon, the dance would begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

There were only a couple more hours until the dance would start.

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny were fixing up themselves inside Hermione's spacious room.

"Hand me the mascara wand, quickly!" shouted an impatient Lavender.

"Gosh Lavvy! Hermione is already beautiful enough without all that gunk on her face!" cried Ginny.

"Give me the lip gloss!" she commanded, ignoring Ginny.

"This one?"

"No! THE CLEAR ONE!" said an exasperated Lavender.

"All right already! Don't shout."

It was all Hermione could do to keep her hands from covering her ears. Lavender and Ginny were already dressed up and ready to go. But poor Hermione was still getting fixed up.

"All right! Done!"

Lavender swiveled Hermione around to face the mirror. Hermione gasped and put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes!

-

"Where in the world are the girls?" grumbled an agitated Ron.

"I'm sure they're here, almost ready to go!"

Draco could not believe that he was waiting with these two idiotic people for his date. He especially could not believe that he was waiting for Hermione either.

They were at the foot of the stairs, Harry and Ron on one side, Draco on the other.

"How did you get Ginny to go out with you anyway, Potter?" asked Draco curiously.

Harry grinned, remembering the memory fondly.  
_  
Flashback _

Harry was trudging back to the common room, head to the ground. There was two more days until the Halloween Ball, and he had not gotten himself a date.

He heard the sound of feet, and he looked up and his eyes collided with Ginny's.

"Ginny!" Harry scolded. "You should be in bed by now! What are you doing up?"

To his surprise, she ran into his outstretched arms, and began sobbing on his chest.

"Harry! Why do you and Ron treat me as if I'm a baby? I'm just one year younger than you," she cried.

Harry, not knowing what to say, remained silent.

"Ron is so protective of my love life, it's driving me crazy!"

She wailed, her tears soaking up his shirt.

"Ginny, would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?"

"What? Really?" she asked, looking up at Harry, her eyes brimming with tears.

Harry beamed. "Yes!"

"Sure!" she laughed into his chest, and pulled away.

"Uh, sorry about that."

They laughed together.

Flashback ends

"Harry! Get rid of that stupid grin on your face!" said Ron, chuckling.

"What? Oh!"

"You idiots!" Draco grumbled. "Where is Hermione?"

He looked down at his watch, and turned around to leave.

He had just stepped one foot out of the portrait when he heard, "Leaving so soon, Malfoy?"

He spun around, hearing her half annoyed, half-sorrowful voice, and he gasped, "Hermione!"

Hermione had become an angel! She was standing on the stairwell. Draco looked over at Ron and Harry, and they too had their mouths opened. The only difference was that they were gawking at different girls.

Ginny had a pale violet dress that went all the way down to her ankles. She wore white high heels and her hair was flowing down her back.

Lavender was wearing a soft pink dress that highlighted her eyes. Her hair was down, too, but she had glitter on her face. She also wore high heels.

But what Draco was looking at was Hermione. She was so beautiful. She looked unsure of herself in high heels, but she was still wonderful. She had on a scarlet and gold dress and had her hair up with two strands around her face. There was light blush on her face, and the dress showed off her curves wonderfully. Her high heels were clear white, and her dress was low cut and was cut up from the left side. There was lip-gloss on her, and her hair was curly yet, sleek and straight. She looked gorgeous.

Suddenly, she fell forward, grasping onto air. Her high heels had turned the wrong way and she fell down the stairs and she closed her eyes, expecting to fall onto the floor when a hand clasped around her waist and around her wrist.

She opened her eyes, and found herself looking at Draco. He looked so cute up close. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a green and silver robe on his back. His hair was gelled back, making his face free from hair.

"You look beautiful," Draco whispered, so nobody could hear.

Hermione blushed, and straightened herself out, and the three couples walked into the ball.

-

When they walked in, they heard the sounds of a song drifting outside.

Hermione gasped. She realized that Draco had not hired any specific singer. The orchestra was here, but there was a computer where you could pick your own singer. Any person would be possible!Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Hermione nodded, and they stepped out onto the middle of the dance floor.

They were a couple of inches apart, when suddenly, Hermione's shoes slipped and she closed the several inches.

She blushed but didn't say anything.

Together, they danced.Hermione looked deep into Draco's eyes, and could see him doing the same.

"Darn! She looks so hot!" he thought to himself."Why oh WHY does he have to be so darn cute?" thought Hermione to herself.

The two kept dancing, not knowing that there were certain people staring at them.

Hermione could not believe that here she was dancing with her enemy, Draco Malfoy, and actually enjoying it! "Hey!" asked Draco. "Do you want to go check out the game booths?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head.

"BAM!" Draco hit the three milk cartons down perfectly with a beanbag.

"Good job!" congratulated Professor Sprout.

"Now what do you want your prize to be?" she asked.

Draco turned his head towards Hermione, and found her gazing dreamily at a big huge teddy bear.

It was brown, and really cute, and he could tell that she liked it because she had little hearts in her eyes.

"How many for that teddy bear?" he asked.

"Oh, my dear," exclaimed Prof. Sprout said sadly. "Unfortunately you have to hit all the milk cartons three times, in a row!"

"Oh," Draco trailed.

"Well, you just need two more!" she said brightly.

"Umm…"

He glanced at Hermione's face.

"All right!"

He took the beanbag, and looked at the milk cartons directly and "BAM!"

"Just one more!" Prof. Sprout exclaimed.

Draco gathered up the courage, and took the beanbag in his hands.

He really wanted to win the teddy bear. Especially to show to Hermione that he cared about her. He CARED! He didn't like her. Or so he thought …

He looked once more at the cartons. He focused his eyes square on it, and raised his arm back to release the beanbag.

He released the beanbag and…

-

Harry stared disapprovingly at Draco standing next to Hermione. Even though he had Ginny with him, he just felt a tiny twinge of jealousy.

Throughout the whole night, Ginny had been trying to talk to Harry, but he kept pushing her away.

"Look Harry! Do you want to go."

"Not now Ginny." Harry said.

She threw a desperate glance of help at Ron, and Ron stood up.

"Harry! It's been enough!" he exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

Ron lowered his voice.

"You've been making my younger sister feel so bad. The least you can do is dance with her!" he said.

"Oh, right!"

"Ginny, do you want to dance?" he asked.

Ginny beamed and said yes.

-

It hit the milk cartons directly and Draco cheered.

"Well! You deserve it," Prof. Sprout announced.

Hermione watched as the bear she was staring at was being moved.

Suddenly, she saw Draco lean into Professor Sprout's ear and whisper. She nodded and put the bear underneath the table where nobody could see it.

-

"What was that?" asked Hermione.

"That was nothing," he said.

He noticed Professor Dumbledore get up.

The crowd hushed down immediately.

"As you all know, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger have been planning this dance for a long time. I think they deserve a round of applause."

The entire body of students clapped.

"Well, since they planned it, they ought to have ONE dance in it TOGETHER in front of everybody, eh?" asked Dumbledore with that familiar twinkle.

Hermione glanced horrorstruck at Draco, and saw that he looked the same.

"Why don't I pick a song, and the two come on up here!" he exclaimed.

A soft song started up, and the two walked up to the dance floor. Hermione put her hands nervously on Draco's shoulder, and he put his on her waist.The two sashayed in each other's arms, and found the song to be true.

Soon, the two became lost into each other, not knowing that all of Hogwarts was watching the two stare lovingly at each other.

Dumbledore looked at the two with a knowing smile. "How long they have taken."

In fact, many of the teachers and students were looking at them with teary eyes.

Except Harry, who looked like he wanted to kill Draco.

"Relax, mate. Hermione's happy. How long has it been since you've seen this look?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Hermione felt like she could stay in Draco's arms forever. It was as if they were born feeling perfect! Yet, another part of her felt that this shouldn't be right. How could she fall in love with Draco? But she didn't want to separate herself from him.

Suddenly the song ended. The two moved away, and looked around.

For a moment there was dead silence.

Until out of all the people, Pansy Parkinson began to clap.

Soon, there were sounds of others. More and more, until everybody was clapping.

The two blushed, and bowed an awkward bow.

Professor Dumbledore stepped onto the podium again, and wiped his tears away.

"Well, I know that will be a dance that I will _never_ forget."

"I thank you all for coming, but unfortunately it must all end. Please go back to your common rooms, and I wish you all good night!"

Draco held onto Hermione's arm, and together they weaved within the crowd, until they got to Professor Sprout's booth.

"Ahh! Yes! You shall be wanting it now?" she asked.

Draco nodded.

"Right then. Here you go!"

She handed him his teddy bear, which was white, and soft.

Draco handed it to Hermione, feeling funny, and Hermione gazed at it for a few minutes, before putting it back on the table, and throwing her arms around Draco.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed.

Draco, taken aback, did not say anything.

She squealed and kept on hugging him until he turned blue.

"Okay Hermione. Your welcome now let me go!"

She let him go and said, "When?"

Draco chuckled, and said, "When you were GAZING at your beloved teddy bear!"

She blushed and said thanks once again, and they proceeded to their tower.

-

"I had a really good time tonight," said Hermione.

"Yeah, so did I," said Draco.

"Well…"

The two did not know what to say.

"Er, good night Draco."

Hermione proceeded to her room, not turning to hear what Draco was going to say.

"Good night Hermione. Sleep well," he whispered, and he went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Lol, hope you liked it! It's my birthday today, so please review and make me happy!**

_Thank you to all the following for reviewing: _

**Odey** - Thanks for reviewing!

**INYUAHSAbetta** - Thank you for reviewing. I didn't even talk about the orchestra huh? Oh well!

**Ellie** - Thanks. I think Pansy will be Hermione's friend though. I'm not sure. I didn't really include her here because I wanted to focus on Draco and Hermione.

**Amy** - Thanks for reviewing.

**lilbluetiger** - Thanks. Yes. GO OAKS! Thank you for the compliment!

**DLSnapeKurama18**- Thanks... You really made me happy!

**suicidal14** - Thanks for reviewing! A billion times I've updated so review! Sorry that I didn't make you the singer though, cuz I have something planned in mind.

**Vsakura** - THANKS FOR reviewing. I know, but then Lucius will become nicer! I'm pretty sure of that!

**R A W R XEPHON** - Thanks! LOL. SO here's the next chapter. Review! Review! Review! XP

**Silverxsakura** - Thanks for all those nice compliments. Here is the next chapter. Read it and review it. And make me a happy girl!

**Serpena**- Hey! Thanks. I promise I will email you the next time I update which is now! So read and review Please!

**lilredfairy** - Well I like taking up room! XP Thanks for reviewing I hope you review for this chapter!

**shattering-ice** - Thanks! I'll try to remember that. Please read and review!

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap of Chapter 10:**

**"I had a really good time tonight," said Hermione.**

**"Yeah, so did I," said Draco.**

"**Well…"**

**The two did not know what to say.**

"**Er, good night Draco."**

**Hermione proceeded to her room, not turning to hear what Draco was going to say.**

**"Good night Hermione. Sleep well," he whispered, and he went to his own room to sleep.**

-

**Chapter 11: **

Hermione sat in the courtyard outside of Hogwarts.

"I love him," she muttered to herself.

"I hate him."

"I love him."

"I hate him."

She pulled the petals from the rose seeing if she loved or hated Draco Malfoy.

"Hey! What's up, Hermione?" asked a familiar voice.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione said. "I'm fine."

"You know that it's a really cold day, so why, may I ask, are you sitting outside by yourself?"

And it was true.

The two were bundled up in bunches of clothes and warm stockings.

"I just couldn't stand being in the same room with _him_ any longer!" cried Hermione.

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"So, does that mean you have feelings for him?" teased Ginny in a quite loud voice.

_Draco: _

I wonder where she went?

Drat! Probably away from me. I guess that there is _no_ hope for a relationship between a Malfoy and a Granger.

I walked around the courtyard hoping to catch a glimpse of her when I heard the sound of 'tinkling' laughter ring out loud from the courtyard.

"Shut up Ginny! I do not!"

"I don't what?" I thought to myself.

"Uh huh! I _know_ you have feelings for that guy!" giggled Ginny.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run!" announced Hermione.

What guy? Oh my gosh, Hermione likes somebody else?

Or maybe that _guy _is me! Nah, it couldn't be.

Suddenly something slammed hard into me. I fell into the snow, pulling whatever crashed into me along.

"Argh!" cried the person.

"Get off of me!" I yelled.

-

Draco looked up and into the face of…

"Hermione?" he asked.

She sighed.

Then, Draco heard a giggle and he looked up.

"Weasley," he spat.

"I'll leave you two here to … uh, sort things out," she said, laughing.

"Ginny!" yelled Hermione, who was still atop of Draco.

"So," smirked Draco.

"Oh, sorry!" she gasped, realizing that she was on Draco.

Her face was so close to his and he could smell the faint wisp of strawberry scent in her hair.

One of his arms was around her thin waist, and her arms were around his neck.

"Ahem!" exclaimed Hermione.

She blushed bright red.

"Only a few more millimeters, and our lips will touch," thought Draco.

Hermione must have been thinking along the same lines as Draco, because she sprang up and ran back inside Hogwarts.

-

"I don't like him … I don't … he's just an annoying stuck up jerk. I don't…"

Just as she was saying that, Draco opened the portrait and walked into the room.

"You don't what?" he asked.

Hermione scowled and said, "None of your business!"

Draco put up both hands as a sign of defeat. "Okay fine."

Hermione muttered under her breath, "Okay, I definitely do not like him."

"Who's him, eh? Some stupid boyfriend of yours?" he sneered.

"I don't like him. I don't like Draco Malfoy!" yelled Hermione.

Suddenly, it seemed like time stopped. Everything was so quiet. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Hermione blushed red, again, and looked aggravated with herself.

Draco looked bewildered and walked a couple of steps closer towards Hermione.

"You don't like me, Hermione?" he asked, in a hurt tone of voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, "Darn! Why did it have to be DRACO MALFOY out of all the wizards in the world, to hear me yell. By the way, why did I yell anyway?"

Hermione cleared her throat a couple of times, not knowing what to say.

"Uh, this … er … relationship isn't possible, you know?" she asked.

"What sort of relationship?" asked Draco.

"One between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin."

"Well, yeah! I know that!" he exclaimed.

"What? They why are you so curious? Why did you ask me?" she demanded.

"Ask you what? Ask you if you liked me?" Draco chucked a bit.

"Ha! I was just proving a point. It's true. All the girls in this world love me," he said, in a conceited tone.

"And you are one of them."

He looked pointedly at Hermione.

Tears were starting to fill up in Hermione's eyes.

Draco didn't even know WHY in the world he was breaking Hermione's heart, but he just felt that it was better that way. It was better if she didn't like him, a cold Slytherin, who had nothing to offer to a beautiful young girl like Hermione.

Hermione gained control of herself, and hissed, "You ego centered jerk! How dare you! Just to let you know I never loved you, and I never will. That is a promise! Get out of my site! I can't stand the thought of looking at you any more!"

She pushed him hard and ran up towards her room, and banged it shut, locking it with a locking charm and threw herself onto the bed.

She cried into her pillow, as tears of hatred and grief and despair ran down her cheeks.

-

It had been an hour, and still she could not get that darn face of Draco Malfoy out of her head.

Heck, he probably was in his room fooling around with a "girl that loved him," not even caring about her. Why did she care? He was just a guy. He was like any other guy. A shameless brat that only wanted her for one reason and then, would dump her.

But yet, he had a side that she had touched. A softer and gentler side of Draco Malfoy was there. Hermione had known from the night where he had told her a "story" that gradually lulled her to sleep.

Probably he was acting, like he always was.

HOW HERMIONE HATED MALFOY!

She fell into a fitful sleep, thinking of her enemy.

-

Draco had no idea why he even said all those stuff. He was growing to love Hermione. Everything about her! The way she slept, ate, talked, everything!

But if any of his so-called friends saw them together laughing, they would immediately owl his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Why let her lose face then?

Draco got up and paced in his room, thinking of a way to say sorry to Hermione.

-

A couple of hours later, Draco went to Hermione's room to apologize.

"KNOCK, KNOCK!"

Hermione didn't respond.

Draco knocked again.

Getting no response, he tried the door handle, and found - to his surprise - that it was locked.

"Hermione, if you don't open the door..." he trailed off, warningly.

It was met with silence?

Draco suddenly grew worried. What if Hermione hurt herself?

He tried "Alohomora!" but that didn't work either.

There was only one way left, and that was to slam into her door.

After several times of bruising his shoulders, he gave up. He slid down to the floor, put up his knees, and rested his hands on his knees, and his head on his hands.

-

"Ah! Peace!" muttered Hermione sarcastically.

There was no way that Draco would get into her room. She had locked it with the most powerful locking spell, a Muggle lock and a regular locking spell, and some chairs stacked in front of the door.

She felt sort of sad that Draco had given up so quickly, but that thought vanished, as she thought of the conversation that they had earlier.

-

The night flew by. Draco stayed asleep outside of Hermione's door, and suddenly, he jerked awake.

He stood up, tried opening Hermione's door, but was unsuccessful.

Draco went inside his room and got ready for a day of classes.

-

It was already 8:00 A.M. and normally Hermione Granger would have been located in the Great Hall, redoing her homework, or reading a book.

But this Hermione Granger was still in her bed, totally wiped out.

So what if she missed a day of classes? The teachers could deal if Ms. Goody-Good-Shoes wasn't here. She rolled over and fell asleep.

-

Draco went into the Great Hall, and sat himself between Goyle and Crabbe.

He reached out and began loading his plate with food.

Halfway between breakfast, he glanced up and saw to his dismay that Hermione still wasn't with Potter or Weasley.

He noticed the worry lines on the two's face and he couldn't help but smirk.

After breakfast, he went inside his room, to gather up his books.

He stopped by Hermione's room, and "lectured" her a bit, but she still wouldn't talk. Draco was getting more and more nervous. However, he still strode off the Double Potions, his head held high.

-

"Where could she be?"

"Is she sick?"

"What happened?"

Questions were flying back between Harry and Ron.

There was 10 more minutes until it was time for Double Potions with the Slytherins, and Harry and Ron decided to check up on Hermione.

They stopped by the portrait outside of Hermione and Draco's tower and stood there.

"What's the password?"

"Don't know!"

Suddenly they heard a whistle come from Draco Malfoy.

Harry pulled Ron and himself into the shadows and put a finger to his mouth, indicating Ron to be quiet.

Ron nodded.

They heard Malfoy clearly pronounce, "Golden Snitches" and walk into his room.

Harry and Ron waited until he came out before entering and saying "Golden Snitches."

They ran to Hermione's door, and pounded furiously on it.

"Hermione! Get up!" shouted Ron.

"I know you're in there!" yelled Harry.

"Come on! It's time for Potions!"

"Even though you hate it, it's no use for you to stay hidden in your room! You have to go out and face it. So come on! We missed you at breakfast this morning!" yelled Harry, again.

They put their ears to the door and heard

-

Draco sat down in the first row, first seat in the dungeons.

Potions were one of his favorite classes, besides Defense against Dark Arts, and he knew that he was teacher's pet.

Snape often favored him, so he didn't have to worry much.

He glanced behind him and saw Harry and Ron walk into the dungeon looking sallow and like their best friend had -

WAIT A MINUTE!

Did Hermione die?

But if she did, Harry and Ron wouldn't be here.

He rolled his eyes, when he didn't see Granger.

"Probably at the library checking up on her homework!" he thought with a smirk.

"Okay, class. Today we are going to be making a healing potion called Om Healium Potionce. It is a very strong healing potion that can heal almost anything. You shall be grouped up in pairs and."

He narrowed his eyes at the door.

"Ms. Granger. Glad you could join us," he said in that voice of his.

Draco, like everybody else, turned his head towards the door, and saw Hermi- Granger there, out of breath, her hair all messed up and her clothing rumpled.

"Sorry. I … er … overslept."

"I can see that," he said as the Slytherins snickered nosily.

"Go on, take a seat. Don't keep us waiting anymore!" he growled impatiently.

Hermione, looking flustered, walked swiftly towards an empty seat in the back of the room.

"Okay, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted,"

Hermione put her head in her hands, shaking off the concerned glances of Harry and Ron.

"We will be making Om Healium Potionce. Now, for the pairs: Potter and Parkinson. Weasley and Goyle, Brown and Crabbe, Parvil and Blaise, and Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione groaned and walked unwillingly towards Malfoy.

Draco smirked and drawled, "Granger. So you finally get out of your room and go to Potions, huh?"

"Stuff it, Ferret Boy. I'm not in the mood," she snapped.

She almost laughed at the look of shock on his face.

She returned to her "bossy" way of talking.

"Go get the eye of the newt."

"What?"

"Go!" she nearly screamed.

"Fine."

She fussed and finally the potion was almost ready.

All they had to do was wait for it to turn to a pure shade of blue and if the light hit it, a green.

Hermione glanced up to see how the others were doing.

She found herself pitying Ron, who had to work with Goyle.

He kept grunting and Ron, who usually was really bad at Potions, had no idea what to do.

She turned over to Harry, and saw that he was turning red. It seemed like Pansy was telling him one of her "shopping sprees" and Hermione could clearly see what Harry thought of it.

Suddenly, Harry looked up and into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione not knowing what to do smiled a bit.

Harry mouthed the words, "Are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, and was about to mouth back, "Thanks," when they heard a BOOM.

She whipped her head in the direction of the sound, and could not help giggling. There was Ron and Goyle, faces with black soot and Ron looking totally mad.

"THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION!" he roared. "I TOLD YOU TO PUT IN ONE DROP OF LEMON TROUT, NOT TWO! SEE WHAT YOU DID?"

Goyle grunted and had the bewildered look on his face again.

Ron shook his head and he saw Hermione staring at him, giggling.

Ron shook his shoulders helplessly, and Hermione laughed even more.

Suddenly, she heard the cold voice, "Ms. Granger. Is this a laughing matter?"

She turned cold and looked up, up, up into the eyes of…

"Professor Snape?" she whispered.

"Ten points off of Gryffindor and if you laugh again, there will be double!" he warned, threateningly.

He walked over to Ron to "sort" the whole mess up.

After Snape left, Hermione shuddered uncontrollably.

Draco, still snickering a bit, did not notice.

Hermione suddenly gave a violent twitch, which lashed out at Draco.

"Hey, what the?" Draco turned his head, and saw Hermione shuddering and he rushed over to her, and shook her shoulders gently.

He looked into her brown eyes, and suddenly, Hermione went limp, and fell against him.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like this chapter. Please review! **

**Thank you to the following: **

**Strawberryjam11, darkshadow36, teresaying, Odey, R A W R XEPHON, §- ª®z, Vsakura, Silverxsakura, Ellie, and DLSnapeKurama18.**

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223 **

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap of Chapter 11: **

Hermione suddenly gave a violent twitch, which lashed out at Draco.

"Hey, what the?" Draco turned his head, and saw Hermione shuddering and he rushed over to her, and shook her shoulders gently.

He looked into her brown eyes, and suddenly, Hermione went limp, and fell against him.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

-

**Chapter 12:**

Draco shouted at the rest of the class.

"Don't just stand there! Go get a Madame Pompfrey!" he ordered.

Draco hugged Hermione closer to his chest.

"Don't worry. You'll be all right!" he murmured reassuringly to an unconscious Hermione in his arms.

Harry and Ron snatched her from him, and Draco ached for her back in his arms.

Madame Pompfrey bustled into the dungeon and walked over to Hermione quickly.

"Ah! Not getting enough sleep. Exhaustion."

She levitated Hermione up and into the office.

-

Draco paced his common room nervously.

"Dang! Why didn't I see that she was getting pale?" he asked himself.

"Maybe I was just too caught up in myself. I mean, I was protecting her, sort of," he murmured.

"This was my fault … I shouldn't have toyed with her emotions…"

Draco shook his head, and raced out of his dorm and into the infirmary.

-

"Poor dear!" exclaimed Madame Pompfrey.

"What's wrong with her?" exclaimed Ron.

"Like I said, too much exhaustion! She needs her sleep, so SHOO!" she waved her hands at Harry and Ron.

As the two went out, they looked back to catch a glimpse of Hermione.

All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy bust into the infirmary and demanded, "_Where is she _?"

"My word! Mr. Malfoy, if you do not control yourself at this minute, I assure you, you will be going to Prof. Dumbledore's office!" she scolded.

"Ah, sorry," he blushed.

"It's okay, just don't do that again. Ms. Granger is right over there," she pointed as she closed the door behind her into her office.

Draco walked slowly towards Hermione's bed, not being able to look away from her pale face.

"Hermione, this is my entire fault!" he whispered, taking her hand. "If I would've known..." he trailed off.

"Hermione, talk to me!" he whispered more fiercely.

Ah, but to no such luck, he got out of the room. As he reached the door, he thought he heard a voice call out his name.

He turned around.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Draco," she managed to croak out.

"Hermione!" he half yelled, and rushed besides the bed.

"Are you all right? I'm so sorry about our fight. Do you forgive me?" he babbled.

Hermione put up a shaking finger to her lips.

"Shh!"

Draco nodded. "Anything for you!"

"Sing a song for me, Draco!" she pleaded.

"No," said Draco.

"You said anything!" she replied putting an emphasize on anything.

"I don't want to…"

"You said that this was your fault…"

"Argh, okay fine."

"You are my sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You are my sunshine. Please don't take my sunshine away."

Hermione laughed silently. "You sang it wrong, you know?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Like I care?"

Hermione whispered, "Am I really your sunshine?"

Draco ... nodded his head slowly.

Hermione smiled, and her eyelids began to droop down, until she was fast asleep.

-

"Oy! Potter! Your friend Granger is awake, you know. If you were a good friend like you say you are, why don't you go and see her?"

"What? Mya is awake?" asked Ron, using his nickname for Hermione.

The two rushed into the hospital wing, leaving Draco shaking his head.

-

"Mya!" yelled Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, I will not tolerate having you shout here!" Madame Pompfrey said.

Ron grinned sheepishly, before running to Hermione.

Harry followed Ron's action similarly.

"Hermione! Are you all right?" they asked.

"I'm so sorry for not seeing and caring about you!" protested Ron.

"It's all right."

"Oh my gosh! Are you hurt? Are you feeling all right?" asked Harry frantically.

"It's okay! Besides, Draco was here when I woke up and he cheered me up a lot."

At the mention of Draco's name, Harry's eyes flashed.

"_Malfoy_?"

Hermione winced, but nonetheless nodded.

"I will not have him sitting next to you, Hermione!" he pleaded.

"He might be hurting you!"

"Look Harry. I know him now. He is not evil anymore. Why can't you and Ron respect him or at least give him a chance. He's more than what meets the eye!"

Harry shook his head and said sorrowfully, "It seems like you've already made your decision. Bye Mya," he said before running out of the room.

Ron flung his head to look at Harry.

"Er, sorry Mya. It. Well he just has some problems. I'll go talk to him. I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Wait, Ron!" she croaked.

"Do you approve of Draco and me?" asked Hermione.

"Whatever makes you happy, Mya. Whatever makes you happy," and he walked out to find him mate.

Hermione closed her eyes.

What was so wrong with Draco?

Nothing.

He was absolutely perfect.

Perfect in every way. Hermione blushed, and she fell asleep.

-

Draco wandered aimlessly down the halls and came to a complete stop in front of the Gryffindor common rooms.

He was just about to threaten the portrait to open up for him when he heard Potter and Weasley's voice.

"She doesn't like me, Ron!" said Harry.

"It's all right."

"No it isn't. It wouldn't be bad if she liked another Gryffindor, but a Slytherin?"

Draco smiled. They obviously were talking about Hermione.

"I could just punch Malfoy's balls off."

Draco chuckled quietly. "That's I'd like to see!" whispered Draco to himself.

That was all he needed to hear, and he slipped back down the halls where he came from.

-

A couple of days later, Hermione was able to come out and go back to her normal schedule.

She made her way to the Great Hall and opened it.

She walked over to wear Harry and Ron was sitting, and sat down by Harry.

Harry looked up and frowned. He moved farther away from his "best friend."

Hermione pretended not to notice this, but inside her heart was breaking.

Ron shot a glare at Harry, and patted Hermione's left hand.

"It'll be all right!" he whispered.

Hermione almost made it through breakfast, when she heard Harry's loud whisper.

"Did you hear about ... Hermione? She's so stupid. She's falling for that dumb jerk, Malfoy! She must be out of her mind. I can't believe it! She obviously isn't a Gryffindor like she says she is," said Harry to Neville and Dean.

Hermione took a shuddering breath, and said, "Harry. Why are you doing this? We're best friends! Why are you spreading rumors?"

"I am and never will be friends with a Slytherin lover," Harry said coldly.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed her book bag, and sped out of the Great Hall.

Ron shook his head. "You've gone too far." He got up and raced after Hermione.

-

Draco was seated at the Slytherin table, and could hear every word of Harry and Hermione's fight. Personally, it broke Draco's heart to see Hermione fighting with Harry. Especially seeing that Hermione was losing the fight.

When Hermione ran out, he was about to get up to comfort her, when he saw Weasley get up.

"I'll talk to her later," he promised himself.

-

"Hermione! Open up the door!"

"Please!" yelled Ron.

"You're never gonna get anywhere!"

He heard the door's lock click open, and Ron raced inside the room, to find Hermione sitting glumly on the bed.

He hugged her hard, and said, "It's gonna be all right!"

Hermione asked, her voice wavering a bit, "Why ... Why is ... Harry so mad?"

"He ... Er ... He has a crush on you, Hermione," replied Ron.

"Oh, so he was jealous," said Hermione without feeling.

"Well, I was a bit worried, too. But then, I saw you dancing with Malfoy and I knew that you had to love him," said Ron.

"Thanks, Ron…"

Ron asked, "You're gonna be all right?"

Hermione nodded.

"It's time I had a talk with that so called friend of yours!"

Ron said, "You know, Hermione. I'm here if you need somebody to rely on. I love you and I'll always be by your side. You got to know that!"

"Thanks Ron. I love you, too."

Ron went outside and went to find his friend again.

-

Hermione sat on her bed thinking about stuff when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Can I come in?" asked a male voice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, another chapter done. So sorry it took so long. Please review as always. I'm sorry if you don't like how Ron is the protective one and Harry is the rash one. That's the way it just came out to be and I'm still not sure what's it gonna be like in the future, but please stick with it for me! Thanks. Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Thank you:**

**Kim**: Thanks so much! Your review made my day. And made me want to update. Hope you like this chapter.

**Sarahamanda**: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**Arwen**: Lol, your review made me very happy! Thanks so much!

**Sess9**: I know! But you can finally find out what happens to Hermione. Thanks for reviewing!

**I aM taMi xPp**: Lol, yeah, they don't but I was going a bit extreme the night I wrote the chapter! And I totally forgot about Draco's eyes. Thanks for your review!

**AraelMoonchild**: Oh my gosh! Thanks SOO much for your review! Made me laugh, and start working on the twelfth chapter.

**Strawberryjam11**: Thanks! Ah, yeah, continuing for all you readers out there! Hope you like this chapter! Please review again!

**Azncandiefreek**: Thanks! Yeah, it is? Well, hope this chapter isn't confusing.

**Darkshadow36**: Thanks so much! The emails, they motivated me too! Hope you like this chapter!

**Ellie**: Thank you so much for sticking to my story. I hope you like this chapter and review as always!

**Vsakura**: I know! They were getting so well, and as to the twitching part, well you'll see in this chapter.

**Lady Jade Green**: Thanks! Lol, yeah Hermione is moody, but I think when like I'm mad, I make her mad, so yeah. I'm moody A LOT! Cuz of school and all! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks so much!  
**  
Silverxsakura**: Hey told you I was going to update. Partially cuz I promised, and cuz you were so helpful today, so thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

**Shea LaRoc**: Yay! I finally finished. Thanks I really appreciate your review. It meant a lot to me!

**Leave your email in a review if you want me to email you the next time you update. Thank you for your major support! **

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap of Chapter 12:**

**Hermione sat on her bed thinking about stuff when she heard a knock on the door.**

**"Hermione? Can I come in?" asked a male voice.**

-

**Chapter 13:**

Hermione turned around from where she was sitting.

"Draco?" she asked.

Draco stood by the door, grinning sheepishly.

"Are you all right?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well, if you call losing your best friend for who knows what reasons, then I guess I am all right," muttered Hermione.

Draco sighed. "I saw that fight. You want me to beat Potter up for you?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm _not_ kidding," said Draco.

"No, it's okay. I might as well lay here and think about all my happy memories that I've had with Harry. I don't think our friendship will ever be the same," she said.

Draco closed the door, and walked over to Hermione, and sat down besides her. He carelessly draped an arm over her shoulder.

Hermione smiled and the two leaned back against the wall, their feet propped up by Hermione's bed.

Grateful for the silence, Hermione leaned her head on Draco's chest. She fell asleep soon after.

-

"Dang it! I'm going all soft for her!" thought Draco.

He gently pushed back a lock of hair from Hermione's face.

Listening to Hermione's rhythmic breathing, he too began to grow sleepy.

He lay his head on Hermione's and fell asleep.

-

"Harry!" yelled Ron.

"What?" said Harry, glaring at Ron.

"What you said in the Great Hall made Hermione really pissed off. What's with you man?"

"I don't care!" Harry said.

"You should be glad that Hermione found somebody to be with! She's finally happy. And as I hate to say this, I think Malfoy and her would be a good match!" protested Ron.

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this!" murmured Harry. "The day my two best friends stab me in the back!"

"What is your problem? Whenever you and I had problems, Hermione was there for us. So why can't you support her?"

"Why does it have to be Malfoy? The freakin' Slytherin prince, for Merlin's sake! If it was somebody else, but Malfoy? Come on!"

"Okay, mate. Whatever, I'm gonna go find Hermione."

Ron walked out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry alone.

-

Draco sighed as he woke up.

"This is not a bad way to wake up!" he thought.

He untangled himself from Hermione, and got up to leave.

Just as he was leaving, he decided to leave a note for his beloved.

_Dear Hermione,  
I hope you are all right. I'm just going to go out for a walk to clear my head. I'll see you tonight. Don't worry about me, I'll be thinking about you.  
Love, Draco_

He walked out of the Heads' tower, and walked straight into

"Weasley!" groaned Draco.

"Malfoy!" was the reply.

Draco glared at Ron, and was starting to leave, when Ron startled Draco by grabbing him on the arm.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Okay," sneered Draco, stopping in his tracks.

"Outside, privately."

"Fine."

The two walked outside.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Okay look. I don't want to fight with you, for Hermione's sake. She really likes you, so I think we should call a truce and put our bet off. She has too much to deal with already."

"Bet? Oh, darn. I forgot we even had a bet!" groaned Draco.

"Yeah, well anyway, how bout you and I become ... well friends?" Ron asked weakly.

Draco looked at Ron suspiciously, before nodding.

"Okay, but for Hermione's sake!"

"But if you hurt one hair on Hermione, you'll wish you were never alive!"

"Okay!" repeated Draco, "I get it!"

The two went off their own separate ways.

-

"Harry?" asked a timid voice.

Harry turned around, and saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, standing in front of him.

"Yeah?" he muttered, carelessly.

"Are you all right?"

"Fine, why do you ask," he mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Well, because I didn't see you at dinner, and so I thought..." she trailed off.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"Is it Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Yes. It's always her isn't it?"

Ginny walked over to Harry, and sat down.

"So... Ginny, who do you fancy?" asked Harry, changing the subject.

"Oh, nobody," said Ginny, as she blushed.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Well, come on. A guy would have to be blind not to notice you."

"Are you blind Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I mean..." Ginny turned red. "Oops, sorry, I … um … I'll just go now…"

Harry turned to look at Ginny. "You mean it?"

"What?"

"You ... You like me?" asked Harry, his voice wavering.

"Well, yeah. But you probably don't like..."

Ginny was silenced by Harry's kiss. She melted into him, and soon, the two were having a complete make out session right in the Gryffindor common room, when all of a sudden...

"_What the heck is going on?" _roared Ron.

"Er... Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Hey pal. Uh, we're ... um... We're together now."

Ron grabbed a hold of Harry's arm, and dragged his upstairs.

"What is wrong with you? Are you using Ginny? One minute you're hung up about Hermione, and the next you're kissing my sister!"

"Okay, I really like Ginny! Do you have a problem with that?" asked Harry.

"Yes, if you play my sister Harry, you'll die!" he threatened.

Harry nodded. "Look, Ron. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you."

Ron froze, and then nodded his head. "Okay."

The two were silent, before cracking up in identical grins.

"I could never stay mad at you."

"...And you were so angry..."

"...Whatever!"

"Harry, you know you still have to apologize to Hermione."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I will now. Tell Ginny where I am?"

Ron nodded.

Harry walked over to Hermione's room, said the password, which Hermione had told him, and entered quietly.

There was Hermione, sitting in an armchair, reading.

"Uh, Hermione?" asked Harry.

She looked up and saw Harry.

"Harry?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Look I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to go all crazy on you. I guess I was just doing it, cause I was a bit jealous."

"A bit?" asked Hermione with her eyebrows raised.

"Fine! A lot!"

Hermione grinned and got up, gently placing the book down.

She hugged Harry and grinned.

"I'm sorry too. But..."

"You like Malfoy."

Hermione grinned sheepishly.

"Uh, Hermione, you might not like this, but I'm with Ginny now."

Hermione shook her head.

"Ginny is one of my best friends! If you hurt her Harry, I'm going to hurt you!" she said, threateningly.

Harry grinned.

"Funny, you and Ron both said the same thing!"

Harry said bye, and went outside, to go find Ginny.

Hermione sat down, happily.

"Well, problem one solved!" she thought to herself.

-

Draco stepped into the room cautiously, and found Hermione reading, with a grin on her face.

"Hey! Why are you so happy?" he asked curiously.

"Is it my fault that I'm happy?" she replied, innocently.

"No, but you were so sad before."

"Well, Harry came in and said sorry."

"Wonder Boy finally apologized to you?" he grinned.

"Draco…"

"Haha, I'm just kidding. Now I have you all to myself!" he said, enveloping her in a hug.

* * *

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. I hope you have a nice spring break. Please read and review! **

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap of Chapter 13:**

**Draco stepped into the room cautiously, and found Hermione reading, with a grin on her face.**

**"Hey! Why are you so happy?" he asked curiously.**

**"Is it my fault that I'm happy?" she replied, innocently.**

**"No, but you were so sad before."**

**"Well, Harry came in and said sorry."**

**"Wonder Boy finally apologized to you?" he grinned.**

**"Draco…"**

**"Haha, I'm just kidding. Now I have you all to myself!" he said, enveloping her in a hug.**

-

**Chapter 14:**

Hermione looked up with surprise.

"All to yourself, eh?" she asked, grinning.

Draco grinned sheepishly, "Well, maybe not all to myself, but now I don't have to worry about you and Potter being together."

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"So you were really jealous of me ... and Harry?" she asked.

"Well, er... Yeah," admitted Draco.

Hermione threw back her head and laughed. "You're really funny, Draco!" she said, smacking him lightly on his leg.

"Well, there's completely zero chance of me being with Harry," Hermione said.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because I just found out that he's dating Ginny," Hermione said brightly.

"The little Weasley girl who's been having a crush on Potter for like, years?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Yeah," said Hermione, her eyes dreamy. "Her wish actually came true. I'm so happy for her," she trailed off.

Draco looked at Hermione thoughtfully. Hermione was not a selfish girl, but when he heard the words that came out of her mouth, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault.

"And what is your wish Ms. Hermione Granger?" he asked in a mock gentleman like tone.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream and sighed. "I don't have any wishes," she muttered softly.

Draco nodded, "Uh-huh. I believe you!"

"Quit being sarcastic!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Even if I did, why would I tell ... Draco Malfoy?"

"Because you like him so much!" smirked Draco.

"Whatever," she shook her head.

"Please! I want to know what your wish is!" Draco said, kneeling on the ground in front of Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, but her eye caught Draco's.

"Oh my gosh! Quit giving me the puppy dog eyes! How come you and Ron always do that?" she asked.

Draco pouted and blinked his eye a couple of times as if trying not to cry.

Hermione threw up her hands.

"Fine! My wish was always to ... well date a guy who loved me for me. And we would have a happily ever marriage..." she said, looking up in the ceiling.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Typical. Isn't that what all women want now a days?"

"Hermione?" he asked again, when she didn't respond.

He shook his hand in front of her eyes and she suddenly blinked. "Huh?" she asked.

Draco stood up.

"Hermione. Since you just told me what your wish was, I'll tell you mine."

Hermione leaned her back against the wall. "Now this I've got to hear!" she exclaimed.

"My wish is..." he stopped, pausing for effect. "To be the most handsome guy in the wizarding world! To have women at my feet!" Draco said.

Hermione could not hide her smile, and pretty soon she began laughing outrageously.

"How conceited!" she screamed. "That will never happen. Because you know who's tied with you as Hogwarts biggest heart throbber?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Draco, his eyes as round as saucers.

"The one and only, Harry Potter!" she announced.

"No freakin' way!" he gasped.

"Yes," said Hermione, grinning.

"Look at the way he's pulling at his hair! He's just too cute!" she thought to herself.

"I must try to improve my image! I need to work out more!" said Draco.

Hermione nodded, "You need to get into shape."

Draco took a sharp intake of breath, before taking one of Hermione's pillows, and hitting her head.

"Hey!"

-

_Draco's POV: _

I barely even know this girl, and already I'm comfortable with her. It seems as if she's looking into me. She seems to have forgotten all the years when I have made her life miserable. How can she do that?

She's really ... affecting me. It's as if all I ever do is think about her.

She's driving me nuts!

Am I mental?

Oh, and if I ever told Hermione my real wish, she'd laugh at me

-

_Hermione's POV_:

Okay, so Harry is with Ginny. I am not jealous. But ... I sometimes wonder about myself.

I'm in the seventh year at Hogwarts. I'll soon graduate and move out. Who will I live with?

Draco didn't laugh at my wish. He's so understanding. Too bad he's a Slytherin.

-

_Regular POV_:

Hermione lay exhausted on her bed.

Draco had forfeited the pillow fight that the two were having on Hermione's bed.

He then left the room, after saying good-bye to Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "It's as if he's my friend, but I want us to be more."

"Ugh! Life is so confusing! Why is there guys in our life to make us worry?" she asked herself a loud.

"Because if there wasn't, then you would be bored," said a deep voice.

"_Ron_!" yelled Hermione. "You scared me!"

She chucked one of her big fluffy pillows at her best friend.

Ron laughed and ducked quickly.

"Who were you talking about?" inquired Ron, walking over to sit on Hermione's bed.

"Who's the _guy_?" he asked, putting an emphasis on the word guy.

"Nobody," said Hermione.

"Was it ... Draco Malfoy?" teased Ron.

"No!" said Hermione.

Ron nodded knowingly.

"Right."

Hermione smacked Ron lightly on the head.

"You and Harry sometimes annoy the heck out of me!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that's what we're here for."

Hermione smiled, and leaned her head against Ron's shoulders.

"Hey, I had a talk with Malfoy the other day."

"You did?" asked Hermione. "What happened?"

"Well, I called a truce with him."

"You did?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's so funny! I can't believe it!" she squealed.

"Believe it. You were just so ... cute the other day when Harry yelled at you, and I just had to make you feel better," Ron said seriously.

"Cute, eh?" Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Er ... pretty?" asked Ron.

Hermione smiled, "Of course Ron!"

"Whatever," Ron said, "but then we decided to become ... _friends_," he said, wincing as he said 'friends.'

Hermione laughed.

"You and Malfoy! Who'd ever thought?"

"Not me!" said Ron.

"But, you did it for me, and I'm grateful." Hermione smiled, and hugged Ron.

"Thanks so much!" she said.

"You're the best!" she added.

"I know I am!" Ron joked.

-

Draco wandered down the halls and into the open fields.

He stopped by at the lake, and sat down.

"Hermione Granger," he thought. "Why does she affect me so much?"

He laid his head back against a tree.

The more he thought about it, the worse his situation sounded.

Slytherins did not date outside of Houses. End of story. And if Voldemort or Lucius ever found out that he was falling for ... a Gryffindor, who knows what would happen?

-

Hermione walked to the Great Hall with her arms linked to Ron and Harry's. She was chatting cheerfully about dinner and schoolwork.

As Hermione walked into the Great Hall, she sat down in between Harry and Ron. She saw Harry lean over and give a peck to Ginny on her cheek.

Ron grimaced, and Hermione grinned.

"You should get used to this kind of thing," Hermione lectured. "I mean after all, Harry might become your brother-in-law!"

Ron thought about it, and said, "Nah!"

He grabbed everything he could get his hands onto, while Hermione watched.

"Okay…" Hermione said.

She looked over at Harry, and saw that he was feeding Ginny.

"The _whole _wide world has gone crazy!" she proclaimed.

She looked up at Draco, and noticed his staring at her.

Hermione smiled broadly, and returned to eating.

After dinner, Hermione got up to retire to her room.

As she was walking down the long corridors, she accidentally tripped over a crack in the ground.

Hermione winced, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the harsh pain she would feel once she hit the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, remember to leave your email if you want me to email you when I update. Thank you for all your support once again! You guys are the best!**

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

-

**Recap of Chapter 14:**

**After dinner, Hermione got up to retire to her room.**

**As she was walking down the long corridors, she accidentally tripped over a crack in the ground.**

**Hermione winced, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the harsh pain she would feel once she hit the ground.**

-

**Chapter 15:**

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms grabbed Hermione around the waist, and whipped her around to face the anonymous person.

Hermione found her staring at a tall, handsome man she did not know. This 'boy' had brown hair, and blue eyes. The boy cocked his head a little, and gave Hermione a crooked grin.

"Hi," the boy said.

Hermione couldn't help but think, "He is so hot!"

"I'm Randy Adams. I just got enrolled hear from Durmstrang."

Hermione nodded, and said, "I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you," putting out a hand for him to shake.

Randy shook her hand politely and asked, "Could you ... take me to the Headmaster's office?"

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore you must mean!" Hermione jumped, and led the new boy down along the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Well since you're new here, let me be the first to welcome you to Hogwarts!" Hermione exclaimed.

Randy smiled and said, "Thanks!"

When Hermione reached the gargoyle that led up to Dumbledore, she said, "Lemon Sherbet!" and went upstairs with Randy walking behind her.

Hermione knocked, and hearing a faint "Come in!" she opened the door.

"Professor!" she exclaimed.

"I was ... walking and I found Randy. He just transferred from Durmstrang!" Hermione explained.

"Ah! Yes, I have been expecting you!" the old man said, with the famous Dumbledore twinkle in his eye.

Randy nodded. "And you have met our Head Girl Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione blushed, and said, "Well, I have business to discuss with Draco, sir. Please excuse me."

With a wave to Randy, she headed out of Dumbledore's office.

-

"What? There's a new guy at Hogwarts?" said Draco.

"Yeah, I met him after dinner," Hermione explained.

Draco frowned. "Did he do anything to you?" he asked.

"No!" Hermione grinned.

"Why? Are you jealous?" she whispered in a wicked tone of voice.

Draco shook his head. "Of course not!" he said.

Hermione only nodded her head.

"Right," she said, knowingly.

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I be ... jealous of ... a pretty boy like him?"

"How do you know he's a pretty boy?" asked Hermione.

"From the way you described him," Draco said, "It sounds like he's competing against me!"

Hermione sighed. "It's always about competition, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "Duh!"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

-

"Attention!" cried Dumbledore, over the loud chatters of students who were eating dinner in the Great Hall.

The students one by one settled down, and quietly looked up at the Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall was standing next to Dumbledore, looking strict as always, and next to her was something Hermione hadn't seen for a long time.

It was the Sorting Hat perched on a stool.

"We have a new student we just transferred here from Durmstrang. His name is Randy Adams and he will tonight, be sorted into a house. If we could all applaud," he said.

The students applauded politely, and the Great Hall doors opened, and in strolled the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was smiling at the attention, but seemed a bit embarrassed by it.

He walked up to Professor McGonagall, and waited expectantly for instructions.

She placed the hat on the boy's head as Randy took a seat on the bench.

The hat appeared to be deep in thought.

_Randy's Point of View_:

As I walked into the Great Hall, as the people of Hogwarts call it, I saw many girls grin and many guys' scowl.

I couldn't help feel happy, but embarrassed. I walked to the front, and sat down on the stool while a lady put the hat on my head.

"Hmm ... Ah, yes! Randy Adams is it? What house to put you in? Definitely not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Which to choose from? Slytherin or Gryffindor will be the two houses that I have to choose from. You have a strong mind, and you are quite sly when you want to be at times. Your parents, Emma and Justin Adams, were strong wizards and you are definitely one too. You possess a mind of determination. You best be in…"

I waited anxiously. I knew that the rest of my year depended on the one word the hat would utter soon. I was worried, and to tell you the truth, I was quite scared.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I barely heard applause. I felt some sense of relief, but also some dread.

I had heard that the Slytherin House was one of the worst houses.

Mostly all of the children's parents were deatheaters. Not mine, but...

As my eyes swept the Slytherin table, I focused them on a boy sitting in the middle. He had stormy gray eyes, and pale blond hair. He looked at me, smirking, and I thought, "My life is definitely over."

_Regular POV:_

Hermione gasped. "Slytherin? How can that be? Such a good boy," she thought.

She felt sympathy for the boy walking slowly towards the Slytherin table.

"Draco surely will make his life miserable! I'll tell him tonight to be nice to him…" she thought.

Dumbledore once again tapped his spoon on his goblet.

"Attention!" he called. "I will need to have a meeting with the Heads right away."

He caught the eye of Hermione and Draco.

Hermione finished up eating, looked at Draco, before exiting the Great Hall. As she walked down the corridors, she felt the presence of Draco behind her.

She turned her head, and smiled, "Hi."

Draco smirked back and said, "Can you believe that goody good boy Rando or whatever made it into Slytherins? He'll never fit in!"

"It's Randy, and I pity him!" Hermione said.

"What?" asked Draco in disbelief.

"Hey! He looks like a good boy, and you Slytherin people will surely corrupt his mind," said Hermione.

Draco snorted, "I'm pretty sure his mind is already corrupt, for him to be in Slytherin."

Hermione scowled, "So are you saying that _you _have a corrupt mind Draco?"

"No! Of course not, you know I'm an angelic little angel!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked faster, causing Draco to hurry up his walk to catch up to her.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough won't we?"

She said the password, and the two of them climbed the stairs into Professor Dumbledore's office, where Dumbledore greeted them.

"Please sit!" he said, waving at the two chairs in front of the table he was sitting at.

Hermione and Draco sat down, and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Well, I know you both are wondering why I called you here. I want this year to be one that the seventh years remember."

Hermione nodded.

"I am going to put you both in charge of this assignment. There will be groups of 4 and each group will be headed somewhere into the Muggle world."

"You mean like America?" Hermione asked, anxiously.

"Yes," Dumbledore said.

"Now I want you both to be in charge of the groups and the places. If it is too hard for you, then come see me. Basically, I want you to send the 4 students each to a different ... state in the United States, and there they will attend a Muggle school, and when they arrive back, they each will write a report on what was different."

The two Heads nodded.

"Now, I want you two to be in a group along with two other people," Dumbledore said.

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances.

"It is better to have you both together so you can protect one another. As you both know, you two are the strongest students here in Hogwarts. I expect you to choose the groups wisely."

Draco cleared his throat and asked, "How long will we be gone?" he asked.

"I will charm the time, so that to you it seems like 3 months, but in the wizarding world, it is merely a few days. Your parents will be notified of course."

Hermione and Draco nodded.

"This trip will take place after Christmas. And speaking of Christmas, it is coming up in a couple of weeks. Can I count on you both to do something special for Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione nodded. "You mean like Secret Santa?" she asked, getting excited.

"Of course. As long as it's appropriate," Dumbledore said.

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands like a little girl on Christmas day.

"Yes!"

"And of course there will be the dance, and I'd like you and Mr. Malfoy to plan it," Dumbledore explained.

He handed the two of them the list of everybody in 7th year, and the two thanked Dumbledore, before going to their own tower.

Hermione's eyes were pouring over the names, and Draco was doing the same with his list, when they heard a deep voice talk.

"Hey!"

Hermione looked up into the eyes of Randy.

"Hi!" she said, with her cheeks getting pink.

Draco's eyes narrowed, and he growled, "What do you want?"

Randy smiled cheerfully, oblivious to Draco's tone of voice.

"I just wanted to chat with Hermione here," he said.

Draco glanced quickly at Hermione, before taking her by the arm and saying, "I'm sorry, but she's busy. She'll see you tomorrow and it's _Granger _to you…" and dragging her away.

Hermione let herself be dragged away, since she already knew she was embarrassing herself in front of Randy.

When she got to the portrait, said the password and went inside, she snapped around, facing Draco.

"Why didn't you let me talk to him?" she wailed.

Draco shrugged. "I don't want you to have conversations with that guy."

"Why?"

"I'm suspicious that he has a thing for you," Draco said, nonchalantly.

Hermione blushed. "Really?" she squeaked.

Draco rolled his eyes, "No really!"

Hermione shook her head, "Whatever. Let's get to work on the Christmas thing first."

Draco shrugged again, before settling himself down on the couch.

Hermione plopped onto the couch besides his, and said, "Okay, so we need to do the Secret Santa gift exchange!"

Draco said, "Sure, what is it?"

Hermione's eyes brightened.

"Everybody will be assigned to one person they have to give a gift to. For three different days, that person will have to give a gift for the person that they chose out of a hat. So if I chose Ron's name out of the hat, I have to buy him three gifts. And in those three days, I receive 3 gifts also. But the gifts can't be mean or anything. And you tell absolutely no body who you are providing the gift for until the day of the Christmas ball, where there you can reveal yourself to the entire student body." Hermione exclaimed, "It's going to be wonderful. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded his head slowly.

"But how do you know what they want?" he asked.

"By observing their habits and stuff," Hermione said. "It's a really fun thing to do. I did it in 3rd grade before and it was really cool!"

Draco smirked, "I bet you got books all three days!"

Hermione scowled, "I did not! I received some very nice jewelry and stationary."

"Oh," was the response.

"And for the Christmas Ball, what is your idea?"

Draco said, "I don't care."

Hermione groaned. "Formal or casual?"

"Formal."

"Dinner, or refreshments?"

"Dinner."

"Ice sculptures?"

"Yes."

"Music?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Should we have a trip to Hogsmeade to buy the clothes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Decorations?"

"Whatever makes you happy," Draco grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You don't care about anything, do you?"

Draco shook his head, "I really don't. But I do care for you," he said.

Hermione blushed, as she looked at the fire.

"How about the trip? Who else should be in our group?" Hermione asked.

"I do not know."

"How about Harry and Ron?" Hermione suggested.

"Since you and Ron have a truce," she trailed off.

"As long as Potty and Weasley don't stick to me."

"You might become good friends!" Hermione said.

"And I'm the Minister of Magic!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Let's go to where I live. You can meet all my friends, and stuff!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco nodded absentmindedly.

"Whatever you want, Hermione. Whatever you want."

Hermione and Draco grew silent, listening to the quiet crackling of the fire.

Hermione felt her eyes begin to grow heavy, and she fell asleep on Draco's chest.

Draco leaned his head down on Hermione's for a split second, before he too fell off into sleep.

-

The next day, Hermione and Draco went to Dumbledore's office to tell him their plans.

Dumbledore grew enthusiastic of the Secret Santa idea, and he offered to direct it.

Hermione nodded, and she said, "How about a couple of days before Christmas? The third day should be Christmas."

As she walked to the Great Hall, she tilted her head up at Draco. "What do you think?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About the Secret Santa thing," she said.

"I like it," he responded.

Hermione chuckled, before entering the Great Hall to find her friends.

She waved at Draco, and sat down between Ron and Harry.

The two began to bombard her with questions on the ball and the events coming up.

"There _is _going to be a Christmas Ball right, Hermione?" asked Harry, anxiously.

"And there's going to be a feast!" added Ron.

Hermione only nodded. "I can't tell you, until tomorrow."

"Aww, you're no fun!" protested Ron and Harry.

Hermione grinned mysteriously, "Trust me, you're going to like it."

-

Draco sat down in the only available seat in the Slytherin table, which was next to that stupid new kid.

He sat down and quickly jammed up a toast and buttering a blueberry muffin.

"Hey," said Randy.

Draco slowly turned. "What do you want?" asked Draco.

Randy smiled, "I wanted to say hi."

He began talking until Draco got so fed up, that he said, "Look, I don't care. So please shut up, so I can eat my breakfast in peace!"

The two began to eat silently.

Dumbledore got up from his seat and said, "Attention, there will be a Hogsmeade weekend this Saturday for all the students who decide to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas. There will be a Christmas ball, and I hope you can all attend.

So of course when the list came around of who would stay at Hogwarts during Christmas, naturally everybody signed up.

Hermione smiled, for she knew she was going to go with Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati, the fashionable girls.

As they got into the carriage, the four began discussing about guys, and pretty soon, they were at Hogsmeade.

Lavender ran out of the carriage, and ran into the store "Madame Michelle's Dress Robes" and the other three girls hurried to catch up.

Right away, all three of the girls, excluding Hermione began picking up dresses from the racks and making piles.

Hermione hated shopping and she stared glumly at the rows and rows of clothing.

She walked by herself into the back of the store, and a woman, Madame Michelle herself, came over and asked, "Do you need help?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm having a Christmas ball this coming weekend, and I need to find a dress."

Madame Michelle nodded, and her eyes swept Hermione's figure.

She began, right away, pulling dresses off the racks and pretty soon, there were two big piles.

One was of dresses that Hermione wanted to try on. The other were dresses Hermione didn't want.

Hermione went into the fitting room, and began trying dress after dress.

The other three had already found and purchased their "Oh, so perfect dress," and were waiting patiently for Hermione to go outside.

Hermione narrowed her choice to two dresses, and modeled them for her the four ladies: Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, and Michelle.

The four agreed that the red one was the best. It was strapless, off the shoulders, and it ended below her ankle. It had a modest V-neck, and it hung onto every one of Hermione's curves. They all agreed that it brought out Hermione's eyes, and Hermione, fed up with shopping, decided to buy it.

After leaving the store, and thanking Madame Michelle, she declared that she needed a Butterbeer, so they four headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"I need a break from shopping!" she announced, dramatically.

Ginny grinned, "You must have had a hard time, deciding which dress you wanted."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

The four stepped into the shop, and spotted Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and some other Gryffindors; they hurried over, and slid into the booth.

Harry gave Ginny a peck on the cheek, much to Ron's disgust, and said, "So did you girls have any luck?"

Ginny nodded, and said, "Hermione found the most gorgeous dress! It's so beautiful, and it looks great on her!"

Hermione blushed, and retorted, "No! I couldn't find _one_ dress that I liked, so I just picked this one," she said, holding up her shopping bag with the dress inside.

"No, Hermione will be the most beautiful girl at the dance. We ought to have that Queen and King of the ball!" Parvati exclaimed.

Hermione blinked. "Yes! We should. I'm going to go ask Dumbledore as soon as we get back!"

Lavender grinned, "Well, we all know whose going to win it now."

Dean chucked. "Hermione the Queen! This will forever be remembered. Please don't forget us 'little people' or we'll be sure to cry!"

Hermione by now was bright red.

"If you guys don't shut up, I'll hex all of you!"

Dean pretended to hide behind Seamus. "Quick! Hide me, I'm scared!"

The group of Gryffindors chuckled.

Hermione's face grew mock serious. "I'm serious guys. If you don't shut up..." she trailed off, warningly.

Ginny pretended to shriek, and she dove behind Harry. "Harry! Protect me!"

Harry groaned, and said, "So ... Hermione. What's that project of yours that you're working on with Malfoy about?"

Hermione grinned, "You'll have to wait. I'm sorry, but Heads only. I can't tell you. It's against the rules!"

"Aww, when did I ever care about the rules?" asked Ron.

"Just trust me! It's gonna be so cool!"

The group nodded, and then it was time to go.

Hermione got into a carriage, this time with Harry and Ron and Ginny.

The four got into a conversation on Quidditch and before long, they were back at Hogwarts.

It was dinner, and the Hall was silent, because Dumbledore was making an announcement.

"This year, we will be having something called ... Secret Santa, that our Head Girl Hermione Granger suggested."

All the people who came from Muggle schools squealed excitedly.

"Now, it will be that everybody will have a name that they have to provide a gift for, for three days. You will receive a gift everytime you give out one. Nobody is to know whom you get, and at the Christmas Ball, you can then reveal yourselves. We will decide on the names right now. And you'll have tomorrow to decide what gift. You can't ask others, but you need your own judgement. Understood?"

The students nodded their heads in unison.

"Now, I have all your names in this ... hat and when I call up your names, you are each to pick one."

Hermione waited anxiously for her turn, and she got up when she was called.

She strolled down the long hall, to Dumbledore, and she gave him a tiny smile, before putting her right hand into the hat.

She felt her hand brush over many pieces of paper, and then she chose one, and pulled back her hand out.

As she walked back to her table, she opened the paper and read the name...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, one more chapter till I reach the end! Keep up the reviews. Everytime I read them I get all happy. Lol, I hope you like this chapter. Also, if you want me to email you when I update next time, please leave your email address in a review. I'll try to update as fast as possible!**

**Love, LiLbLueangeL1223 **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 of **True Love?**

Summary: Draco is Head Boy, Hermione is Head Girl. Both Seventh Year at Hogwarts, both enemies. But they didn't expect to slowly fall into love.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

__

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!

and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death.

By Elizabeth Barrett Browning

- -- - --

****

Recap from Chapter 15:

"This year, we will be having something called ... Secret Santa, that our Head Girl Hermione Granger suggested."  
  
All the people who came from Muggle schools squealed excitedly.  
  
"Now, it will be that everybody will have a name that they have to provide a gift for, for three days. You will receive a gift everytime you give out one. Nobody is to know whom you get, and at the Christmas Ball, you can then reveal yourselves. We will decide on the names right now. And you'll have tomorrow to decide what gift. You can't ask others, but you need your own judgement. Understood?"  
  
The students nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"Now, I have all your names in this ... hat and when I call up your names, you are each to pick one."  
  
Hermione waited anxiously for her turn, and she got up when she was called.  
  
She strolled down the long hall, to Dumbledore, and she gave him a tiny smile, before putting her right hand into the hat.  
  
She felt her hand brush over many pieces of paper, and then she chose one, and pulled back her hand out.  
  
As she walked back to her table, she opened the paper and read the name...

****

- -- - -- - --

Chapter 16:

Hermione groaned, "Blaise Zabini."

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table, until her eyes looked upon the brown haired boy.

He was handsome, but not as hot as Draco was.

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

As she walked inside, she bumped into Ginny who was mumbling to herself.

"Hey, Ginny," she said. "What's up?"

"You know how I'm not supposed to tell anybody who I chose for Secret Santa?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah," said Hermione.

"Well, don't tell anybody but I have Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"I have Blaise Zabini," she said.

Ginny squealed.

"Oh! Can I please trade you?" she asked.

Hermione shrugged.

"Once, he helped me on my Astronomy homework. He's really nice!"

Hermione grinned, "In that case,"

They both swapped papers.

And they both grinned happily.

- -- -- ---

"Stupid Muggle thing!" muttered Draco, as he read the name on his piece of paper.

"Randy Adams," it said.

"What do I care about that stupid guy?"

He rolled his eyes, and grinned, "I wonder who will be _my_ Secret Santa."

- --

In breakfast the next morning, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

"Since we are doing the **Secret Santa **gift exchange," he said, emphasizing the word Secret Santa, "it would probably be appropriate for me to allow you to go on the Hogsmeade."

The students cheered aloud.

"So, today I will let you go on to the town, and buy ONE gift for your 'receiver' and I will do the same tomorrow."

Dumbledore sat back down, and as he did, Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron.

"Let's go into town together!" she said, excitedly.

Harry and Ron both blushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Sorry 'Mione. I have to go with Ginny. I er … promised her," said Harry.

Hermione sighed, and then turned to Ron.

"I have to go shopping with Lavender. But you're welcome to join us!" he exclaimed, brightly.

Hermione shivered. "No! Anything is better than shopping with Lavender," she cried.

Ron groaned. "Aww, fine!" he protested.

Hermione walked away from Harry and Ron and went over to the carriages.

She entered one of the carriages, took a seat, and closed her eyes.

__

"How could Harry and Ron choose their girlfriends over me?" she thought furiously.

Suddenly, there came a slow lazy drawl.

"Hermione! What are you doing here without Potter and Weasly?"

Hermione's eyes fluttered opened, and they focused on the form of Draco Malfoy.

He took a seat across from her and smirked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."

"Right. Here you are, sitting in this carriage, _alone, _and you expect me to think nothing is wrong. How thick do you think I am?" asked Draco.

Hermione chuckled.

Draco patted the seat next to him and said, "Sit next to me."

Hermione willingly complied, and she stood up and made way over to Draco.

"So, tell me now what's wrong!" Draco exclaimed.

Resting her head in the crook of Draco's shoulder, she said, "Harry and Ron didn't want to spend the day with me. They'd rather be with their girlfriends."

"I knew it had something to do with breakfast this morning!" said Draco.

"You were watching me?" asked Hermione, looking up.

"Well, somebody has to!"

Hermione looked down at her fingers.

"I guess I was just feeling a bit rejected, and jealous."

Draco grinned.

"Stupid, huh?" she asked.

Draco's eyes widened.

"Of course not!"

Hermione smiled, and pretty soon, with Draco's arm around her shoulders, she fell asleep.

- --- ---

****

Draco's POV:

As I looked down at Hermione, I couldn't help but feel something deep down in my heart.

It was as if somebody was tugging at it, not wanting to let go.

I had never felt this before, and I am pretty sure it has something to do with Hermione.

When she told me of what had happened between her and her so called friends, I had felt angry, and a bit _jealous._

Can you believe, me … getting jealous?

I can not believe it either.

Something is definitely up.

And I still have to buy a gift for that stupid idiot.

- -- ---

****

Hermione's POV:

I awoke to some person shaking my shoulders.

I couldn't tell who it was, but they smelled _good._

I slowly opened my eyes, yawning.

"Draco!" I yelped.

He smiled a heart-stopping smile, before saying, "It's time to go, Sleepy head!"

I rolled my eyes, and got off of the carriage, and he followed.

"Let's go to the…"

"No!" I shouted.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"How do you know what I'm going to say next?" he asked.

I grinned, "You want me to go to the Quidditch shop! But I want to go to the Bookstore, so I guess its goodbye."

He waved at me and I the same, before stepping into Flourish and Blotts.

The bells on the door tinkled, as I entered the store. I took a deep gulp of air as I stepped inside.

The smell of fresh books was always a favorite smell to me.

The lady at the check out place smiled at me, and I waved, before heading into the corner I always went to.

The bookstore no longer only sold schoolbooks, but it was like the Muggle book store "Borders."

My eyes scanned the romance section of books, before settling on one. I picked it out curiously and began reading.

Suddenly, a voice to my right said, "You like romance?"

I looked up, startled, and gazed into Randy Adam's blue eyes.

I nodded, shyly, and smiled tentatively.

He grinned and said, "Well, I'll just go back to the Horror section. Just wanted to say 'hi' because you looked kind of sad."

I smiled, said thanks, and he walked away.

After buying a couple of books, I walked into the Quidditch store, hoping to find something perfect for Draco.

As I walked a couple of times around the whole store, I still couldn't decide on the perfect thing for him.

All of a sudden, Pansy Parkinson went up to me.

"Hey!" she said, nodding.

I nodded to her.

She smiled a mysterious smile.

"I know you're trying to find a good gift for Draco."

I gasped, "How'd you know."

She shrugged. "I could tell from your face."

I nodded at her, before looking away.

"I can help you, you know," she suggested.

I looked up, "Really, you will?" I asked.

"Sure, I have been friends with Draco ever since I was born. I'm practically considered his sister. I'll shop with you and see if you can find him anything."

I nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a wave of her hand.

****

Regular POV:

Hermione smiled gratefully at Pansy, and followed her around the Quidditch Store.

- -- ---- -----

****

Author's Note: Here is Chapter 16! Not much happening, but I am just very tired, and something is dreadfully wrong with my computer, making it hard for me to even turn on the Internet! Well, I hope you all like this chapter even though there isn't much action and nothing really happens.

Next chapter's events:

Hermione gives her gift to Draco.

More friendship problems…

Something happening between Hermione and Randy…

A stronger friendship bond between Pansy and Hermione…

And the Dance is coming up.

****

Thank you all for your support! I could not have made it this far without you. Please review! The more reviews, the faster the 17th chapter arrives!

Love y'all!

-LiLbLueangeL1223


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 of True Love? … is finally here!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?

Recap from Chapter 16:

****

"I know you're trying to find a good gift for Draco."

I gasped, "How'd you know."

She shrugged. "I could tell from your face."

I nodded at her, before looking away.

"I can help you, you know," she suggested.

I looked up, "Really, you will?" I asked.

"Sure, I have been friends with Draco ever since I was born. I'm practically considered his sister. I'll shop with you and see if you can find him anything."

I nodded.

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a wave of her hand.

Regular POV:

Hermione smiled gratefully at Pansy, and followed her around the Quidditch Store.

- -- ---

"Uh, Pansy?" asked Hermione.

Pansy turned around, "Yeah?" she asked.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you hated me…" Hermione trailed off.

Pansy shrugged, "It's just that I haven't seem Draco so in love. It's a better sight than of him always scowling," Pansy said, thoughtfully.

Hermione blushed, and said, "You mean you don't mind that Draco's in love with a … Muggle-born?"

Pansy shrugged again. "No. My family isn't that strict. You should see Lucius though. He treats Draco painfully. I guess I was just jealous when Draco kept staring at you."

Hermione nodded, "But you're okay with it? And your friends?"

Pansy shook her head, "Yeah. I don't really care, and neither does the rest of the Slytherins. You only have to worry about Lucius. Don't tell Draco that I told you, but Lucius beats up Narcissa."

Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her lips.

"How?"

Pansy sighed.

"I feel really bad for Draco. All his life, he's never experienced love before. I think this is the first time he ever has."

Hermione nodded.

"Let's get shopping … shall we?"

- -- --- ----

Draco yawned, as he wandered through the stores of Hogsmeade. He still was trying to find a gift for that git … Randy Adams.

Draco approached a store and just went inside.

He pointed to a random object, paid for it, and exited the store. Whistling, he thought, "Finished with my work! Now, what shall I do?"

Draco walked to the Three Broomsticks, found Blaise, and sat down next to him.

He waved the Madame Rosmerta over, and ordered a 'fire whiskey' before talking to Blaise.

Thirty minutes passed, and Draco got up from where he was.

"Catch you later, Zabini," he said, before walking out the door.

Draco paid for his drink, and then later walked into Flourish and Blotts.

The door tinkled as he walked in.

"Good afternoon," the clerk said.

Draco nodded his head politely, and walked over to the part of the store where they sold the new books.

He flipped through a couple of them before smiling, as he read one of the books.

He purchased it, and strolled out of the store.

It was time for him to get back to the carriages, and as he looked around, he could see Potter and Weasly, cuddling up to their girlfriends.

He grimaced at the sight.

Draco rolled his eyes, and strode purposefully towards Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender.

"Potter."

Harry looked up from Ginny's face, and glared, when he realized Draco was talking to him.

"What do you want?" he spat.

Draco smirked.

"Nothing. Just wanted to let you know that Hermione is mad at you. I can see why. It's disgusting watching you and Weasly here make kissy faces at your girlfriends. What's that Muggle phrase they always say? Oh, yeah! Get a room!" Draco said, as he walked away from the 2 couples.

- -- ---

Hermione bought Draco's gift, and as she walked outside with Pansy, she thanked her continually.

"Thank you Pansy!"

"Jeez! For the hundredth time, stop thanking me Granger!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide, "Call me Hermione!"

Pansy coughed.

"Stop thanking me, _Hermione!"_

Hermione, not realizing the sarcasm, smiled.

"Okay."

Pansy and Hermione both went into a carriage.

Sitting down across from each other, they started a conversation.

A few minutes later, Draco interrupted it.

"Am I bothering you two ladies?"

Pansy jumped up.

"It's okay. You can come in Draco. I'll just go outside. It's okay."

Hermione started to say, "No!"

But Draco shushed her.

"Thanks Pansy!"

"Anytime, Malfoy!"

They exchanged a laugh, before Draco went into the carriage.

"Hi, Hermione!" he said, brightly.

Hermione smiled, "Draco," she said, with a nod.

Draco smiled too, and settled himself down next to Hermione. Wrapping an arm casually around her waist, he said, "So … whose your Secret Santa?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"If I tell you, then that just defeats the whole purpose!" she said, grinning.

Draco, without realizing it, bent his head towards Hermione.

"Oh my gosh!" thought Hermione. "He's gonna kiss me!"

Just as their lips were about to meet, the carriages started to move, and Draco's lips brushed Hermione's hair.

He blushed bright red, and Hermione giggled.

Draco looked up at her, and tried to look menacing.

"Oh, you think this is funny, do you?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, not able to contain her giggles.

Draco pouted, and he began to tickle her until she gasped.

"Stop!"

Draco stopped, and Hermione relaxed, leaning her back against the couch.

Draco, not able to resist the sight, leaned his head towards Hermione again, and this time, their lips met.

Draco brushed his lips over Hermione's and pulled back.

Hermione sighed.

She laid her head on Draco's chest, and said, "You know what, Draco?"

Draco put his head on Hermione's.

"What?" he said, in his deep voice, making Hermione giggle, as she felt his body vibrate when he talked.

"That was my…" Hermione gulped, "first kiss."

Draco's eyes widened. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah."

"But what about you and that Krum dude?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head; "We never kissed."

Draco sighed, "Man! I never knew!"

Hermione chuckled, "I just wanted you to know."

Draco nodded.

"You're not … mad are you?" she asked.

Draco glared at her, "Of course not! If anything, I feel more protective of you!" he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Hermione.

Hermione laughed, but she couldn't help asking, "So … Draco … who was your first kiss?"

Draco racked his brain and said, "Pansy."

Hermione nodded. "I see," she said.

Draco nodded, too … "Of course … I was drunk…"

Hermione gasped, "You were?"

"Yeah … it was at one of my parties that my father always holds."

"Oh … okay," Hermione said.

The rest of the ride back to Hogwarts was silent.

- -- ---

"What? Hermione's mad at us?" asked Harry, his face red. "And how would Malfoy know? You don't think that they're going out?" asked Harry in disgust.

Ron pretended to not hear the question. If Harry heard about the 'truce' that Ron and Malfoy had called, well, Ron would consider Harry his best friend no more.

Ginny started to comfort Harry and for once, Ron was glad that Ginny was going out with Harry, or else Ron would be the one in Ginny's place.

Ron looked outside the carriage, before stating, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

Harry glared at Ron.

"Ron, how can you care about the day more than your own friend Hermione?"

"I thought you and Hermione made up," piped up Ginny. "Remember the last time you had a fight, Harry? You apologized to her, and do you remember what she did that pissed you off so much?"

"She looked at Malfoy…" Harry trailed off.

Ginny nodded, "And you said you were okay with it."

Harry groaned, "So I obviously can't be mad at Hermione if I said it was okay!" Harry slapped himself on the forehead.

"All right, Hermione has a reason to be mad at me," Harry said.

Ron stared at Harry, "What about me?" he asked, pitifully.

Harry shrugged.

- -- ---

As soon as Hermione got to Hogwarts, she jumped out of the carriage, and onto the snow. Draco mimicked her actions.

Before Hermione could get far, Draco pulled her arm back.

"Hermione, are you mad at me?"

Hermione glanced briefly at Draco's face, before saying a distant 'no' and heading into the castle.

Draco pulled Hermione back against a wall, where they were hidden from sight.

"Was it anything I said?" he asked.

Hermione looked anywhere but him.

"No! I'm just feeling tired."

All of a sudden, Draco let out a low growl.

"Hermione! If you're upset tell me! Don't let me guess what's wrong. I'm not a mind reader!"

Hermione sighed, "I was just pretty angry hearing that you kissed so many girls."

Draco laughed, "I see."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna go now," and she ran off.

Draco sighed, and he raked a hand through his hair.

"How am I gonna make her feel better?" he asked, before an idea popped into his head.

- -- ---

__

Christmas Day

"Happy Christmas!" shouted Lavender, hitting Hermione's head softly with a pillow.

Hermione grunted and opened her eyes.

"Lavender! Close the windows!" she said, frowning at the sunlight peeking in.

Lavender only chuckled, and Hermione glanced down at the foot of the bed, seeing her presents.

She squealed as she saw how many there were.

From Harry, she got a few books on Potions, and Defense against Dark Arts. Ron gave Hermione a box of chocolates and a book on the Chudley Cannons, hoping Hermione would start to like them. Ginny gave Hermione a new collar for Crookshanks, her cat. It was bright red, with gold bells on it. From Lavender and Parvati, she received some fashion magazines. Hagrid had given Hermione his famous 'hard fudge' and from her parents, she received some money.

Hermione changed into her clothes happily, and she went downstairs.

Finding a seat next to Harry and Ron, she slid in, and the trio exchanged a chorus of "Happy Christmas'."

Dumbledore stood up, and clapped his hands.

"I know you all are anxious to see the gift from your Secret Santa. Anytime soon, the owls will be arriving."

Hermione's eyes widened. She had forgotten all about the gift exchange.

As she took a bite of her pancakes, the Great Hall soon was filled with owls.

She looked up, and then she heard the 'plop' of a package falling down on her lap.

She quickly unwrapped it, and found a box, with a card next to it.

__

Dear Hermione, (It read)

_I am your Secret Santa, and I would like to give you this gift. I hope you like it, and I hope you'll wear it. I am pretty sure we will find out the identity of our Secret Santa tonight. Until tonight!_

Love,

Your Secret Santa.

Hermione curiously opened the box and to her delight and surprise, inside was a beautiful set of earrings.

They were small gold butterflies, which dangled around. Hermione quickly took off her earrings, and replaced them with the butterflies.

She giggled, and looked to see what her two friends received.

Harry had received a replica of a gold snitch. It was flying this way and that, only it was a miniature one, which stopped when asked to.

Ron was really happy with _his _gift. It was a poster of the Chudley Cannons, and he grinned widely when he saw it.

When Hermione looked up to see what was Draco's reaction, she grinned.

Pansy had helped Hermione pick out a _Firelight Whiz, _the best broom that had just come out.

Draco's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

__

"Who got him this gift?"

****

- -- ---

Author's Note: Yeah! Chapter 17 is done. Please review. I have to leave now, but my debate is over. And tomorrow I have a recital.

I just watched Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban **and it was really good.**

Hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you'd lyke to make a suggestion or anything leave a review. And if ya want me ta email ya when I update, tell meeh your email address in your review. Thanks so much

Bye!

-LiLbLueangeL1223


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 of True Love is here.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?  
  
Recap from Chapter 17:  
  
When Hermione looked up to see what was Draco's reaction, she grinned.  
  
Pansy had helped Hermione pick out a Firelight Whiz, the best broom that had just come out. Draco's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.  
  
"Who got him this gift?"  
  
**- -- --- ----  
  
Hermione laughed to herself, appreciating Draco's surprise.  
  
The broom itself had been expensive. It cost more than 50 galleons, but Hermione had gotten a discount shopping with Pansy.  
  
Fortunately, shopping with Pansy had its advantages. Pansy was related to the owner of the store ... or rather, she dated him.  
  
He gave Hermione a fifty percent discount, and because Hermione still had left over money, she purchased the broom.  
  
Pansy had assured Hermione that Draco would want the broom.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Look Granger, Draco will love it. I mean, it's the Firelight Whiz! It's the best broom ever made, and I heard him talking about it the other day, and it sounded like he really wanted it."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Then why doesn't he just buy it?"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes; "Lucius doesn't always want Draco to have the best stuff!"  
  
Hermione nodded, "But I can't afford it!"  
  
Pansy smiled mischievously.  
  
"I can help you out there!"  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Hermione couldn't help but feel good that Draco had liked her present. She looked over at Pansy and grinned.  
  
Pansy smiled, and winked.  
  
Hermione got up from the table, and she went into her room.  
  
Relaxing on her bed, she heard the 'tap' on her window.  
  
Curious, she went and saw a beautiful black owl.  
  
She opened her window, and the owl flew in and landed gracefully on the railing of her bed. It stuck out its foot and Hermione walked over to it.  
  
She took the parchment from the owl, smiled at it, and walked over to her desk. Sitting down, she unrolled the parchment.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Merry Christmas! I hope you like Ferrule, my owl. I just wanted to say, please meet me in the Astronomy tower at ten. I'll be waiting.  
  
Yours,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Hermione giggled, and she nodded at the well-trained owl.  
  
The owl swooped out of the room, and glided in the air.  
  
Hermione glanced quickly at her watch and saw it was 9:45.  
  
She ran out of her room and into the Astronomy tower.  
  
- --  
  
"Draco!" she said, gasping for breath.  
  
Draco turned around, his head facing Hermione rather than facing the open window.  
  
"Hermione!" he said.  
  
He took two strides, and enfolded Hermione into his arms.  
  
Hermione giggled, and asked, "You wanted to see me?"  
  
Draco nodded, "Happy Christmas!"  
  
She nodded, and said, "Happy Christmas, now what do you want?"  
  
Draco shook his head, "Feisty, aren't we?"  
  
Hermione glared playfully at him, and smacked him lightly on the arm.  
  
She pulled away from Draco and looked at him.  
  
Draco put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a wrapped package.  
  
Hermione put a hand to her mouth, and gasped. "For me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"For you," Draco said.  
  
She squealed and leapt at him, attempting to grab him in a bear hug.  
  
She opened the package, and said, "No way!"  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, from Hermione's back.  
  
She glanced over her shoulder at him and said, "I can't take this!"  
  
Draco frowned.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's much too expensive."  
  
Hermione pulled away, and gave it back to Draco.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, and opened the package to reveal the ring.  
  
It was golden, and on it was a big diamond.  
  
The ring itself was simple. Not too fancy or anything, but Hermione loved it. Draco took Hermione's hand and slipped it on her left ring finger.  
  
"Now everybody will think that you're taken, so nobody will attempt any moves at you!" said Draco.  
  
Hermione laughed, and she said, "Really."  
  
Draco nodded, and reached into his pocket again.  
  
He pulled out another similar ring.  
  
Instead it was on a silver band, and Draco exclaimed; "Now, if you're in trouble, the ring will glow bright red. If I'm in trouble, then the ring on your finger will glow red. When red, it will start heating up."  
  
Hermione laughed and she hugged Draco, hard.  
  
"Thanks! I love it!"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"I thought you would."  
  
- -- --  
  
Hermione bustled about the bathroom trying to get ready for the Christmas Ball.  
  
She put on the red dress that she had purchased a couple of days ago, and she started to work on her hair.  
  
She muttered a spell and her hair immediately became wavy.  
  
She smiled to herself, and then applied make-up on herself.  
  
After a few moments, Hermione was satisfied.  
  
She walked downstairs, and smiled, seeing that Draco was waiting for her. She saw his mouth drop open, and she winked.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Hermione, to a very shocked Draco.  
  
- -- ---  
  
"Welcome to the Christmas Ball!" announced Dumbledore.  
  
"I know you all are anxious to be eating, and finding out who your Secret Santa is, but in the meantime, we're going to have a few games."  
  
"I want all of you to stand in a circle, and sit down. This game is called Duck, Duck, Goose."  
  
- --  
  
After about an hour of very exhausting games, Dumbledore gave the mike to the two Heads'.  
  
"Okay, before we all eat, I know you all are excited to find out who your Secret Santa is. All you have to do is say the spell 'Reveille Secreety' and the name of your Secret Santa will appear magically in front of you. Nobody but you can see the name."  
  
The whole school started saying the spell at once, and there were gasps, and shrieks, and screams.  
  
Hermione herself said the spell, and the name 'Randy Adams' appeared.  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, and took a glance at the Slytherin.  
  
He was smiling to himself.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He was also smiling to himself.  
  
"Hermione Granger," he thought. Draco caught Hermione's eye, and he winked.  
  
Hermione unconsciously blushed, and looked away.  
  
- --  
  
"Okay, let the dance begin!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
Hermione looked around over the heads of the students.  
  
Who should she dance with?  
  
All of a sudden, somebody tapped her shoulder.  
  
She looked around, and was instantly met by the words, "Do you want to dance?"  
  
- -- --  
  
**Author's Note: I know I said I'd describe the dance and everything, but ... I hope you're satisfied with this.  
  
Thank you all for your support. If you need me to email you when I update, please leave your email in your review.  
  
I will try to update sooner next time.  
  
Do you like it? Hate it? Well, dislike it? Tell me why in a review!  
  
Love,  
  
-LiLbLueangeL1223 **


	19. Chapter 19

****

Chapter 19 of True Love:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?

Recap from Chapter 18:

"Okay, let the dance begin!" Dumbledore announced.

Hermione looked around over the heads of the students.

Who should she dance with?

All of a sudden, somebody tapped her shoulder.

She looked around, and was instantly met by the words, "Do you want to dance?"

- -- ---

****

Chapter 19, here we go!

Hermione turned around, and she saw…

"Oh, hi, Randy!" Hermione said, with a smile.

Randy gave her an embarrassed smile, and said again, "Do you want to dance?"

Hermione looked around and focused her eyes on the dance floor.

Nobody was there yet, but she figured she could start the trend.

"Sure," she said, and took Randy's hand.

He led her onto the dance floor, and instantly, a slow song came on.

Hermione awkwardly put her two arms around Randy's neck, and he gingerly placed _his _two arms around Hermione's waist, as if she was fragile, and he would break her.

Seeing the two dance, Harry could probably have felt Hermione's embarrassment, so he asked his date, Ginny, "Hey Ginny! Do you want to dance?"

Ginny smiled, and said, "Okay."

Pretty soon, all over the dance floor, couples were swaying back and forth.

Everybody except Draco, that is.

"Draco!"

Draco looked up and frowned, "What do you want, Pansy?"

Pansy smiled, and said, "Oh, nothing. It's just that I feel so bad to see you here standing."

Draco rolled his eyes, "And?"

Pansy winked, "I know that you want to ask Granger to dance…"

Draco glared at her, and said, "So what if I do?"

Pansy innocently shrugged, "Why don't you go on over and ask her to dance? Why don't you cut into her and Adams?"

Draco smirked, "Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. I think I'll stay where I am, which is next to the band," he said, gesturing at the band _Witch Wheezers._

Pansy nodded, "Fine, but let's just say, she won't only be dancing with Adams. You might want to go and get her before she falls in love with somebody else."

Draco sighed, "I don't care, all right?" he asked.

Pansy smiled, "Whatever you say, Draco," before sweeping herself onto the dance floor, and into the arms of … Ron Weasley.

Draco blinked his eyes, "Weasley?" he asked to himself.

Then he laughed.

"I thought that idiot was going out with Brown."

He shrugged and glanced casually at Hermione.

No longer dancing with Randy, she was now dancing with Finnegan.

Draco frowned, and he unconsciously clenched his fists.

Soon, she was dancing with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Not if that was bad, but HIS Hermione ended up dancing with that little twerp Colin Creevey.

Draco, unable to take it any longer, walked over to Hermione, and said, "I'm going to cut in," in his smooth voice.

Creevey, to his amusement, looked up at Draco with his wide eyes' and said, "Uh, okay!" and quickly ran away.

Draco stepped to Hermione, and pulled her towards him.

"Granger!" he said, roughly.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she smiled.

"Draco," she said, smiling to herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Rescuing you from dancing with all these young 'boys' and giving you the pleasure to dance with me."

Hermione chuckled, "Am I supposed to feel honored?"

Draco frowned, "Yes!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Indeed I do feel honored."

Draco was silent, and he rested his chin on top of Hermione's head.

"You were jealous!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

Hermione said gleefully, "You were jealous of me dancing with all those guys."

Draco said in a gruff voice, "So what if I am?"

Hermione clasped her arms around Draco's neck, and said, "Everybody's looking at us."

Draco smiled wickedly, "They all know that we ARE together," he said.

"We're together?" asked Hermione, in a tone of surprise.

Draco frowned again, "Yes!"

Hermione laughed, "Joking! You're so gullible!"

"Let's give them something to stare at!"

"Wh…"

She suddenly found herself being flung around the dance floor.

Unable to control herself, she started to laugh.

The band picked up their speed, and began a fast number.

Soon, the students formed a crowd around the two and were clapping their hands.

Well, almost everybody was.

- - -- -- - -- - -

Randy Adams couldn't bear himself to look at Hermione dancing with Draco.

Yes, Draco was his friend and all, but he felt something for Hermione.

He had developed a crush on the pretty bookworm within a few days.

What was there not to love?

She was smart, nice, funny, pretty, and she loved helping others.

If Hermione had to save somebody or herself, she would probably save another.

That's just the type of girl she was.

Randy turned away from the pair, and he quietly slipped outside to have some fresh air.

- --- -- - - -- -

Dumbledore smiled as he saw Randy exit the Great Hall.

"Ah, there's bound to be trouble with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Adams, and Ms. Granger," he thought, with a twinkle in his eyes.

- --- - -- -- -- -

"Want punch?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded.

"What exactly is punch?" Draco asked, his face looking confused.

"It's juice, Draco."

"Oh."

Hermione's face literally glowed as she sat down.

"So, 'Mione, having fun?" asked Harry.

"Hey, Harry!" she greeted.

Harry smiled.

"Wow, I haven't seen you this happy since you were…" trailed off Hermione.

"Since I was with Ginny, you mean," Harry finished.

Hermione nodded, "Right…"

"Yeah, where is she?"

Hermione pointed, "Over there. She's dancing with … Ron."

Harry laughed.

"Hey! Do you see anything going on between Ron and Parkinson?"

Hermione nodded, "I know! I was asking his what was up…"

"I thought Ron was dating Lavender."

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, but she broke up with him. She's dating Seamus now."

"How in the world did Ron and Parkinson meet?"

Hermione gestured to herself, "That's where _I_ come in!"

"You?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Well, remember that visit to Hogsmeade? I was mad at you and Ron because you ditched me for your girlfriends."

Harry nodded.

"A day after the visit to Hogsmeade, I was talking to Pansy, and Ron came over and apologized with you…"

Harry nodded again, "I remember."

"After you left, Ron sort of lagged behind. Then, I saw Ginny gesturing towards me, so I walked over."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean to say that after you left, Ron and Parkinson … went out?"

Hermione nodded.

All of a sudden, Draco was at Hermione's elbow side holding a cup of punch.

"Potter," he greeted with a nod of his head.

Harry nodded to Draco, and said, "I'm going to find Ginny," he said, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Bye."

After Harry left, Draco sat down in Harry's spot and frowned, "How come Potter kissed you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "That's _his _way of saying bye."

Draco nodded, "Okay…"

Hermione smiled.

"It's a bit weird…"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione yawned, "I'm tired, guys. I'll see you tomorrow morning," and she kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek, before leaving with Draco.

When they entered their common room, Draco said, "Good night!"

Hermione nodded sleepily.

Suddenly, Draco pulled Hermione towards him, and gave Hermione a kiss on the lips.

Hermione was wide-awake.

She opened her eyes in surprise before closing them and responding to his kiss.

Draco gently probed Hermione's lips with his tongue, and Hermione's lips opened, giving Draco access into her mouth.

The two tongues battled with each other for a minute, and soon Hermione pulled away saying, "I have to go!"

Draco smiled, "That's my way of saying bye!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Good night!"

Draco responded saying, "Good night, sweetheart!" and closed the door to his room, after entering it.

- -- --- ---- ------ ------

Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry to make you wait so long, but I had a cold this week, and summer school just started.

I'm not good at writing love scenes or anything, but this IS PG-13…

Well, please respond.

If you would like me to contact you in a review of when I update, please leave your email.

THANK YOU!

Love,

-LiLbLueangeL1223


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 of True Love:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.  
  
Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?  
  
Recap from Chapter 19:  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and said, "Good night!"  
  
Draco responded saying, "Good night, sweetheart!" and closed the door to his room, after entering it.  
  
- --  
  
Hermione rolled around in her sleep.  
  
She groaned to herself, because she couldn't sleep after her kiss with Draco.  
  
She got out of bed, and went out of her room.  
  
As she was walking towards the kitchen for a warm glass of milk, she accidentally stepped on someone ... or something.  
  
"What the!" yelled Hermione aloud.  
  
"What's all the noise? Who ... Granger?" asked a sleepy Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing here!" asked Hermione, her eyes wide.  
  
"Huh? Me ... I'm sleeping. Duh! For somebody so smart..." and with that, he fell asleep.  
  
Hermione couldn't help pitying Draco.  
  
"You're gonna owe me, Mister!" she said aloud.  
  
She got down on her knees, and dragged Draco by his hands to his room. For a second, she thought she was doing real well.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she found that he was not moving anywhere.  
  
"ARGH!" she groaned, and she picked him up so he was standing, and she put his arm around her neck.  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco's room, and with each step, she cursed Draco for how heavy he was.  
  
"And they call him perfect," she said.  
  
She walked him into his room, and laid him on his bed.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose as she took off Draco's shoes, and she covered him with the green and silver blanket.  
  
She stepped back, looking at Draco.  
  
"It's amazing how different he looks when he's sleeping than when he's awake," she mused to herself.  
  
Just as she was going outside, there came a sound from Draco's bed.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Draco? Did you call me?" she asked.  
  
"Hermione," called the voice again.  
  
"This isn't funny, I need my sleep."  
  
The third time Draco mumbled her name, he sounded desperate.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, approaching the man.  
  
As she looked down, she saw that Draco was all sweaty.  
  
His eyes suddenly snapped opened, and she pulled her head back away.  
  
"Woah!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Draco in a hoarse voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. Do you need me?" she asked him.  
  
"I ... Er ... I think ... I had a bad dream."  
  
Hermione smirked, "A bad dream, eh?" she asked.  
  
Draco smiled, sheepishly.  
  
"Can ... can you stay here with me?" he asked in an innocent tone, as if he were a child wanting to eat a cookie before dinner.  
  
Hermione laughed aloud, but seeing that Draco did not join her, she stopped.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Um," Hermione turned her head towards the door.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Aww, come on! Take a risk ... it's not like you'll be caught or anything."  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"You know you can't resist me," Draco said, smiling and raising his eyebrows.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco.  
  
"Come on!"  
  
Draco gave her the puppy-eyed look.  
  
Hermione laughed as she said, "Fine..."  
  
"Um, I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
Draco frowned, as he sat up on his bed.  
  
"I'm a gentleman, and I will never let a lady sleep on the floor, unless she deserves it!" he said, growing more and more serious.  
  
"Oh, so I don't deserve it?" asked Hermione, in a playful voice.  
  
Draco frowned, and he said sleepily, "Wha?"  
  
Hermione suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine and she glanced around her.  
  
"I guess ... I can stay here for the night," she said to herself.  
  
Draco smiled sleepily to himself, and he scooted over on his bed to make room for Hermione. Hermione walked timidly over to Draco and stood there ... for a minute, wondering what to do.  
  
"I don't bite!" Draco protested, "so get in."  
  
Hermione quickly made up her mind, and she got into Draco's bed.  
  
It felt so comfortable, that she fell asleep right away.  
  
At the sound of Hermione's snores, Draco chuckled to himself.  
  
Without realizing it, he draped his right arm over Hermione's shoulder, and his left arm around her waist.  
  
He, too, fell asleep.  
  
- -- --- ---- ----- ------  
  
Hermione woke up with a start.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself.  
  
Suddenly, all the events of last night dawned on her.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Looking behind her, she could see Draco smiling contentedly with his arms still wrapped protectively around Hermione.  
  
She rolled her eyes, before unraveling herself from Draco's arms.  
  
Hermione crept quietly out of the room, and back into her own room.  
  
After Hermione left, the warmth of Hermione's body heat immediately left Draco, and he woke up.  
  
"Mione?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Argh," he thought, before going back to sleep.  
  
- -- ---- -- - - --  
  
"Attention everybody!" Dumbledore announced.  
  
All heads turned towards him.  
  
"Ah, I just need the seventh years' attention, but all must remain quiet," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"As you all know," he said, "Us Professors want to make this seventh year for all you students memorable."  
  
There was a whisper that passed over the students.  
  
"You see, this year, we will be allowing all of you to have a ... vacation."  
  
Squeals and rings of 'Awesome!' came from the students.  
  
"But..." Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye, "This does not mean for you to skip work. You will have to come back and take exams, but I decided to let you have a month of rest."  
  
"This means, you and three other people will decide on a destination that is appealing to you, and you will remain there for a month."  
  
Hermione exchanged a smile with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Is this all clear?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
The students all nodded their heads.  
  
"I will explain everything in further detail soon. But, I recommend you all eat!"  
  
"Yeah! Food!" yelled Ron, raising his goblet up.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"This is going to be a fun vacation!" she thought to herself.  
  
- --- - -- - -- - -  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time, but you see, I have a reason. Actually I don't. All I can say is that I have been overloaded with homework. But please review my fanfiction, and please ... no flames!  
  
If you would like me to email you when I update, I do have an email address. Just email me or review with your email address.  
  
Thank you!  
  
-LiLbLueangeL1223 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 of True Love:

Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?

Recap from Chapter 20:

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a fun vacation!" she thought to herself.

- -- -- --- ----

Hermione once again groaned as she awoke from her sleep.

"Oh yeah," she said to herself, "The vacation … Oh great!"

It all came back to her. What amazed her was how the Professors could keep silent about such a huge thing like this.

As she lifted herself off of her bed, she glanced dully into her mirror.

"You look … hideous, dear," said her mirror.

Hermione smiled sarcastically, "Well, you do too!"

The mirror clucked sympathetically and said, "Well, somebody got off on the wrong side of the bed today!"

Hermione scowled at the mirror, and she walked into the bathroom.

"This had better be a good day!" she said, while getting out her toothbrush and putting toothpaste onto it.

After finishing with her 'teeth time', as she liked to call it, she washed her face, and put on a change of clothes.

"Draco, it's time for breakfast!" she called out, tapping his door.

She heard a groan come from his room, and she said, "Now!" before walking out of the common room.

- -- --- ----- -----

Hermione gingerly took her seat between Harry and Ron, not wanting Ron to hurt her while he was stuffing his face.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, and Draco walked in.

Hermione caught his eye, and gave him a wave.

"Jeez, I can't believe you're friends with that git!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

"And besides, I thought you and him had a truce!" Hermione said.

Ron sighed, "Yeah. I think Harry called one too."

"Attention all students!" said a voice.

Hermione looked up from her oatmeal and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in front of the students.

"Seventh years! Remember the announcements from yesterday? Well … last night, the Professors and I had a meeting, and we have sorted out all the little details. There will be groups of 4 and all four of you will decide _together _where you want to go for your vacation. You only get one choice."

Hermione thought, "That sounds … okay."

"You will find out who you are grouping with shortly. Remember that the trip will be taking place in a couple of days. I suggest you all to start packing!" Dumbledore said.

"And remember to take items that you will need, not items that you think you will need."

- -- --- --- ---- -----

"Wow! We get to go on a trip!" shouted Ron, as the trio walked to Potions.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" said Harry.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah, I guess."

"I can't wait to tell George and Fred! They're gonna be so disappointed!" Ron said with a chuckle.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry, "You don't sound too excited about the trip! I thought that out of all people, you would be grateful for some vacation time!"

"No, it's just that I really want the time to study! I mean, tests are coming up soon, and I need to do well!"

"Hermione, you're a mess!" said Ron, good-naturedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Why, thanks for noticing!"

"What you need _is _a vacation, Hermione!" said Harry.

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're right. I mean, I can always study there, can't I?" she asked.

"Hermione!" groaned Harry and Ron in unison.

"Just kidding!" she said, before running off.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Good evening Ms. Granger," said Madame Pince.

Hermione smiled, and greeted the librarian.

The librarian was usually mean and cranky, but she and Hermione developed a good bond.

As long as Hermione didn't disturb her, then they would have a compromise.

Hermione walked to the back of the library where she usually went for some peace and quiet.

As she walked there, she picked up a book that looked interesting to her.

"Different Spells and Transfigurations," it read.

"Wow! I never saw this book before!" she said, before sitting down in her chair.

"Oof!" cried a voice.

Hermione quickly jumped off the chair, and to her surprise, she saw Randy was sitting there.

"Oh my gosh! I'm terribly sorry! I was so absorbed in my…" Hermione trailed off.

Randy held up his hand.

"It's all right. I'm the one who should apologize. I guess this is where you usually sit, huh?" he asked with a grin.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. But it's okay, I can go somewhere else."

Randy jumped up also.

"No! I mean, you can sit here. _I'll _find somewhere else to sit. I mean, this is your spot."

Hermione shrugged, "Okay, if you insist."

She sat down, and Randy walked away.

"What a nice guy," she thought to herself, before getting into the book again.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Oh, I suppose she's in the library," said Harry.

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's where she always is. I guess she doesn't want to miss any studying time," said Harry with a grin.

"Hey guys!" said a voice.

"Hey Hermione!" cried Ron.

"Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" said Harry.

"Really? If you were, then why are you sitting in the Gryffindor common room?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we got tired," said Ron.

Hermione grinned, "I was in the library. Guess what? I read a new book called _Different Spells and Transfigurations_! It's really interesting. Did you know that there are over…"

Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.

"Up for a game of chess?" mouthed Ron.

Harry nodded, and the two got up, leaving Hermione to tell the facts to herself.

- -- --- ---- ----

Author's Note: Wow, this is a short chapter, but I assure you, Chapter 22 will be long! I guess this is just to prepare you all for the trip.

I have a few questions though.

Who do you want Hermione to be in a group with for the trip? I'm not sure yet. Since there's four people, I was thinking, maybe Hermione … and Ginny? Should Randy or Draco be in the group? Or Draco and Harry? Or … what do you guys think? I'm happy to hear any comments and any suggestions!

What is the librarian's name? Lol, sorry! I forgot!

If you would like me to email you when I update, tell me, and I will do so.

I apologize for the short chapter, but continue to review. They make me happy! And I have not been feeling 'happy' at all! Lol THANKS!

-LiLbLueangeL1223


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.**

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**Author's Note: Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I received lots of feedback on the groups and stuff, but I decided to listen to my friend. His suggestion actually made me feel as if the title fit in. So the group idea and the other stuff is thanks to him! Haha thanks so much! And thanks to all the other reviewers. I love you all!**

**- -- --- ---- -----**

**Recap from Chapter 21: **

**Hermione grinned, "I was in the library. Guess what? I read a new book called _Different Spells and Transfigurations_! It's really interesting. Did you know that there are over..."**

**Harry looked at Ron and rolled his eyes.**

**"Up for a game of chess?" mouthed Ron.**

**Harry nodded, and the two got up, leaving Hermione to tell the facts to herself.**

**- -- --- ---- -----**

**Chapter 22:**

"Oh my gosh! Harry, Ron! The groups are posted right now in the Great Hall," yelled Hermione, stepping into the Common Room of the Gryffindors.

"Hurry! Get up..."

"All right, sheesh!" came the muffled replies of Ron and Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and sat down on one of the couches.

"I wonder whose group I got into," she thought to herself.

"Okay, we're up! Let's go," said Harry cheerfully.

Ron, on the other hand, looked at Harry with wide eyes.

"It's seven o'clock in the morning! How can you be so happy?" asked Ron.

"Hey! You've waken up earlier before!" protested Hermione.

"Let's go!" Harry said.

The three of them walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room, and into the Great Hall.

They were the first ones there, to their relief.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasly, Ms.Granger," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning!" they cheerfully replied.

Hermione rushed up to the lists, but Ron pulled her back, "Let's eat first!"

"We have a whole hour to eat!" she cried.

Ron inhaled the aroma of the food before saying, "Fine."

- -- ---

Hermione walked up to the charts and her eyes scanned for her name.

- -- --

The alarm clock in Draco's room rang loud and clear.

"Argh, why did I set the alarm for so early?" he asked himself.

"Oh yeah, the groups are posted today," he muttered to himself.

"I hope Hermione's in my group."

- -- ---

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw who was in her group.

She turned around and approached Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore! There must be a mistake. I mean, that's not ... that's not fair!" she wildly cried.

All of a sudden, the doors to the Great Hall opened, and in walked Draco Malfoy.

His eyes swept the scene, and he saw Hermione with tears in her eyes grabbing onto Dumbledore's robes.

Draco frowned.

He walked up to the charts and his eyes searched for his name.

- -- ----

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were happily giving each other high fives.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo!"

Draco groaned when he saw who was in his group.

He walked up to Harry and Ron and said, "Hey, can't you see Hermione is in a crisis?" he asked.

They looked over at Hermione and said, "Mione! What's wrong?"

Draco shook his head.

"Argh! I'm in a group with a bunch of idiots!"

There on the charts, it said:

**_Group No. 7:_**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_Pansy Parkinson_**

**_Seamus Finnigan_**

_**Neville Longbottom**_

"Oh great," he thought to himself.

Not only was Pansy the only girl in his group, he was stuck with Longbottom. And even worse, Hermione wasn't with him!

He quickly looked over the other charts and saw why Hermione was crying.

_**Group No. 5:**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_**Randy Adams**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley**_

_**Parvati Patil**_

"Well, at least her group isn't as bad as mine," Draco thought to himself.

"But, I'm not in her group," thought Draco sadly.

**- -- --**

"Professor! I thought that the Head Boy and Head Girl were supposed to be together in a group!" Hermione cried.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"No, that is not true. This year, we decided that if they weren't together, maybe things would work out better. You do know that you and Mr. Malfoy are two of the smartest students in Hogwarts. Having both of you in separate groups will help the other students! Also, you can think of it as testing your relationship..." Dumbledore trailed off.

Hermione groaned, and she turned away from Dumbledore.

"It's all right," said Harry, enveloping Hermione in a hug.

Hermione let the tears flow out as she said, "But I really wanted Draco to be in my group!"

- --- - -

Draco heard what Hermione said to Harry and he thought, "Well, it's all right."

But all of a sudden, a thought struck him.

"Hermione is going to be with Randy for a month!"

- -- - - -

Soon, the other students began swarming around the charts.

Hermione began to feel a little better, as she realized that Parvati and Justin were in her group.

She looked up and caught Draco's eyes.

Draco mouthed "Are you okay?" to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, and smiled a tiny smile.

Draco smiled back, and looked back down at his plate.

- --- -

"Attention all seventh-years!" said Dumbledore.

"The trip will start today. I want you all to get together in your groups and decide where you want to go. Then, I want you to pack and meet back here in two hours."

Hermione numbly got out of her seat, and found the rest of her group.

"So, where do you guys want to go?" asked Randy.

Hermione shrugged.

"Let's go to Australia!" squealed Parvati.

"Why?" asked Justin.

Parvati shrugged, "I don't know."

The group was silent, until Hermione said, "How about America?"

The three of them stared at Hermione, and one by one they began to nod.

"Yeah, great idea!"

"America it is."

- -- ----

Harry and Ron were celebrating being together in a group.

**_Group No. 9:_**

**_Harry Potter_**

**_Ron Weasley_**

**_Lavender Brown_**

_**Ginny Weasley**_

Dumbledore had let Ginny go on the trip because she hung out with mostly people one year older than her. Everybody agreed that Group No. 9 was the luckiest. Harry was dating Ginny, and Ron was dating Lavender. They would have the best group. Or so everybody thought.

- -- - - -

Hermione had finished packing, and she walked into the Heads' Common Room, and sat down.

Draco walked outside, and sat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked, after a few moments of silence.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. I just thought that we would be together in a group."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"Oh well," Hermione said, leaning her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Dumbledore said it could be our test of true love."

"Huh?" said Draco.

Hermione smiled, "Well, if you fall in love with somebody ... or me, then I guess our relationship wasn't meant to be..."

"Don't say things like that!" Draco scolded Hermione.

Hermione smiled.

"Draco, I want you to know that no matter what, I'll always love you."

Draco stiffened up, but he nodded.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye ... for a month," said Hermione sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Draco used his thumb to wipe it away.

"Hey! Don't say that. Now, do not let Randy touch you. If he does, I'll beat him up!"

Hermione laughed.

"And just know that I'll be watching over you," Draco said.

Hermione smiled.

The two embraced for a couple of minutes, before Draco kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"I'll see you later, Hermione."

"Wait! Where's your group going?" asked Hermione.

"We're gonna go to the China..." trailed Draco.

"China?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, Finnegan said the food was supposed to be really good," Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide.

"Ooh! I almost forgot!"

Draco frowned, "Forgot what?"

Hermione reached into her suitcase, and pulled out two gadgets that looked like a Muggle cell phone.

"These are Wiz-Phones. They're sort of like Muggle telephones, but they work anywhere ... no matter where you are. I added my number to your phone, and vice versa. So if you need me, just call me."

Draco smiled, "Wow, thanks! I want the blue one," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco? Does it matter?"

Draco nodded, "Blue!" he said, stubbornly.

Hermione handed him the blue Wiz-Phone and said, "Fine, I get green. But green is cool also."

"Oh, one more thing, if anybody asks what it is, do not let them use it. It won't work for them; these phones are also cameras. If both of ours are turned on at the same time, then we can see each other's faces. So if they do ask, say it's for Head duty, and that we're just reporting stuff."

"What happens if somebody other than me uses it?" asked Draco.

Hermione laughed, "They get frozen until you take the phone away from them."

Draco nodded.

The two hugged one more time, before Hermione left the Common Room.

"Have fun with Pansy," she said, before exiting.

Draco rolled his eyes, and sat down on the couch.

- -- ---- -

"Okay, get ready!" Dumbledore said.

The rules were already explained, and Hermione's group was about to apparate to the USA.

Right before Hermione left, the Great Hall's doors opened, and Draco rushed in and yelled, "I love you Hermione!"

Hermione smiled, and before she knew it, she was in America.

- -- - --

Soon, one by one, the groups apparated away.

Pansy frowned, "I want to go see Goyle!" she said, pouting.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh well..."

They too apparated, and arrived in China.

- -- - -

"Albus, are you sure about this? Separating the Head Boy and Head Girl?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded his head; "We have to see if their love is strong enough. If it is, then they can vanquish Voldemort once and for all."

"But it doesn't feel right, using them."

"We aren't using them. Those two are the strongest in the school. We already know that Draco does not want to be a DeathEater. With the Seventh Years out of Hogwarts, Voldemort will not attack ... and since we have placed charms all over the world, Voldemort will not be able to get the students."

McGonagall nodded, "I see your point."

- -- -- - -

**Author's Note: Wow, I updated! I hope you like this chapter. Please tell me if I spelled anything wrong, or if anything sounds funny to you. I tried to make the end a little foreshadowing, but I don't think it worked. And the part of the Wiz-Phones, it sounds sort of lame.**

**This chapter is just getting you all ready for the upcoming ones! **

**Yes, Hermione will not be in Draco's group, but this is all part of the 'plan!'**

**I think I did say that Voldemort would not be in this story, but sorry, he is! I hope you don't mind. Please review, and if you would like me to email you when I update the next chapter, please leave an email address in the review.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers. This story is ALMOST coming to an end. There's like ... 10 more chapters.**

**Well, bye!**

**-LiLbLueangeL1223**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. Sadly, I never will. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**Author's Note: Hehe, sorry about the ending from the last chapter. It _was _sort of confusing! **

**Recap from Chapter 22:**

"Albus, are you sure about this? Separating the Head Boy and Head Girl?" asked Minerva.

Dumbledore nodded his head; "We have to see if their love is strong enough. If it is, then they can vanquish Voldemort once and for all."

"But it doesn't feel right, using them."

"We aren't using them. Those two are the strongest in the school. We already know that Draco does not want to be a DeathEater. With the Seventh Years out of Hogwarts, Voldemort will not attack ... and since we have placed charms all over the world, Voldemort will not be able to get the students."

McGonagall nodded, "I see your point."

**Chapter 23:**

**Hermione and her group **landed somewhere in New York.

"Where are we?" whined Parvati.

Hermione scratched her head thoughtfully.

"I don't know."

"Me either," said Justin.

Randy spoke up, "Um, I think we're in New York."

Hermione looked over at Randy, "How do you know?"

"I went there once for summer vacation."

"Oh good! You can lead us to a hotel where there's a nice shower," said Parvati.

Randy nodded, "Fine, there's a nice hotel right over there," he said, pointing to a _Motel 6._

The four looked at one another before walking towards it, lugging their bags.

**_Draco's Group:_**

Draco and his group of 4 arrived in China.

"Um, where are we?" asked Neville, in a timid voice.

"I have no clue," said Pansy.

"We're in Shanghai. Don't you know anything?" asked Seamus.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on you guys! Let's go find a place to stay before we figure out what to do."

_**Harry's group:**_

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Harry.

Ginny thought for a minute, "Um, let's go to Japan."

"Really? You want to go to Japan?"

"I want to go to America," said Lavender in a whiny voice.

Ron agreed, "I want to go to America, too."

"Sorry Ginny," said Harry.

"It seems like you're outnumbered," said Lavender.

"No, Harry wants to go to Japan too!"

Harry bit his lip, "Er, actually, I want to go to America also..."

Ginny turned red, "I can't believe you!" she hissed.

"Okay, fine, let's all go there." Ginny said.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry, putting a hand on Ginny's back.

"Don't touch me," she said, through gritted teeth. "And yes I'm sure."

The four of them shrugged before touching the Portkey

_**Hermione's group:**_

"We'd like four rooms please," said Hermione in a clear voice to the person-managing _Motel 6._

"I'm sorry, there's only two rooms left. They each have two beds though." 

"Um, we'll take it."

They paid the man with the money Dumbledore gave them, and went upstairs to their rooms.

"Here, each of you get a key," said Hermione.

"Um, whose staying with who?" asked Parvati.

"How bout Randy and me, and you two," said Justin.

"Okay," said Hermione.

Parvati looked down, "Oh, all right."

She was dating Justin, and had wanted to be in the same room as him.

They found out that their rooms were next to each other, and there was a door leading them to each other's rooms.

"Wow, it's ... nice," said Hermione.

She picked the bed closer to the window and put down her suitcases.

Parvati nodded, "It's not Hogwarts, but it'll do."

The boys popped their heads into their room, and said, "How're you doing?"

Hermione and Parvati said, "Fine."

"What's that?" asked Parvati, pointing towards a television.

"It's a television, a Muggle thing."

She showed the group how to use it, with Justin helping out.

"Well, let's go sight-seeing!" Hermione said brightly.

She looked over at Parvati and saw that she and Justin were asleep, holding each other, on Parvati's bed.

"I guess it's just us two," said Randy.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So do you still want to go sight-seeing?"

Hermione nodded, "Let's go."

She wrote a note to the other two telling them where they were, before leaving.

_**Draco's group: **_

"I'm bored," whined Pansy.

"Shut up," said Draco, "We're going to go sightseeing."

"Okay, fine."

It was soon nighttime and the stars were twinkling brightly in the sky.

All three groups were in their bed. Hermione looked over at Parvati and saw that she was sleeping soundly.

She took out the green Wiz-Phone and turned it on.

"Draco," she whispered.

Soon, the little screen flashed on and there was a picture of Draco.

"Hey, how're you doing?" asked Draco.

Hermione shrugged, "Doing all right. How about you?"

"I had a long day," said Draco.

Hermione laughed.

"But I missed you," said Draco.

Hermione laughed again, "I miss you, too."

"I can't believe Dumbledore put us in different groups! It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Draco."

Draco rolled his eyes, "So where are you going tomorrow?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't really know."

She looked around her hotel room, "It's comfortable in the hotel."

Draco laughed.

"I got to go," said Draco.

Hermione nodded.

"I love you Hermione," whispered Draco.

Hermione smiled, "I love you, too."

Both Wiz-Phones turned off, and Hermione sighed.

"I wish he were here now. With me," Hermione said.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's getting sort of dull now, because I don't really have any ideas. I'm having writer's block. Please help me! If you didn't like this chapter, then ... help me! Lol, or else I'll keep writing like this.**

**Please read and review!**

**Sharon: There are only 3 left. **

**Love,**

**-LiLbLueangeL1223**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**- -- --- ----**

**Recap from Chapter 23:**

"**I got to go," said Draco.**

**Hermione nodded.**

"**I love you Hermione," whispered Draco.**

**Hermione smiled, "I love you, too."**

**Both Wiz-Phones turned off, and Hermione sighed.**

"**I wish he were here now."**

**- -- --- ----**

**Chapter 24: **

Hermione jumped out of bed.

"Come on Parvati!" she cheerfully sang out.

She pushed aside the curtains to her windows and beamed. The sun was shining in the pale blue sky. From the third floor window of the hotel, she could see the tops of the green trees and could hear the birds squawking loudly.

"It's a beautiful day. Rise and shine."

Parvati opened her eyes and said, "Since when did they make you Queen Bubbly?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We have a lot of sightseeing to do, and it's gonna take up the whole day."

Parvati brightened up, "Yeah..."

Hermione walked through the bathroom, and pounded on the guys' door.

"Wake up you guys!"

She put her ear towards the door, seeing if there was any response.

She heard a thump and some groaning, and she smiled to herself.

"Yep, they're all up."

A couple of minutes later, the door joining the girls' and guys' room opened, and two sleepy looking guys walked in. Their hair was sticking up in all directions, and their pajamas looked ruffled up.

"Gosh 'Mione, why'd you have to go wake us up?" asked Justin, muffling a yawn as he spoke to her.

"Yeah, it's only ... nine o'clock. Can't you let us sleep till eleven?" whined Randy.

"Guys, the whole point of this vacation is to get out and explore the world that we have never seen. Now, go on and get ready!"

The guys gave her a mock-glare before bowing to her.

"Of course Ms. Granger. We will listen to _everything_ you say."

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

- -- --- ----

"The map says it's that away," said Hermione, pointing to the left.

Justin disagreed and pointed to the right.

"That's wrong Hermione! You don't know how to read the map!"

Hermione frowned, "What do you mean?"

Justin, realizing that he had said something wrong, chuckled nervously before shrugging, "Um, what _did_ I say?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head before muttering under her breath.

"Come on, let's go!" cried Parvati, dragging a pink-faced Justin with her.

The group wandered around aimlessly for a couple of hours before Hermione shrieked.

"What?" asked Randy, looking alarmed.

Hermione pointed, "It's Hard-Rock Café! Let's go, I'm starving. And besides, I heard that the food there was really good..."

The other three looked at each other before shrugging.

"As long as it's food," murmured Justin, "I'm starving."

They entered the restaurant and immediately, a waiter came up to them.

"How many?"

"Four," answered Hermione.

He got out four menus and led them to an empty table next to a jukebox.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people here when it's 11 o'clock."

The restaurant used dim lights, and on all the walls, there were photographs of famous people dining there. There was also a soda fountain that was next to a picture of the Café when it first opened.

"What's this?" asked Randy, looking over at the jukebox.

"It's a machine thing that plays songs if you insert money into it."

"Oh," said Randy, jumping up.

He walked over to the machine and bent down, looking at a list of songs.

There was a table of girls next to Hermione who were her age that started to laugh. Hermione glanced sharply at them, not seeing what was so funny.

The girls, seeing the glare from Hermione rolled their eyes and turned to each other, whispering.

Hermione glanced at Randy and saw that he was bending over ... the girls were checking out his butt!

Though she was dating Draco, she couldn't help but feel angry, and a bit protective that they were looking at one of _her_ schoolmates.

Randy picked a song, and sat back down next to Hermione.

The girls looked over at him and one of them boldly winked.

Randy turned his head and smiled flirtatiously.

Hermione scowled, and sat there, looking straight.

The food that they had ordered a couple of minutes earlier came and she immediately dug in, not looking at anybody.

Randy turned to his three fellow mates from Hogwarts.

"You think they like me?" he whispered.

Parvati smiled, "Yeah," and then looked at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know..."

All of a sudden, the girls got up and the one who winked at Randy walked seductively over to them.

"Hey baby," she said, purring.

"This is my number, if you ever want to hook up..." she said, her eyes not leaving his.

"I'll be at home waiting for your call," before kissing him on the lips.

She walked away and Hermione began to fume.

"How can they do that? They have no right," Hermione hissed.

Randy smiled, "It's all right, Hermione. It's not that bad."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Parvati suddenly coughed and said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Hermione stared down at her plate of food.

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"Why?"

"Because..."

Hermione got up and heaved an exaggerated sigh, "Okay..."

- -- --- -----

"What's the matter with you?" asked Parvati.

"What do you mean?" replied Hermione in an innocent tone of voice.

"It seems like you're jealous of Randy!" snapped Parvati.

Hermione frowned, "I'm not."

"Then why in the world were you glaring at those girls?"

Hermione put her head in her hands.

"I don't know! I don't get it either. Draco's supposed to be my boyfriend ... I love him!"

Parvati gently said, "Hermione, it seems to me like you're trying to sort out your feelings. You feel attracted to Randy, yet you belong to Draco ... am I right?"

Hermione looked up, "Well ... I guess."

"I suggest you think about this whole thing and _then_ you can get jealous at Randy."

Hermione smiled wanly, "Thanks Parvati, what would I do without you?"

Parvati smiled, "Who knows? Now let's get back to the guys. They probably ate all the food by now."

**- -- --- ---- -----**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry I didn't update. But my mind is seriously blank. I can't think ... I can't write because I don't know what to write _about_. I need ideas! People help! **

**-LiLbLueangeL1223**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive ... when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for all your reviews. I want to give credit to charmed piper because I will be using your idea.**

_**Chapter dedicated to Charmed Piper:**_

**- -- ---**

**Recap from Chapter 24:**

**Hermione smiled wanly, "Thanks Parvati, what would I do without you?"**

**Parvati smiled, "Who knows? Now let's get back to the guys. They probably ate all the food by now."**

**- -- ---**

**Chapter 25:**

**There was no doubt about it. Hermione was attracted to Randy like a bee attracted to honey.**

**Every time she saw his brown warm eyes, she wanted to melt. It was as if Draco did not exist anymore. She knew that this was wrong and she was hurting Draco's feelings, but hey, he probably was doing the same thing. **

**She dismissed all thought of Draco and walked into Randy and Justin's hotel room. **

"'**Mione!" cried a voice.**

**Hermione gasped and immediately covered her eyes, peeking out from a hole.**

"**I'm so sorry," she said, not feeling sorry.**

**There was Randy and Justin standing in front of her, half dressed.**

**Her eyes focused on Randy's lean body and she shut her eyes not wanting to look at him.**

"**_Remember Draco!" _her mind commanded.**

**Hermione slowly turned and said, "Um, I'll come back."**

**- -- --- ----**

**Draco was in Shanghai with his group.**

**He was _not_ hanging all over some girl. In fact, his mind was constantly thinking about Hermione and what she was doing.**

**He did not trust Randy at all. Draco absent-mindedly walked through the crowded streets and looked around.**

"**I wonder where Hermione is," he said aloud. **

"**She's probably getting her groove on with Randy," said Pansy.**

**Draco snapped out of his trance and glared at Pansy, "Shut up will you?"**

**Pansy shrugged, "I'm just stating the facts."**

**Draco frowned as he watched Pansy walk away from him.**

"_**What did she mean by that?"**_

**- -- --- -----**

"**I don't get it! Why didn't you stick up for me?" whined Ginny.**

**Harry gave an exasperated sigh, "Gin, look, I've always wanted to go to America, so why can't you get that in your head. I'm really sorry, but we're here, so why don't we just make the best out of it?"**

"**That is so typical. I thought I was your girlfriend. Don't tell me, you're dating somebody else, huh? Who is it? Tell me, I won't mind. Is it Parvati? Omgosh! It is! I can't believe you Harry. I thought you loved me."**

"**Shut up Ginny," said Harry, cutting into her babbling. **

"**Did you just tell me to shut up?" said Ginny in a quiet voice.**

"**Yes. Look, maybe this relationship isn't all it's cut out to be. I mean, look at us, we're really different. We like different things, and our personalities do not match."**

**Harry watched as Ginny's eyes filled with tears. **

"**Are ... are you breaking up with me?" she asked.**

"**Um, I guess I am. I'm sorry Ginny."**

**Ginny gave a loud sob and ran out of the hotel room that the two were staying at. **

**Harry sighed, "Boy, that was hard."**

**All of a sudden, loud stomping was heard, and a red-faced Ron entered Harry's room.**

"**What did you do to my sister?" asked Ron.**

**Harry gulped, "Uh, well, I dumped her."**

"**Why?" he roared. "You know I specifically said that you could go out with her if you did not hurt her. Do you know how much you mean to her? She really likes you Harry. I can't believe you put me in this position. I can't choose between my sister and my best friend."**

**Harry stood up, "Jeez, does everybody in your family talk so much?" he murmured.**

"**Ron, do you know how hard your sister is to deal with? If you don't please her, she gets mad. If you please her too much, she gets disgusted. She is absolutely the bossiest woman I have ever known."**

**Ron's eyes bulged out, "You shouldn't have said that, mate." **

**Ron shook his head, and he walked out.**

**Harry sighed, "All this over some girl."**

**He fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes.**

**- -- --- ----**

"**I can't believe I saw him without a shirt!" Hermione said to herself.**

**She shook her head, trying to get rid of the naked Randy image.**

"**Hermione? Are you talking to yourself?" asked Parvati.**

**Hermione looked up, "Of course not."**

**Parvati smiled, "Okay, whatever you say."**

**- -- ---**

**Throughout the day, Hermione began to daydream more and more about Randy. Pretty soon she forgot about Draco.**

"**Hi, Randy," greeted Hermione, as she and Randy walked into the cafeteria in the hotel. **

"**Hey Hermione. How's it going?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.**

"**I'm fine," and she collapsed in one of the chairs at a table.**

"**You don't look fine," he said, "if fact, you look tired."**

"**Yeah, I suppose I am. The whole day, I had to go shopping with Parvati."**

**Randy smiled, "Really," he said.**

**Hermione nodded, and she got up and walked to the ordering booth.**

"**It was painful."**

"**I'll bet," Randy replied.**

"**I'll have the chicken Caesar salad," she said, before taking out her wallet.**

**Randy ordered, and the two of them carried their food to a booth.**

**They sat down across from each other, and Hermione smiled at Randy.**

"**So, how are things?" she asked.**

**Randy shrugged, "Good I guess."**

"**Is Slytherin that bad?"**

"**No, I don't know why everybody says it is. It's pretty good. Everybody treats me well... Especially your boyfriend Draco."**

**At the mention of Draco, Hermione blushed and looked away.**

"**_Draco, darn... I forgot ... to call him,"_ she thought to herself.**

**She shook the thoughts out of her head and resumed talking to Randy.**

**The two chatted for a long time before walking back to their hotels.**

**- -- --- ----**

"**_Hermione, do you know you're hurting Draco?" _thought Parvati to herself.**

**"He won't forgive you if you never tell him. If you won't then I guess I will..." **

**- -- --- ----**

**As Hermione and Randy walked to their hotel rooms that night, Randy pulled Hermione into his room.**

"**Hermione," he said.**

"**Yeah?" she asked.**

"**I want to know ... what is this?" he asked, gesturing at him and at her. **

"**Um, well ... I don't exactly know."**

**Randy nodded, "What about Draco?" **

**Hermione closed her eyes briefly. **

"**I ... I think I'm going to break up with him."**

**Randy nodded, and he leaned over and planted a kiss on Hermione's lips.**

"**Good night Hermione."**

**Hermione blinked and walked to her room, feeling as if she was floating on Cloud 9.**

**As she walked into her room, she saw Parvati give her a sad smile.**

"**Hi Parvati," Hermione cheerfully sang out.**

"**Where's Justin?" **

**Parvati shrugged and fell back into her bed.**

"**_I'm sorry Hermione,"_ thought Parvati to herself.**

"**Argh, I have to call Draco," said Hermione.**

**Parvati spoke up, "I think I saw your phone thing in Randy's room."**

**Hermione paled, "Did he see?" she asked herself.**

"**Nah, it was probably off," she said ... reassuring her.**

**She knocked on Randy's door, and went inside.**

**Five minutes later, Hermione came back with the phone in her hand.**

**Parvati could hear Hermione talking to Draco.**

"What was that?" he asked.

"**What was what?" **

"**The kiss! And the talk about breaking up with me?"**

**Hermione took a deep breath.**

"**Were you spying on me?" she asked.**

**Parvati spoke up, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I was the one who put the phone there and told him to listen."**

"**You what?" asked Hermione.**

"**It's for your own good."**

**Hermione nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It's better out ..."**

**Draco sighed, "I don't believe this. I thought you loved me."**

**Hermione shrugged, "I don't know! I don't get my own feelings these days."**

"**So we're over?" asked Draco.**

**Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry Draco."**

"**So am I," he said, before turning off his phone.**

**Hermione looked up at Parvati. "Is this what you wanted?"**

**Parvati shook her head, "I'm sorry. I really am..."**

"**It wasn't any of your business you know? This was between me, Randy, and Draco."**

**Parvati nodded, "I know, but it looked like you needed help."**

"**But I didn't ask for it!"**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Hermione shook her head, "It's too late..."**

**Draco and I are over... **

**- -- ---**

**Author's Note: Yes, this has been so long. But I'm sorry. High school is really ... hard and I have a lot of homework. This fanfic has no plot but I want to finish it anyway. Please bear with me and review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**- -- --- ----**

**Recap from Chapter 25:**

**Parvati nodded, "I know, but it looked like you needed help."**

"**But I didn't ask for it!"**

"**I'm sorry."**

**Hermione shook her head, "It's too late…"**

**Draco and I are over…**

**- -- --- ----**

**Chapter 26:**

"It's really okay, Draco," said Pansy, who was sitting besides a forlorn looking Draco. His head was in his hands, and he was sitting on his bed in his hotel room.

Pansy had come in and found Draco sitting like this, and she knew right away what had happened.

"What do you mean it's okay? She … dumped me, for that jerk Randy! I can't believe that she would do something as low as this."

Pansy put an arm around his shoulders and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"It will be all right. I am positive that she will realize that she made the wrong mistake. She will come back for you."

"How do you know?"

"I'm a girl, too … and well, I hate to tell you this, but that Randy is no good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't been to the Death Eater meetings recently, and I can assure you that Lucius is pissed off. A couple of weeks ago, a new face was revealed, and … it was Randy."

Draco looked up at her, his gray eyes no longer bright, but now cold once again, "What?"

"It's true. Randy is a death eater … he is not as innocent as he appears."

"Hermione! I've got to tell her," he said, rising up from the bed.

Pansy stood up and grabbed Draco's arm, "No! If you do, then Lucius will know that you are for the light side. He thinks that right now you are still on the dark side."

"What about you?" he asked Pansy.

"I'm a spy for the light side. I asked Dumbledore in the beginning of the year…"

"What is Randy going to do with Hermione?"

"Voldemort wants her so that once he captures Hermione, he can use her to lure Harry."

"That freakin'…"

"I have a plan…" she said, and began telling it to Draco.

- -- --- ---- ----- ------

"Hey Hermione," said a voice at her door.

She opened it, while she was yawning and saw Randy.

"Randy! Good morning."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Do you want to come in?" asked Hermione.

Randy shrugged, "Is Parvati…"

"Oh, she went out with Justin for a stroll in the park."

"In that case, I'd love to."

Hermione grinned, and she moved aside to let Randy in.

"So, what are we going to do today?" he asked.

Hermione frowned, "I have no idea. Let's watch a Broadway Show!"

"What's that?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, "It's a play where people sing and it's loads of fun."

"Okay, when?"

"Tonight?"

"Sure, I'll see you then," he said, before leaving her room.

"_Did I make the right choice by breaking up with Draco?" _she asked herself.

- -- --- ---- -----

"So, he's going to take her to Voldemort _tonight?" _asked Draco.

"Yes."

"Okay, let me get this straight. He will give her a necklace, which is really a Portkey, and it will lead them straight to where Voldemort is. There, Voldemort will _tie up Hermione_ and wait for Potter to come."

"Yeah, basically. Dumbledore and the other teachers will be there also. This will hopefully be the last war."

"What makes him so sure that Potter will be there?" asked Draco.

"Harry knows already."

"How come you were never like this before?"

"What do you mean?" asked Pansy.

"You have really matured over the years, and I can't believe you're turning to the light side."

"Well, I never wanted to be involved in the Dark Arts. And you don't either, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Draco.

"So … in 8 hours."

"_Gosh Hermione, I really hope I can save you in time," _murmured Draco to himself.

"Don't worry, you will."

- -- --- ---- -----

"Where are we going Randy?" asked a frantic Hermione who was following Randy.

He was walking so fast that she could not see him except for a flash of bright blue.

"Hurry!" he said.

"Aren't we going to watch a musical?" she asked.

"Yes, but I want to show you something first. Hurry…"

All of a sudden, he stopped.

"We're at … a _park?" _asked Hermione.

"Yes, now, why don't you sit down?"

Hermione shrugged but sat down on one of the park benches.

"So, what is it that you want to tell me? The Broadway Show will be starting in a couple of minutes."

Randy started to smirk, "Who cares about the show?"

Hermione frowned, "Randy? Are you all right?"

Randy coughed, and looked away, "Yes, I'm fine." He reached into his coat and pulled out a long box.

"Um, I wanted … to give this to you," he said.

Hermione opened her mouth, and held one hand delicately to her mouth.

"Omgosh, Randy! It must've been expensive. No, I couldn't…"

"Come on, Hermione! Please, I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Hermione grinned, and she smiled, "Well, all right."

She took the box from his hands and opened it.

"Wow, it's beautiful," she breathed.

The necklace was in the shape of a heart, and was resting on delicate silk. The heart was embedded with little studs of diamonds, and a thin gold chain supported the heart itself.

Hermione reached over and took the necklace, when all of a sudden; she felt a sudden pull from her stomach.

She screamed as the park around her faded and all of a sudden, she was thumped into an eerie chamber.

"Ran … Randy?" she asked, in a shaking tone of voice.

"I'm here," he said, smugly.

"Where are we?" she asked, growing a bit angry.

"We, my dear, are inside the house where Lord Voldemort is currently dwelling."

"What?" she said.

"Yes, I am a Death Eater, and it was I who was sent to bring you here so that Voldemort could use you to bribe your friend Potter to come."

"You mean … you never…" she asked, her eyes tearing up.

"Hah! Like you? Of course not! You're filthy. You're a Mudblood, and I am a _Pureblood_. At first, I was appalled that Lord Voldemort wanted me to become friends with such _garbage,_ but … I was doing this for him…"

"What … what about your parents?" she asked.

"My parents? What about them? They're dead…"

"You tricked me!" she accused, "You made me break up with Draco. I loved him!" she screamed.

"Well, if you loved him, then why were you so eager to dump him?" he asked.

Hermione, for once, was at a loss of words.

"Shut up, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here! I thought you were …"

"Kind? A gentleman? Somebody you can trust?" Randy rolled his eyes, though it was hard to see, for they were underground somewhere in London.

"You really are thick … I would've killed you if…"

"That's enough, Randy."

Randy abruptly shut his mouth and looked over at Voldemort, who was looking a bit stronger, even though he had slits for eyes, and a foul looking body.

"Hah, you think you're so tough? Well you have a _master_ and a darn disgusting man, too!"

Randy glared at her and immediately said, "Shut up."

"Now, now dear boy, let the girl say what she wants. It is only a matter of time before I kill her."

Hermione shuddered, but willed herself to remain brave.

"You won't kill me! Draco will come and save me. You'll see."

"Draco? Are you insane?" asked Voldemort, who began laughing. Randy took that as a cue, and he too began to laugh.

"No … Draco and I are very much in love, and if it weren't for that wretched boy Randy, we would be dating still."

"Pity. Draco is a Death Eater!" Voldemort roared.

"_Lucius!" _he exclaimed.

From the shadows, a hooded-man appeared.

"Yes Master?"

"Your son is going to be initiated a Death-Eater, am I right?"

"Yes, you are absolutely correct."

Voldemort gazed at Hermione, and said, "This _Mudblood_" he drawled, "seems to think that he's working for the Light Side."

"What? Draco? Never!"

Hermione sighed, but she did not say anything.

"It is only a matter of time before Draco gets here. And when he does, I will allow him to kill you."

- -- --- ----

"Ah, Mister Malfoy!" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Professor! Where's Hermione? I must save her."

"Oh, no. It is not time yet. Perhaps another hour before we leave."

He had arrived in the hotel that Pansy and Draco were staying at.

"How bout Potter and the Weasel?"

"Language, Mister Malfoy."

Draco nodded … absent-mindedly.

"Yes, where are they?"

"They will be arriving soon. Have patience."

"How can I have patience? The girl I love might die any moment now, and you expect me to sit here and wait?"

At that moment, Ron and Harry appeared right next to Draco.

"Is it time?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Not yet. Now would you boys please sit down?"

Harry and Ron seemed to realize that Draco was in the room.

"_Malfoy_," they said, with a nod of their heads.

Malfoy nodded back.

Professor Snape walked into the room, with Pansy trailing behind him.

"Headmaster," he said, "it's time."

Everybody stood up, and they looked at each other, before grabbing a hold of a Muggle book.

- -- --- ---- -----

"Draco will kill you," said Voldemort.

"No I will not!" said a voice.

"What?" asked Voldemort, looking behind him.

Hermione's heart surged with pride as she stared at her _ex_-boyfriend.

"Draco, you came!"

Draco nodded at her.

Behind her stepped out Harry and Ron.

"You will die a very painful death, Voldemort."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, stepping from the shadows.

Snape and Pansy appeared also.

"I thought I knew better, but I suppose I didn't."

"_Crucio!_" yelled Voldemort.

It was that spell that created every wizard and witch to pull out his or her wands and begin the battle.

Death Eaters swarmed in and members from the Order apparated in.

All the years of hatred between the dark and light side exploded, and each was fighting somebody else.

Hermione looked around and knew that _this_ was the battle that would change every person's live in the wizarding community … forever.

**- -- --- ----**

**Author's Note: Yes, it has been a long time. Only one or two chapters to go! Happy Thanksgiving and remember to _give _a review to this plot less story. Thank you for keeping up with me. I love you all.**

**-LiLbLueangeL1223**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

**- -- --- ---- -----**

**Recap of Chapter 26: **

"**_Crucio!_" yelled Voldemort.**

**It was that spell that created every wizard and witch to pull out his or her wands and begin the battle.**

**Death Eaters swarmed in and members from the Order apparated in.**

**All the years of hatred between the dark and light side exploded, and each was fighting somebody else.**

**Hermione looked around and knew that _this_ was the battle that would change every person's live in the wizarding community … forever. **

**- -- --- ----**

**Chapter 27:**

"Draco, watch out!" shouted Hermione.

Draco whipped his head around and saw a Death Eater before him.

"_Stupefy!" _he shouted.

"Thanks, Hermione!" he said.

She nodded, and went back to fighting off the Death Eaters.

_"Without the members of the Order here, I don't know how I'd survive! I can't believe I dumped Draco for … Randy," thought Hermione angrily._

"Well, isn't it nice seeing you helping out Draco?"

Hermione glared at Randy.

"Adams! I can't believe I trusted you! I thought you were…"

"Good? Haha, I do look it, don't I? Well, too bad because this is the part where I get to kill you."

He raised his wand and began saying the killing curse, but suddenly a flash of light from behind Randy struck him and Randy fell down.

"_Avada Kedavra," _finished Draco.

Hermione's hand leapt to her throat and she thanked Draco.

The battle kept going, and many were dropping dead like flies.

Hermione looked over to see if she'd catch Draco's eyes, and saw Lucius creeping up behind him.

Before she knew what she was doing, she got out her wand and said, _"Avada Kedavra,_" and Lucius died like that.

Draco turned around and saw his father on the floor and saw Hermione shaking, while her wand was still pointed at him.

"Hermione! Are you all right?"

"He … he was going to kill you, Draco. I … I didn't mean to kill him. I'm so sorry!" she wailed.

"Shush Hermione! It's all right; I don't care if you killed him. He never treated me like his son anyway."

"You … you're not mad are you? Draco, I'm really sorry about dumping you. I didn't mean it! I just … got in over my head. Please, I'm sorry."

Draco shook his head, "It's quite all right. I forgive you."

He planted a kiss on her lips and said, "Come on, we have a battle to win!"

Hermione took a hold of his outstretched hand and allowed him to pull her up.

"Well, isn't it nice to see the two lovebirds?" asked a cold voice.

Hermione turned and looked into the small red eyes of "_Voldemort_" she hissed.

"Why, you're terribly right."

"Hey!" shouted Harry from behind Voldemort, "why don't you fight somebody besides them?"

Voldemort smiled a slow, cruel smile and said, "Oh, if you terribly want me to!"

"_Crucio!" _Harry shouted.

Voldemort ducked swiftly, and Hermione and Draco crept out of their way.

"We have to let them fight or else we'd be interfering with the Prophecy," explained Hermione when Draco questioned her.

"Oh."

There was only Harry and Voldemort left, and from Hermione's point of view, Harry was losing.

She closed her eyes.

"I can't watch."

Draco placed a comforting hand upon her back.

All of a sudden, all Hermione could hear was silence before Voldemort shouted "_NO!" _and she opened her eyes, and there was Voldemort lying dead on the floor.

Harry had bits of blood upon him, but he was grinning tiredly.

"Harry! Are you all right?" asked Hermione, running over to her best friend.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"Yes. Where's Ron?"

"Here."

One by one, all of the students and members of the Order appeared.

"Is anybody badly hurt?" asked Dumbledore.

"Only the Death Eaters," said Fred Weasley, Ron's brother.

All of the Death Eaters were on the floor, and it was a miracle that nobody from the Light side got hurt or died.

"Let's go home," announced Hermione.

Soon, everybody apparated back to Hogwarts where the whole student body was waiting for them.

- -- ---

Later that night… 

"Draco, really, are you angry that I dumped you?" asked Hermione in a small voice once they were alone in the Head Dormitories.

"No, I think Adams brainwashed you with the help of Voldemort."

"Ugh, I can't imagine what I saw in him!"

Draco smiled, "Well, Hogwarts is almost over. What do you want to become Hermione?"

"Me? Well … I want to be a Healer."

"Really? I was thinking you'd want to be an Auror."

"No, what do you want to be?"

"An Auror," said Draco.

"Really, now?"

"Yes."

The two smiled at each other and Draco enveloped Hermione in a tight bear hug.

"I missed you _so_ much!" declared Hermione.

"I missed you more," replied Draco in a teasing voice.

-- ---

"Harry, I'm sorry I overreacted," said Ginny.

"It's okay."

"It's just that I was a bit upset when you took Ron's side over mine. I thought you didn't love me."

"Ginny! I love you a lot!" said Harry.

"I can tell," she said smiling.

"And I'm glad you're safe," added Ginny.

-- ---

"Attention students of Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore.

The students immediately quieted down.

"As you all know, there was a big battle today and the Light side won. I would like to congratulate all who helped out and as a result, all tests will be canceled."

The students all cheered except for Hermione, who had been studying for days.

"Since there is only 3 more days of Hogwarts left, I encourage you all to enjoy it!"

**- -- ---**

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm sorry if this battle scene was a bit, lame, but I can't really write out well battle scenes. I hope you like it and please read and review as always. Thank you for all your support! Happy Holidays and I promise I'll get out the _last _chapter as fast as I can!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 of True Love:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. **

**Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts has finally come, and Hermione and Draco both realize that they are Head Boy and Head Girl. Hermione decides that this year will be the worst, but did she expect to fall into love with Draco? And how can their love survive … when one is in Gryffindor, and the other is in Slytherin?**

* * *

_Published: 10-08-2003 _

_Finished: 2-12-2005 _

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 27:**

"**Attention students of Hogwarts!" said Dumbledore.**

**The students immediately quieted down.**

"**As you all know, there was a big battle today and the Light side won. I would like to congratulate all who helped out and as a result, all tests will be canceled."**

**The students all cheered except for Hermione, who had been studying for days.**

"**Since there is only 3 more days of Hogwarts left, I encourage you all to enjoy it!"**

* * *

**Chapter 27: **

Hermione sighed, as she took one last look at Hogwarts.

"Cheer up 'Mione. Dumbledore said that you can visit Hogwarts whenever you want!" said Harry, thumping Hermione lightly on her back.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same. We won't be students anymore. We'll be…"

"The same as always," grinned Ron. "Doesn't it feel good to be going back?" asked Ron to Harry.

Harry, who was going to be staying at the Burrow for a couple of weeks, or months, smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe we're graduating already. It seems like yesterday we were first years and Ron was the one who kept insulting Hermione."

"What?" asked Hermione.

Ron smiled nervously, "Nothing…" he said, glaring at Harry.

The three of them got onto the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment.

"I can't wait until September! Harry and I will finally get to become Aurors."

"Along with Draco…" said Hermione.

"Oh yeah, the Ferret," replied Ron.

"Ferret?" asked a voice.

The three turned and saw Draco standing by the compartment door.

"Yes, Ferret Boy," said Hermione, giggling.

Draco rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He walked into their compartment, and took a seat next to Hermione, placing one of his arms around her shoulders.

Hermione smiled, and snuggled up to Draco.

Harry smiled, and Ron snorted.

"I love you Draco…" said Hermione.

All of a sudden, Ron grinned, "Hey Draco, I guess you won the bet…" he trailed off.

"Bet?" asked Hermione

Draco's eyes widened with realization.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"I bet you cannot get a single girl to fall in love with you. To fall in love with you without any help from you, and to fall for your true self," said Ron._

_"That's easy, Weasley," sneered Malfoy._

_"Fine. I bet that you can't."_

_"If I win, I get to tell everybody that you and potty head are my slaves."_

_Ron thought hard, and nodded._

_"But if I win, I get to tell everybody that you are a good guy, and you aren't to pick on me, Harry, nor Hermione."_

_"Fine. I get to pick the girl, though"_

_Ron nodded._

_"I bet I can get Hermione Granger, the Mudblood, to fall for me by the end of the school year. After I prove it to you, I'll break her heart by dumping her."_

_Ron gasped, but it was too late now._

_"Fine, but only on a few conditions. One, you can't hurt her. Two, if you fall in love with her, you don't dump her. And third, you are not to do anything to her. And don't tell her of this bet."_

_Draco Malfoy nodded his head curtly._

_Ron glared at Malfoy, and the two walked away, in separate directions._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"What bet?" Hermione demanded.

Draco laughed nervously, "Nothing…"

Ron smiled, "Oh, it wasn't nothing. You see, in the beginning of the year…" and he started to tell the story.

By the end of the story, Hermione didn't know if she felt mad or happy.

"Draco Malfoy… I cannot believe you made a bet over me."

Ron chuckled, and Harry laughed.

"And you, Ron… I can't believe you started the bet!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, I thought you were more mature than that."

"Are you mad Hermione?" asked Draco, "I'm sorry."

He bent down to kiss his girlfriend, and Ron pretended to gag.

"Shut up, where are your girlfriends?" asked Hermione.

Ron shrugged, "Lavender is somewhere with Ginny…"

Harry smiled, "Yeah. Wow, we're almost home."

The four got off of the train when they felt it stop, and immediately, they were engulfed by the hug of Mrs. Weasley.

"Argh! Mum, you're choking me," cried Ron.

"Oh I can't believe you all are safe. I miss you so much. Now, you all have to stay here with me and … oh hello Malfoy."

Malfoy looked up at Molly Weasley and he grinned uncertainly.

Would she accept him?

Molly looked at him critically for a moment, before she engulfed him into another one of her hugs.

"Oh, you must feel so bad! I hope your mum is fine."

"She's at the Manor…" Draco trailed off.

"Well, you must stay with us for a couple of days. You know that Hermione is staying don't you?"

Draco nodded, "Okay, but only a couple of days."

Molly smiled, "Great! Let's all apparate back to the Burrow."

* * *

_Two years later:_

"Are you all right Draco?" asked Harry, coming up behind Draco.

Draco was standing in front of a grave at the cemetery.

He looked up into the emerald eyes of his friend. Friend… it seemed funny to consider Harry a friend after all those years at Hogwarts. Still, after Hermione accepted Draco, Harry did and so did Ron. He was lucky to have the friendship of both of these guys.

After everybody realized that Lucius was a Death Eater, many assumed that Draco was also. But Harry and Ron and of course Hermione denied all accusations and the public found that it was the truth.

Draco smiled at Harry, "Yeah, I'm fine. You know, even though it's been a year and a half since she's gone, I still feel as if she died just yesterday."

Harry nodded, "I understand how you feel. But don't worry mate, you have all of us supporting you."

Harry gestured towards the crowd that was behind him. His wife, Ginny was standing next to Lavender and she had both hands placed on her big stomach. They were expecting a daughter, Lily.

Draco smiled at all the people who had come to visit the grave. Many were people from the Order, and some were his old friends.

Ron was married to Lavender. Harry was married to Ginny. Goyle was married to Pansy.

Draco found he couldn't even name everybody right now.

He turned to his beautiful wife, who was carrying his son, Jordan Malfoy.

Jordan was one this year, and Draco couldn't have been more proud.

Draco looked at the crowd and he said, "Thank you all for coming to the grave. The woman who died was somebody whom I loved dearly. She will never be replaced in my heart. Though she died because of sickness, I know now that she's in heaven free from pain."

He took a quick glance at his wife, who smiled encouragingly.

"So many things have happened throughout these two years. I have become an Auror, and so have Harry and Ron. My wife, Ginny, and Lavender are Healers. I also have a handsome son. I have all of you to thank for these wonderful memories. So, why don't we all head back to the Manor and have lunch?"

Everybody murmured and nodded.

Ron clapped his hands enthusiastically, and he said to his two-year-old son, "Lunch time!"

Derek Weasley bobbed his head up and down and clapped along.

"Ron will always be the same…" said his wife.

Draco looked into the dark brown eyes of his wife and smiled, "So will you."

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more, Hermione," said Draco.

The family of three walked away from the grave and apparated towards the Manor.

The grave read:

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Loving mother_

_Wonderful wife._

_You shall be in our hearts_

_Forever._

Draco turned and looked at the grave again.

He felt his mother's presence and he smiled, "I hope you're proud. I love you."

Hermione looked at her husband and said, "Let's go!"

Draco bent down and kissed her, "May we live happily ever after," he said.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Wow, this fanfic is finished. I love all of you who have kept up with this story. I plan to go back and revise my chapters and fix them up because this was a sort of plot less story. ****I hope you liked this last chapter. I'm going to call it "Epilogue". **

**Oh yes, the setting doesn't seem to work, so the bottom of my profile is incorrect.**

**I thank all my reviewers, especially Fluffy's lil girl for being the first reviewer. Thank you Sharon for always reviewing! You're awesome.**

**I don't think I'm going to thank everybody, but if you're reading this, know that I love you and thank you from the bottom of my heart. If it weren't for you all, this fanfic would have never been completed.**

**Have a great year and please read some of my other stories!**

**Love, **

**LiLbLueangeL1223**


End file.
